Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad
by 666DarkAngel666
Summary: Porque del amor al odio solo hay un paso, y no es tan facil reconquistar a una mijer dañada/../-Sakura tiene un sello maldito!-/../Y a ti que mas te da lo que yo haga con mi vida, eehh Uchiha!/../-Nunca podras superarme-/-Eso es lo que tu crees-/Sasu
1. 1º El Paso Del Tiempo

**Primero quiero darles las gracias por leer este fic.**

**Bueno, aquí empieza mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste y que lo comenten mucho para que yo pueda saber lo que piensan del argumento de la historia. Si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea y piense que quedaria bien ponerla aquí que me lo diga en los reviews ok?**

**Ya les dejo con la historia…**

_Espero que les guste ____ Pensamientos_

**_Espero que les guste _****__****_ Inner_**

Espero que les guste  Texto normal

**_Espero que les guste _****__****_ Donde se sitúa la historia_**

(Espero que les guste)  Lo que dice la autora

1º El Paso Del Tiempo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya hacia 7 años desde que Sasuke se había ido. Todo había cambiado, nuestros cuerpos eran mas esbeltos, los rostros mas maduros, nuestra forma de lucha había sido perfeccionada, y todos conocíamos muchas mas técnicas ninjas que antes. Pero….y los sentimientos?

Hinata seguía como siempre, desmayándose cada vez que Naruto se acercaba mas de lo debido o cuando él decía algún comentario inapropiado sobre ella. La relación entre Neji y Tenten había avanzado mucho, ahora eran mas amigos y todos los miércoles por la mañana y por la tarde solían quedar para entrenar en el bosque. Ino y Temari cada vez se peleaban mas por el amor de Shikamaru aunque él todo lo veía como un gran problema. Y yo…desde el día en el que Sasuke se fue ya no he vuelto a ser la misma, nadie se da cuenta de que siempre estoy fingiendo, como si fuera la misma Sakura tierna, dulce, delicada, amable y divertida de siempre, pero no es así ya que 2 años después de que Sasuke se fuera, me di cuenta de que no quería sufrir mas, no permitiría que nadie volviera a hacerme daño y tras eso me volví una persona fría, distante, competitiva y a la que no le importaba morir en una batalla. Pero de ese cambio solo se dio cuenta la única persona por la que yo daría mi vida…Naruto, porque durante todo este tiempo él ha sido el único que me ha comprendido, que me consolaba cada vez que me veía llorar y porque se a convertido en un hermano para mi.

Mis padres habían muerto en una gran guerra poco después de que mi carácter cambiara. Y con el dinero que me habían dejado me compre un piso cerca de una zona de entrenamiento, donde entrenaba día y noche. Desde aquel entonces me dedique en cuepo y alma a convertirme en la mejor ninja. Y lo logre, hace unos meses me reconocieron como la mejor medico ninja de la historia y la mejor kunoichi y ANBU de la Villa de la Hoja. Aparte de todo eso se me a considerado una de las mujeres mas atractivas de Konoha, aunque yo no lo vea así. Muchos hombres van detrás de mi, besando el suelo por el que paso, regalándome bombones y ramos de flores pero yo siempre los rechazo sin pensármelo dos veces ya que en estos momentos no me interesa nada de eso.

Hacia tiempo que decidí cambiar mi forma de vestir, y tras pensármelo varias veces decidí que me vestiría de la siguiente forma: con unas vendas negras que irían desde los antebrazos hasta las manos (al estilo Rock Lee XD), una camiseta negra de manga corta con un escote que me llegaría hasta un poco mas abajo de la mitad del pecho pero no se me vería nada porque debajo llevaría una camiseta de tirantes pero de las que son de rejilla, unos shorts de un color rosa un poco mas oscuro que su pelo, y sus zapatos ( los que llevan todos) serian negros.

En cuanto a mi cabello, lo he dejado crecer y ahora me llega hasta la cintura.

(A partir de ahora hablare en 3ª persona ok? Es que és cuando realmente empieza la historia, espero que no les importe XD)

**_Oficina del kazekage _**

Sakura se encontraba arrodillada ante el Kazekage de la Arena, con una rodilla tocando el suelo pero con la otra no, y en esta era donde reposaba uno de sus brazos.

-Sakura, gracias a ti hemos podido derrotar a nuestros enemigos y finalmente ganar esta guerra que nos tenia presos. Has defendido nuestra aldea con honor, valentía y astucia. Te estamos muy agradecidos.-

-Por los amigos se hace cualquier cosa- levantó la cabeza y su mirada fue directamente a la persona que tenia en frente –no es así, Gaara?-

-Si, tienes razón- susurró dedicándole una sonrisa –en cualquier caso, dile a Tsunade que nuestra aldea esta en deuda con la vuestra y que si algún día necesitáis algo, no dudéis en pedírnoslo vale?-

-Tranquilo, se lo diré- se levantó y salió de allí rumbo a Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los miembros del equipo Hebi iban saltando de rama en rama lo mas rápido posible. Tras acabar con la vida de Itachi todos habían acabado gravemente heridos y no les quedaba suficiente chakra como para enfrentarse a los ninjas que los perseguían.

-Sasuke! Tengo un plan…si ocultamos nuestro chakra como nos enseñó Suigetsu podremos hacer que pierdan nuestro rastro y encontrar algún lugar seguro para descansar sin que ellos se den cuenta- comento Juugo esperando que con ese plan consiguieran librarse de sus perseguidores.

-Karin, a que distancia están?-

-A 1 kilómetro mas o menos-

-Entonces podemos hacerlo- dicho esto, empezaron a hacer lo planeado.

Diez minutos mas tarde ya habían conseguido despistar a los ninjas y finalmente habían encontrado un refugio donde descansar y también donde escapar de la tormenta que estaba acechando aquella zona, era una cueva pequeña pero acogedora. Habían encendido un fuego y estaban empezando a curarse sus heridas, Sasuke era el que peor estaba ya que era él quien se había enfrentado directamente con Itachi.

-Sasuke-kun, deja que sea yo quien cure tus heridas- sacó de su mochila las hiervas curativas y un par de vendas y empezó a curarle la herida del brazo porque era la que peor pinta tenia y posiblemente tenia el brazo fracturado por varios sitios.

-Hump- sentía dolor pero como buen Uchiha no debía reflejarlo en su cara y dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta.-_Si…finalmente he acabado con mi venganza y me he convertido en el Uchiha mas poderoso-_ una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ahh!-

-Que ocurre Karin?-

-Su…chakra…e-es muy fuerte- no cabía en su asombro – esta pasando demasiado… ce-cerca de aquí-

-¿Quién es?- dijeron los tres hombres allí presentes a la vez, no podían aguantar mas el suspense que se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-No lo se, su poder es tan fuerte…como el de Sasuke-kun y lo mas seguro…es que sea una mujer- en su rostro se podía apreciar el miedo que sentía en aquel momento.

"_Si eso es cierto…no estamos en condiciones de luchar contra él, pero este chakra que estoy sintiendo me es familiar…y ahora que lo recuerdo…es como el de Sakura…no, no y no, es imposible que sea ella, esa molesta debilucha no puede haber mejorado tanto. Debo verlo con mis propios ojos!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Sakura iba pensando en lo que le había dicho Sai la noche antes de emprender la misión.

**[Flash Back]**

Eran las siete de la tarde y después de pasarse casi toda la tarde entrenando Sakura había decidido ir a esa zona del bosque que solamente ella conocía. Iba 3 tres veces a la semana, aquel lugar le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas y relajarse un poco, y además, allí siembre había alguien que la esperaba. No era muy grande, pero a ella le gustaba porque era muy acogedor, había un pequeño estanque, al lado de este una roca donde solía apoyar su espalda y alrededor dos grandes cerezos.

Cuando llegó allí se arrodilló a la orilla del estanque, cogió un poco de agua con las dos manos y se la echo en la cara para quitarse el sudor y refrescarse ya que aun no había ido a casa para darse un baño. En ese momento los arbustos que tenia detrás empezaron a moverse.

-Te estaba esperando…Kata-

De los arbustos salió una loba con un pelaje blanco muy hermoso, se acerco lentamente a Sakura y le lamió la cara que aun contenía pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Si, yo también me alegro de verte- decía mientras sonreía, era una de las pocas veces que realmente lo hacia –Pero mañana me tengo que ir, tengo una misión- la loba soltó un quejido –Tranquiiiila, no tardare en volver vale?- la abrazó y frotó suavemente su mejilla contra el pelaje.

Luego se apoyo en la roca y se puso a observar el cielo mientras pensaba en el año nuevo. Mientras, la loba se acomodó a su lado.

"_Ya estamos a 20 de Octubre…pronto llegara el fin de año y luego año nuevo, días en los que la gente se arregla para salir a la calle, la villa estará totalmente decorada con detalles Navideños, y la gente suele quedar con sus amigos o su pareja para dar un paseo y también para ir a la feria. Lo mas seguro es que Naruto le invite a Hinata a dar el típico paseo romántico a la luz de la luna. Sai…puede que siga intentándolo con Ino aunque ella no le haga ni caso. Siempre me quedo sola o acepto la invitación de algún chico que ni siquiera conozco…pero aun así, aunque tenga a Naruto, Sai, Hinata y todos los demás…me siento sola sin Sasu…pero…que estoy diciendo?... ya hace tiempo que le olvidé y lo saque de mi corazón…Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, estoy empezando a decir cosas que no quiero."_

Eran ya las nueve de la noche y tenia que hacer la cena así que se levantó y cuando estaba apunto de irse se dio cuenta de que aun no le había dado la manzana a Kata.

-Kata ven aquí- la loba obedeció y se acercó a ella –buena chica, toma- espetó extendiendo la mano con la que sostenía la manzana.

Kata la cogió con sus dientes, la dejo en el suelo y empezó a comérsela.

-Nos vemos otro día- acarició su pelaje por ultima vez y se marchó rumbo a casa.

En el camino de vuelta se dio cuneta de que no había mucha gente por las calles, seguramente estarían cenando ya en sus casas. Pero una persona llamó su atención.

-¡Sakuraa!-

-Sai, que haces aquí?-

-Tengo…que hablar contigo…¿Dónde te habías metido?...Te he buscado por toda la Konoha- se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo y aun le costaba tomar aire.

-Vale, vayamos a mi casa y hablamos mejor allí-

-Si-

Finalmente cuando llegaron a casa, Sakura preparo un té y sacó unas galletitas saladas. Se sentaron en el sofá y dieron un sorbo a sus respectivas tazas de té.

-Bueno, que era lo que tenias que decirme?-

-veras…hace un par de días, cerca de el sendero que lleva asta las cascadas que hay entre la Arena y Konoha, un grupo de ninjas mataron a varios de los ANBU de La Arena, se dice que primero eligen a sus victimas, las estudian durante un tiempo para saber todas sus técnicas y su forma de lucha, y luego, cuando estas salen se su aldea esperan a que pasen por el punto de la cascada y los matan de la forma mas dolorosa y cruel que se haya visto-

-Sai, eres una de las pocas persona que saben como soy. Siempre estoy preparada y atenta, y puedo detectar una persona a mas de 5 kilómetros.-

-Lo se pero…- su cara aun reflejaba preocupación

-Tranquilo…- le luso la mano en el hombro –no me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo- dijo la ojijade dedicándole una sonrisa, aunque era totalmente falsa ya que era como si aun la vieran como una persona débil a la que tienen que proteger, y eso le molestaba bastante.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio asta que Sai volvió a hablar.

-Sakura…lo se todo- su tono de voz había cambiado totalmente, ahora era frió y cortante.

-A que te refieres?- estaba desconcertada, a que se refería con "todo"?

-Aun que intentes hacer ver a los demás que eres feliz, no lo eres y eso se nota en tu mirada. Naruto me lo contó todo hace 2 días, lo que pasó con ese tal Sasuke…todo lo que sufriste…y mas-

La cara de Sakura había cambiado totalmente, era una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

-No lo nombres…todo lo que paso no es de tu incumbencia y no tenias porque saberlo- cada vez su tono de voz iba aumentando pero lo último que dijo fue como un susurro –así que no vuelvas a comentar nada sobre ese tema-

-Entiendo…bueno, yo ya me voy, se ha hecho muy tarde. Ten cuidado mañana vale?-

-Si, adiós- dijo acompañándolo a la puerta.

-Adiós feita linda-

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Realmente se había enfadado demasiado con Sai, cuando llegara a la villa le pediría disculpas. Pero ahora debía concentrase, hacia poco que había sentido como un grupo formado por cuatro ninjas la estaban siguiendo. Así que decidió utilizar una técnica ilusoria.

-Técnica Ilusoria del Fantasma- dijo tras formar los sellos

Esta técnica se llamaba así ya que primero, le hacia creer al enemigo que su chakra había desaparecido y luego crea como un rastro falso que le conduciría a una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que verdaderamente iba el ninja al que perseguía. No se darían cuenta de que es una ilusión asta que estuvieran bastante lejos se su victima.

Después de hacerlo, respiro tranquilamente sabiendo que si eran los ninjas de los que hablaba Sai, ya no le iban a dar problemas. Y siguió su camino hacia Konoha.

Continuara...

_.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::_.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::._.::.

**En el proximo capitulo...**

No...no puede ser que haya vuelto despues de tanto tiempo...pero mi corazon ahora es frio y ya no siente nada. -No te muevas o te dolera mas, Uchiha-/-Y porque no mejor me llamas Sasuke-Kun? Queda mejor-/-Porque yo no tengo ninguna razon para llamar así a una persona que no significa nada para mi-/.../- Ha cambiado...sus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo tan especia Naruto-/-Sasuke como puedes ser tan estupido para no darte cuenta de que todo esto lo provocaste tú??!!-

**Uff...por fin he acabado el primer capitulo. No es muy interesante ahora pero cuando apartir de el 2º o 3º capitulo es cuando el fic empieza a tomar forma y ocurren muchas mas cosas. Espero que sigan la historia ata el final y medigan todo lo que piensan sobre ella, tanto lo malo como lo bueno ok?**

**Xaooo**

**Cuidense...**

**=P**

**666DarkAngel666**


	2. 2ºFatídica Llegada

_**Bueno....perdon por el retraso, es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y mo m quedaba tiempo para ponerme en el ordenador. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ^^ que pasara!!!???**_

**_Leanlo ustedes mismo...._**

**_Ya no os entretengo mas porque seguro que me pongo a hablar y no paro...Veis?_**

**_Dejad reviews xfis_**

**_Os quiero..._**

_Espero que les guste ----__ Pensamientos_

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Inner_**

Espero que les guste à Texto normal

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Donde se sitúa la historia_**

(Espero que les guste) à Lo que dice la autora

2º Fatídica Llegada

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Se dirige hacia Konoha…no cabe duda de que es ella, pero aun así necesito verla y comprobarlo"-_durante el camino había estado atando cabos y la lógica le había llevado a esa conclusión, pero en ese momento se percató de lo extraña que se le hacia la palabra que acababa de decir-_"necesito…verla? Como he podido decir ese disparate? No, lo único que quiero es…es…"_

"_**Ver si ya hemos desaparecido de su corazón y si tiene novio"**_

"_Quien ha dicho eso?"_

"_**Pues yo mismo, tu yo interior"**_

"_A si? Bueno si tan listo te crees que eres para decir que yo quiero eso…te voy a informar de que no es cierto, yo solo la quiero ver para…ver que ha hecho con su vida después de que yo me fuera"_

"_**Eh…te vuelvo a decir que soy tu yo interior y que se lo que realmente quieres hacer...así que no intentes engañarme porque no funciona" ¬¬**_**'**

"_Mira tu piensa lo que quieras pero…"_

-Sasuke-kun! Su chakra ha desaparecido!- dijo Karin interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia con su inner

-Si, la zorra esta tiene razón-

-Que dices Juugo?!!-dijo con un tono amenazador mientras le cogía del cuello de la camiseta

-Ya cállense!-

-Pero Sasuke-kun, Juugo me ha insultado-

-Y tu te estresas demasiado pronto, histérica- Suigetsu aprovechaba para decirle también unas cuantas cosas

-Vuelve a abrir tu estupida bocaza y te juro que…-

-Basta!- realmente no lo podía aguantar ni un minuto mas oyendo como discutían –Vamos a Konoha, y no quiero que os detengáis por el camino ni que empecéis a discutir otra vez- _"Conozco la técnica que ha utilizado…muy buena Sakura…pero tu a mi no me engañas"_

-Y porque vamos allí?- cuestionó Juugo –No hay nada que nos pueda interesar-

-Mira, aquí quien manda soy yo, y si yo digo que vamos a Konoha, todos iremos allí-

-Pues yo no pienso ir-

-Yo tampoco- ni Suigetsu ni Juug querían acompañar al Uchiha

-No les entiendo, después de todo lo que ha hecho Sasuke-kun por vosotros…yo si te acompaño-

-Sasuke nosotros nos hospedaremos en un hostal que hay cerca de Konoha y si nos necesitas solo tienes que enviarnos una nota- Suigetsu quería que su compañero entendiera el porque de su decisión y que los tendría junto a él cuando los necesitara- pero no nos dices porque quieres llevarnos allí, y aunque lo hicieses creo que no lograríamos entenderlo, así que ya lo sabes-

-Haced lo que os venga en gana, vamos Karin-

-Sí-

Aunque Sasuke se hubiese ido de esa forma, sus dos compañeros sabían que les agradecía todo lo que habían hecho por él y que realmente no estaba tan enfadado como intentaba aparentar. Pero como todo Uchiha, no podía dejar que eso se reflejara ni en su rostro ni en su forma de actuar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaban unos pocos metros para cruzar la gran puerta principal de la aldea que se podía divisar en el horizonte. Sakura miraba hacia abajo, como si estuviera contando cada paso que daba…solo 2 metros mas y ya habría llegado, pero un individuo rubio y chillón se abalanzo sobre ella impidiéndole cruzarla.

-Sakura-chan!- el impacto fue tan fuerte que los dos habían caído al suelo

-Naruto! Que poco delicado eres- decía mientras se levantaba un poco adolorida

-Te he echado mucho de menos-

-No es para tanto-

-Si que lo es, temía que te encontrases con el grupo ese de ninjas- se había preocupado por ella y eso quedaba reflejado en su cara, se agachó un poco y depositó un beso tiernamente en la frente de la pelirosa.

-Aun me tratas como a una niña…- dijo con un poco de nostalgia mientras el rubio le sonreía

-Vamos, te acompaño a la oficina de Tsunade. Ella también te estaba esperando y si te retrasas se preocupara y empezara a gritarte a todo el mundo, lo se por experiencia propia- espetó, y tras eso empezó a intentar representar lo que le había pasado aquel día con Tsunade mediante posturas, caras raras y la excelente imitación de la hokage.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…si-

-Te has reído! Hacia mucho que no lo hacías…te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes-

-Bueno, vayamos ya porque si no se va a enfadar realmente-

-Oh, no…por kami- cogió a Sakura de la mano y, se puede decir que la arrastro, lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la oficina.

Una vez que estuvieron delante de la puerta, dieron unos pequeños golpes en la susodicha, y tras oír un "pasen" entraron.

-Sakura! Al fin volviste, que alegría- no pudo contener su emoción, así que se levanto y la abrazó intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Ella correspondió el abrazo, se mantuvieron en esa posición durante unos segundos, después, Sakura retrocedió un paso y empezó a informarle de lo ocurrido.

-Si, la misión ha sido realizada con éxito, el kazekage de la Arena le agradece su ayuda y apoyo en esta situación, y considera que esta en deuda con nuestra villa-

-Bueno, ya basta de formalidades. Lo que importa es que tú estés bien y que hayas regresado aquí con nosotros. Debes estar cansada, así que llamare al hospital y les pediré que alguien te sustituya, mientras, tú puedes tomarte el día libre.-

-Gracias-

Pero en esa sala, a parte de ellas, también había un rubio que no estaba dispuesto a perder la ocasión de celebrar algo en el puesto de ramen.

-Que bien, verdad Sakura-chan!! Ahora podemos ir a comer un poco de ramen para celebrarlo. Invitas tú.-

-Que más quisieras-

-Pero Sakura-chan…-

-Que…- mirándole directamente a los ojos

-Nada, nada…pero no me mires así que me das miedo-

-Vale, y ahora nos vamos porque tengo ganas de llegar a casa-

-Te comprendo…Naruto tu no habías quedado con Sai?-

-Ahhh!! Llegare tarde y se enfadará muchísimo!! Me tengo que ir, cuídense y gracias por recordármelo Tsunade- corrió hacia la ventana, dio un salto y se adentro en la aldea.

Seguidamente Sakura se despidió de Tsunade y se dirigió a su casa. Hacia tiempo que no comía bien, así que, nada más llegar, preparó unas verduras salteadas y algo de fruta por si tenía más hambre. Luego se tumbó en el sofá y se puso a ver programas del corazón, ya que le resultaban tan aburridos que era lo que mejor le venia para conciliar el sueño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, acababa de llegar a aquella aldea donde se había criado, se quedó unos instantes admirando aquel paisaje y se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada. Pero en esos momentos no tenia tiempo de recordar viejas historias, debía ir a hablar con la hokage para comunicarle sobre su estancia allí y preguntarle si le daba su permiso para hacerlo. No sabia cuando tiempo iba a quedarse allí, pero parecía que iban a ser dos años ya que no quería dejarse ningun asunto por zanjar. Después, posiblemente se iría en busca de más poder para así, ser reconocido como el ninja mas poderoso de la historia. En cuanto a su clan…estaba seguro de que lo iba a restaurar pero…¿Cuándo?, y lo mas importante ¿Con quien?, aun no lo sabia.

-Sasuke-kun vayamos tomar algo, tengo sed…-dijo cogiéndole del brazo

-Ahora no Karin, tenemos que ir a la oficina de la hokage-

-Joo…y si te doy un beso…me dejaras ir primero a tomar algo?- dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba al rostro del pelinegro.

-Basta ya!- se había zafado del agarre de Karin- Relámete crees que conseguirás algo, es mas, como puedes siquiera imaginar que quiero uno de tus besos? Me das asco!-

-No hacia falta que me lo dijeras así-

-Ahora sígueme-

Se fueron caminando hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade. Y cuando entraron por la puerta, los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

-Que haces aquí?-

-Así es como recibes a un viejo amigo?-

-No…así es como recibo a un traidor-

Se acerco a la mesa –Bueno, voy a ir al grano, lo que quiero es que me aceptes de nuevo como miembro de Konoha, aunque solo sea un par de años-

-Y por que debería darte ese privilegio? Tu no has hecho nada por nosotros, tan solo no has traído desgracias y problemas-

-Te equivocas, os he librado de uno de los ninjas mas buscados…Itachi- sonriendo de forma arrogante – y eso es mucho, no crees?-

Tsunade no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, al fin había matado a su propio hermano, pero como había podido ser tan frió e insensible como para hacerlo?

Un quejido llamó su atención.

-Hump- no podía mas, sus heridas se habían abierto durante el camino y le dolían demasiado, cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, y luego no soporto más el dolor y se desplomó quedando inconsciente.

-Sasuke-kun-

Tsunade se acercó para inspeccionar su estado y se dio cuenta de lo gravemente herido que estaba. Tras esto, observo a su acompañante que al parecer no estaba en las mismas condiciones.

- Tú también estas herida?-

-Solo un poco, ya que después de la lucha contra Itachi todo teníamos alguna que otra herido pero Sasuke-kun es el que peor esta-

-Vale, haz lo que te voz a decir, lleva a Sasuke al hospital y diles a las enfermeras que te he enviado yo, mientras, yo llamare a nuestra mejor medico ninja para que vaya lo mas rápido que pueda para allá y os atienda-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada! Si no quieres que su estado empeore llévatelo ahora mismo-

-Si!-

Pero antes de retirarse, Tsunade le dijo que cuando Sasuke despertara se pasasen ellos dos por la oficina para comunicarles su decisión.

-"Suspiro" Pobre Sakura, para un día que le doy libre para que descanse y de repente la persona menos indicada vuelve para acabar de destrozarle el corazón-

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su apartamento.

"-Tuup…Tuup..Tuup…-"

"-Si? Quien es?-"

"-Sakura, soy Tsunade-"

"-Pasa algo?-"

"-Recientemente han venido unos ninjas para hablar sobre unos asuntos…y antes de que acabásemos uno de ellos cayó inconsciente por las graves heridas que tenía, los he enviado al hospital y necesi…-"

"-Vale, ya voy para allá-"

"-Tuuuuuupp…-"

-Ay…esta chica no me ha dejado ni siquiera acabar de hablar, no se que hare con ella-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se vistió rápidamente y fue directamente al hospital.

-Tengo que llegar lo antes posible, ese ninja me necesita- se dijo a si misma, y aceleró el paso.

Sakura solía tomarse su trabajo muy enserio, salvaba vidas, pero lo que mas le gustaba era cuando veía las caras de felicidad y agradecimiento que ponían sus pacientes cuando eran dados de alta. Era como si le trasmitiesen esa felicidad a su corazón, y eso le hacia sentir bien, pero segundos después todo eso desaparecía. Como si su corazón eliminara ese sentimiento para que si posteriormente pasaba algo, ella no sufriera. Se podía decir que era como una autodefensa.

Cuatro minutos después ya había llegado al hospital, y nada mas entrar se dirigió al vestuario para ponerse su bata blanca (la típica que llevan todos los médicos).

-Ayano! Ven con migo a los vestuarios y mientras yo me visto me vas informando sobre lo que sabes acerca de los pacientes de las habitaciones 201 y 202-

-Si! La ninja de la habitación 201 se llama Karin, tiene varias fracturas en el brazo y numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo, aun así no esta grave-

-Bien y el segundo?- dijo mientras salían en dirección al ascensor

-El de la 202 tiene el brazo roto por cinco partes, la rodilla derecha puede que este fracturada, hay corte bastante profundo en el pecho que por suerte no ha dañado ningún órgano vital, varios cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo y dos puñaladas en el abdomen que al parecer están infectadas, no aguantara mucho si sigue en ese estado-

-Y su nombre?- dijo mientras pulsaba el botón para que subiera el ascensor.

-Su compañera no nos lo ha querido decir-

-No pasa nada- apretó el botón del segundo piso y el ascensor empezó a moverse –Ayano quiero un quirófano preparado para el paciente de la 202 en menos de cinco minutos, entendido?-

-Tranquila Sakura, ya lo habíamos preparado todo antes de que vinieses y ahora el paciente se encuentra sedado en la camilla del quirófano esperando a que tú le intervengas-

-Buen trabajo- salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron hacia el quirófano, pero antes de entrar Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa a Ayano –Y tranquila, todo saldrá bien- sabía que ella sufría mucho cada vez que veía algún ninja entrar en aquella habitación.

-Eso espero- susurro mientras daba media vuelta para volver a recepción.

Nada mas entrar se lavó las manos y recogió su larga melena con un coletero, seguidamente cerró los ojos y se serenó para poder concentrarse mejor.

"_Bueno…vamos allá"_

Corrió el velo que la separaba de la camilla donde se encontraba el paciente, y cerca de él, dos enfermeras por si ella necesitaba algo. Se colocó en frente de él y se puso a observar el cuerpo empezando por las piernas y acabando en el pecho ya que su rostro lo tapaba una pequeña tela. Realmente estaba grave, era peor de lo que se imaginaba pero eso no solamente iba a ser un reto mas para ella, y a decir verdad, le encantaban. Entonces decidió mirar el rostro de aquel hombre por si tenia la nariz rota o algo de lo que no se hubiese dado cuenta Ayano. Pero cuando retiró la tela, dio un paso atrás y entro en estado de _shock_…no podía ser cierto…era…era Sasuke!!

**Continuara...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Asta qui el capitulo de hoy, spero que os haya gustado y que dejeis reviews comentando cosas y dando ideas sobre la historia ok-**

**Cuidense**

**Os quiero...**

**666DarkAngel666**


	3. 3º Ojos Sin Luz

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...=( no pude subir el capitulo antes por que han empezado las clases y ya me pusieron un monton de examenes asi que no podia hacer nada mas que estudiar y erstudiar...Pero bueno, saque tiempo de donde pude para poder escribirlo y subirlo lo antes posible ^^. Como he tardado en subirlo decidi hacerlo un poco mas largo asi que decidme si los quereis asi de largos o un poco mas porque apartir de ahora me esforzare para que la historia sea mas interesante =P.**

**Uff..ahora si les dejo con el capitulo...**

**Reviews...^^**

-

Espero que les guste à Pensamientos

Espero que les guste à Inner

Espero que les guste à Texto normal

Espero que les guste à Donde se sitúa la historia

(Espero que les guste) à Lo que dice la autora

-

-

3º Ojos Sin Luz

-

-

-

Permanecí inmóvil durante unos minutos.

"_-Como puede estar aquí?! Después de todo lo sucedido…vuelve ahora? No debería hacer nada por él, tendría que dejarle morir-"_

"_**-Pero tu trabajo no consiste en dejar morir a tus pacientes, sino todo lo contrario, tienes que salvarles la vida-"**_

"_-Si, pero no se lo merece. Nos izo demasiado daño a Naruto y a mi-"_

"_**-Quieras o no vas a tener que hacerlo porque si no lo haces acabaras perdiéndolo para siempre-"**_

"_-…-"_

"_**-Es eso lo que quieres?-"**_

"_-No..., no ahora que ha vuelto-"_

"_**-Donde esta ahora la Sakura fría y competitiva de antes?-"**_

"_-Ves lo que me haces decir!! Cállate!!-"_

"_**-Vale, vale, pero no te pongas así-" ¬¬' **_

"_-Además, aunque haya vuelto yo voy a seguir siendo la misma. No pienso echarme encima de él ni le perdonare lo que nos izo. Lo único que are será ignorarle.-"_

"_**-Muy bien, esa es la Sakura que yo quería ver, la que lucha por lo que quiere-"**_

-

-Doctora Sakura se encuentra bien?- los allí presentes se estaban empezando a preocupar por ella ya que su piel había cogido un color muy pálido y no hacía ni decía nada, cosa que no era habitual en ella

.

-Si, tranquilos estoy bien- dijo saliendo de su trance –empecemos…- anunció a sus compañeros mientras el chakra empezaba a salir de sus manos.

Después de tres horas y media en el quirófano, Sakura salió de allí y anunció a las enfermeras que todo había salido bien y que debían comunicárselo a la compañera del paciente.

-Por cierto Ayano, dile a Hinata que mañana por la tarde venga a ayudarme con unos papeles que tengo en el despacho vale?-

-Sí-

-Asta mañana-

-Adiós-

Ya casi todos los que trabajaban en el hospital habían vuelto a sus casas, los que aun permanecían en allí era porque les tocaba el turno de noche. Sakura había vuelto al vestidor para quitarse la bata y ponerse lo que llevaba antes. Después de hacerlo, decidió ir a visitar a una vieja amiga, así que llegó a casa, cogió una manzana y se fue a ese lugar tan especial para ella.

Nada mas llegar vio como Kata salía de entre el espeso bosque que rodeaba aquella zona, se le echo encima y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-Ja, ja, ja…para por favor!- pero la loba no paraba- ja, ja, ja…me aces cosquillas!!-

Al ver que su compañera tenía ganas de jugar, decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Si no paras, no te daré tu golosina- dijo mostrándole la manzana que había traído consigo misma.

Tras oír aquellas palabras, Kata retrocedió permitiendo así que Sakura pudiera reincorporarse.

-Ahora si que rehaces caso?-

Le dio la manzana mientras se sentaba a la orilla del estanque con las piernas cruzadas, y acariciaba la superficie del agua con la yema de sus dedos. Hacer ese tipo de cosas le relajaba bastante y mas teniendo en cuenta que tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado.

"_Ha vuelto…pero seguramente seguirá siendo el mismo chico creído, egocéntrico y con aires de superioridad de siempre. Por lo que me han dicho, finalmente ha acabado con su venganza…como puede una persona, matar a sangre fría a su propio hermano, un ser que llevaba su misma sangre y que un día llegó a querer…al parecer, después de todo si que ha cambiado…pero para peor. Aunque quien mas me preocupa es Naruto, porque cuando se entere de que Sasuke ha vuelto, ira corriendo al hospital y lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos, perdonándole todo el daño que nos izo COMO SI NADA UBIESE OCURRIDO!!!...Volverá a ilusionarse con eso de volver a ser el equipo 7 y todo eso par que?...para que Sasuke vuelva a irse y a hacerle daño? No se como Naruto puede llegar a tener un corazón tan grande capaz de perdonar a aquellos que le han hecho sufrir. Bueno…será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y vuelva a casa a descansar un poco, hoy ha sido un día muy duro…"_

Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero sintió un intenso dolor en su muñeca izquierda y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Ah!!...mierda, no!!- desvendó su muñeca y observó el sello que tenía la forma de la estrella de David, había pasado a un color violeta muy vivo en vez de tener el color negro de siempre, la apretó con fuerza con la otra mano, cerro los ojos y se concentró –Vamos…concéntrate…debo concentrarme…-

Inspiró hondo y expiró todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. La loba se encontraba a su lado gimiendo mientras pasaba su cabeza suavemente por la espalda de Sakura. Estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila, ya estoy bien, solo debo descansar un poco- dijo mientras se giraba y le daba un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, y luego se levantaba con dificultad.

Se volvió a vendar la muñeca con la venda negra que llevaba siempre, se seco el sudor frío y se marchó hacia su casa.

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

"_Mmmm…siento el sol en mi rostro, deben de ser las 11:00 de la mañana. Pero…que pasó? Recuerdo que estaba hablando con Tsunade y derepente un dolor intenso inundaba todo mi cuerpo, luego empecé a ver borroso asta que finalmente todo de volvió oscuro. Aaaahhh…(no de dolor sino de rabia xD) malditas heridas, debo de haberme desmayado por el dolor. Que un Uchiha se desmaye es patético, y no me debería haber pasado, no a mi!! Ahora seguramente estere en el hospital…pero…este chakra que estoy sintiendo…es el mismo que el de ayer…es ella, y esta aquí mismo. Debo abrir mis ojos y comprobar si realmente es tan grande su poder como para tener este chakra, y aun mas, tengo que saber si proviene de Sakura._

Con gran esfuerzo pudo abrir un poco sus rasgados ojos azabaches, pero la luz de la mañana le deslumbraba y no podía apreciar con claridad todo lo que le rodeaba. Tan solo lograba divisar una figura femenina de pie y de espaldas a él situada al lado derecho de su cama. Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente pudo apreciar el esbelto cuerpo de aquella chica, se veía que era de estatura media, alrededor de 1.67m. Sus curvas estaban bien definidas, el tono de piel era claro y su cabello, que le llegaba asta la cintura era…era…ROSA!!! No podía creerlo, aquella chica era Sakura!! Intentó levantarse para llamar su atención y poder observar cual era su reacción al verle después de tanto tiempo. Pero le dolió todo el cuerpo y tan solo pudo salir de sus labios una mueca de dolor.

-Hump-

-No te muevas Uchiha o te dolerá más- su tono de voz era frío y distante, pero al pelinegro no pareció importarle demasiado.

-Es que no te alegras de verme otra vez?- lo dijo de la forma mas sensual que pudo, esa que hacia que toda mujer se pusiera a temblar y cayera rendida a sus pies, pero en cambio, Sakura no izo nada, ni si quiera se movió un solo centímetro.

-Pues la verdad es que no- espetó mientras se giraba para mirarle directamente a los ojos-lo único que haces es darme más trabajo-

-Veo que sigues siendo una molestia-

-Puede que lo sea para ti, pero para todos los demás soy una amiga, un hombro donde llorar, con quien echarse unas risas, compañera de equipo, directora del hospital, ANBU, e incluso para algunos soy como una hermana- se acercó más a él asta que solo se distanciaban por 10 centímetros- Cosas que tú no podrás ser nunca para ellos-

-Hump- estaba molesto, muy molesto; quien demonios se creía que era ella para hablarle de esa forma?

Al ver que él no decía nada más después de aquel monosílabo, se acercó a la mesita, dejó los papeles de la revisión diaria que acabable hacer para comprobar su estado, y se marchó a atender otros pacientes.

"_Esta…no es la Sakura que yo recordaba. Ha cambiado y en todo los aspectos, no solo su cuerpo, además, sus ojos…ahora son de un color jade más oscuros que antes y no tienen luz, que demonios le ha pasado?! . Aun así no pienso consentir que me siga hablando de esa forma."_

Pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque cierto rubio chillón entró por la puerta.

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Se sentía satisfecha, por fin le había plantado cara y no le había dejado que siguiera con su juegecito. Aunque aun le dolía aquella palabra "molestia", pero a su nueva personalidad ese dolor no era tan intenso y lo hacia mas llevadero.

-Tock, tock, tock…-

-Pase-

-Señora Tanaka, vengo a hacerle la revisión diaria- le informó con una gran sonrisa y con la puerta medio abierta.

-Tranquila cariño, pasa que ya estoy lisa…- aquella viejecita era la persona mas bondadosa que había conocido y le gustaba pasar el rato con ella.

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-Sasuke temeee!!- abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Baka suéltame que me haces daño-

-Has vuelto, que alegría!!- dijo soltándolo de su agarre

-Hump-

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y seguramente tu también me tienes que contar verías cosas, pero lo haremos en otro momento, estoy buscando a Sakura pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, la has visto?-

-Hump-

-Oye podrías decir algo más que simples monosílabos no? Es que así no enconaras novia en tu viada…- Sasuke le miro de forma amenazante y Naruto, ante tal reacción, se aterrorizó –vale, vale no me mires así, tomare ese "hump" como un sí. Pero ha estado aquí hace poco? Porque si es así aun estará en el hospital y si no es así, ya se habrá ido y no la encontrare-

-…- su rostro mostraba fastidio y rabia al recordar la que había pasado anteriormente.

-Veo que si…y seguramente ya habrás percibido su cambio de personalidad-

-Hump-

-Vaya…no has cambiado nada, parece como si te diera igual todo lo que nos has hecho-

-Es que yo no he hecho nada, solamente me fui y me aparte de vuestros caminos para poder seguir el mío- ya estaba arto de tener la culpa de todo cuando, según él, no era así. Pero se equivocaba.

-Como puedes ser tan estupido…?-en su cara ya no se podría apreciar ni un ápice de felicidad, sino todo lo contrario –Fuiste tú quien izo ella se sumergiera en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, y que la dulce y bondadosa Sakura desapareciera, ahora ya no queda nada de ella, solo intenta aparentar que sigue siendo así con las personas que verdaderamente son importantes para ella, y por lo que veo tú no estas entre ese grupo de personas-

-Y tu como sabes todo eso?!- preguntó intentando defenderse de lo que se le acusaba –puede que no sea por mi culpa por lo que Sakura cambió!-

-Primero, porque durante dos largos años, después de que te fueras, Sakura parecía un cuerpo sin viada lleno de dolor y angustia, cualquier persona de la aldea te lo puede confirmar. Segundo, porque nos hemos hecho como hermanos, y por más que intentara fingir delante de mí que estaba bien, no lo conseguía ya que la conozco mejor que ella misma. Y tercero,…- le costaba recodar ese momento ya que era como si todo aquello volviera a pasar de nuevo, pero quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado a Sakura –porque fui la única persona que presenció como la muerte casi se apoderaba de ella…-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Te explico, dos años después de que te fueras ya no quedaba nadie en la aldea que recodara tu nombre, tu club de fans había desaparecido y te habían olvidado, y si alguien hablaba de ti era para decir lo miserable y traidor que eras. Sakura y yo intentábamos hacerles ver que no era así pero ellos no nos hacían caso y tampoco querían escucharnos. Al final, la única persona que seguía amándote era Sakura pero el simple hecho de no haber podido detenerte, y que tiempo después murieran sus padres, le afectó demasiado y el 19 de Febrero de ese mismo año pasó algo que no me gusta recordar pero quiero que lo sepas…-

-

**[Flash Back]**

Hacia ya bastante rato desde que Naruto había empezado a llamar a la puerta de Sakura pero nadie respondía, y eso era muy raro ya que hacia unos minutos había visto como ella entraba.

-Vamos Sakura! Ábreme!! Se que estas ahí!- no contestaba –Si no abres entrare por la ventana a la de tres!!- seguía sin responder –Uno…dos…y tres… tu lo has querido!!-

Y así lo izo, pero la entrar, observó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Era extraño ya que a Sakura le gustaba que su casa tuviera mucha luminosidad y solía encendre muchas luces por la noche.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación pero allí tampoco la halló. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Naruto empezó a preocuparse, así que decidió ir a buscarla por las calles de la aldea ya que no la había encontrado en su casa y a lo mejor, había salido a dar un paseo sin que el se diera cuenta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso para llevar a cabo lo que acababa de pensar, escuchó como alguien caía al suelo en la habitación contigua. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue allí inmediatamente, pero al intentar abrir la puerta para enterar se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

-Sakura ábreme por favor!- decía mientras golpeaba la puerta

-Márchate…Naruto- su voz sonaba débil, muy débil y eso izo que el rubio se preocupara aun mas.

-Que te pasa? Estas bien? Déjame entrar-

-No…déjame…en paz…y vete-

-Ya veo que tengo que hacerlo por las malas…- retrocedió un par de pasos y le dio una patada a la puerta haciendo que cayera y dejándole pasar. Pero lo que vio le paralizó la sangre.

Sakura se encontraba tendida en el suelo con un profundo corte en la parte inferior de la muñeca, y a su alrededor se extendía un gran charco de sangre. Su piel estaba muy pálida, tan blanca como el marfil, sus labios habían perdido ese color rosado que tanto le gustaba a él, y en la otra mano sostenía el kunai con el que se había hecho el corte.

Naruto salio de su estado de shock al darse cuenta de que en ese instante no podía quedarse ahí quieto mirando como su mejor amiga moría ante sus ojos. Se acercó a la cortina que colgaba de una pequeña ventana que había a la derecha y la rasgó para poder envolver la muñeca de Sakura con ella y detener, aunque solo fuera un poco, la hemorragia. Hecho esto, se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos.

-Pero…porque has hecho esto Sakura…?-

Ella levanto sus pesados parpados para poder mirarlo y responder a esa pregunta tan estupida de la cual él ya debería conocer la repuesta.

-Es que…no lo entiendes?...quiero que este…dolor tan fuerte que…siento en mi pecho…desaparezca de una…maldita vez…-finalmente las lágrimas se desbordaron y empezó a llorar- y si es necesario…hacer esto…lo haré…-

-Comprendo y comparto tu dolor, pero no hagas esto…no me dejes solo…-Sakura paso su fría mano por la mejilla del rubio acariciándole el rostro y luego le dedico una sonrisa-Ahora te llevare con Tsunade-sama y que ella te cure antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-No!...por favor…deja que esto acabe de una vez por todas…-

-Realmente crees que soportaría quedarme aquí inmóvil viendo como tu vida se desvanece ante mi?-

-Naruto…no…- no pudo decir nada más ya que había perdido demasiada sangre y había caído inconsciente.

-Miera!...debo llegar al hospital lo antes posible-

**[Fin Flash Back]**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Continuara…

-

-

-

**Que os ha parecido? Bien, no? ^^ Espero que si. Bueno ya me lo direis en vuestros Reviews.**

**Ah!! y mandadme tambien ideas para el proximo capitulo si quereis ok? os lo agradeceria mucho =P**

**Grax por leerlo y...OS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOO!! ^^**

**Reviews...xfiss**

**-**

**666DarkAngel666**


	4. 4º Desafío

_**Hola de nuevo!! Esta vez me di mas prisa en subir el capitulo ^^ sk no tenia muxos examenes entonces me dije "pues voy a avanzar odo lo que pueda el fic!!" Y he conseguido hacer este y casi la mitad del otro =)**_

**_Spero que me perdonen lo mayores admiradores del Sasu&Saku por lo que he hecho._**

**_Ya lo vereis mas delante._**

_Espero que les guste __à Pensamientos_

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Inner_**

Espero que les guste à Texto normal

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Donde se sitúa la historia_**

(Espero que les guste) à Lo que dice la autora

-

-

-

-

-

4º Desafío

-

**-**

**-**

-Después de todo aquello, la lleve lo mas rápido que pude al hospital y Tsunade la curó-

Miró al pelinegro dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Sasuke estaba totalmente cayado con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, cabizbajo. Y su ceño fruncido daba a entender que algo pasaba en su interior.

" _Que es lo que estoy sintiendo?...Que es este sentimiento que me oprime el pecho?...Culpabilidad?...No, no puede ser eso. Como puedo sentirme culpable si yo no he provocado nada, no es cierto?...no es cierto?...Ya ni siquiera lo se después de todo lo que me ha contado el dobe. Tanto daño le causé a Sakura como para que se suicidara?...Tanto me amaba?...Son demasiada preguntas a las que en estos momentos no puedo responder. No estoy seguro ni del porque estoy pensando en esto si yo debería estar tan seguro como antes de que no tengo ninguna culpa. Pero no pienso mostrarme así ante nadie y menos delante del dobe. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y los Uchiha nunca se muestran ni débiles ni inseguros bajo ninguna circunstancia!". _

Ante tal reacción, Naruto desesperó y exigió una respuesta.

-Que piensas sobre lo que te acabo de decir?!! Eeeehh! A que esperas para decirme algo?!-

-No- susurró

-No que?!-

-No pienso decir que todo eso fue culpa mía y que lo siento!! Si lo izo fue porque ella quiso. Yo le deje bien claro que quería que se olvidara de mí, y que hiciera como si nunca hubiese existido en su vida. Pero al parecer siguió encaprichada conmigo como una niña malcriada!!-

-Que demonios estas diciendo?!-

-Lo que oyes-

-Asume de una maldita vez lo que hiciste y todas las consecuencias que tubo!!-

La discusión cada vez era mas fuerte y el ambiente estaba mas tenso, parecía que estaba apunto de empezar una lucha terrible. Pero por suerte tres enfermeras entraron y separaron la los muchachos. Una, sujetaba a Naruto, otra a Sasuke, y la ultima, se encargaba de administrar un tranquilizante por vía intravenosa.

-Naruto vete de aquí, ya!-le gritaba la enfermera que lo sujetaba

-Esto no quedara así Sasuke, te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que hiciste tarde o temprano!!-

Sasuke no pudo responder ya que el tranquilizante junto con el somnífero que le habían puesto estaban empezando a hacer efecto.

Naruto al ver que ya no habia nada mas que hacer allí, dio media vuelta y se fue del hospital maldiciendo a su excompañero de equipo en voz baja.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

Ya era de noche, finalmente había acabado su turno y se disponía a salir del centro medico cuando Hinata la llamó.

-Sakura!!-

-Que pasa Hinata?-

-Has acabado tu turno verdad?-

-Si, tu también por lo que veo, pero porque lo dices?- Hinata estaba vestida con ropa de calle y llevaba un gran bolso colgando del hombro.

-Si- le decía con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios –Lo digo porque he pensado que podíamos llamar a Ino y Tenten, y irnos a tomar algo en ese bar nuevo que han puesto cerca del porque de los cerezos. Que te parece la idea?-

-Me gusta, cuenta conmigo. Y no te preocupes por las demás que ya las llamo yo vale?-

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos en mi casa dentro de 30 minutos, si?-

-Vale-

Salimos por la puerta y cada una se fue en una dirección, Hinata por la izquierda y Sakura por la derecha.

-Adiós Sakura, nos vemos en un rato!!-

-Adiós- mientras movía la mano de lado a lado.

Sakura se quedo mirando como poco a poco su compañera desaparecía al girar la esquina de aquella oscura calle. Luego suspiró y se dirigió hacia su casa. Lo mas seguro era que aquella noche seria muy larga, ya que se la pasarían hablando de chicos, relaciones amorosas…y muchas cosas mas sin importancia y que a ella en estos momentos le aburrían.

"_**Vamos Sakura, tienes que hacer buena cara"**_

"_Vale, vale…"_

"_**Después de que cada una se vaya a su casa podríamos ir a ver a Taka. Seguro que esta impaciente por que le enseñemos otra técnica que pueda utilizar en combate. Por ejemplo…esa que creamos el otro día, te acuerdas no?"**_

"_Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho en estos momentos pero tranquila que lo tengo todo controlado"_

"_**Si, ya. Además de despistada tienes como una especie de alzhéimer" ¬¬'**_

"_Como vuelvas a decir que tengo alzhéimer, te juro que…"_

Iba tan sumergida en su conversación con inner que no se había dado cuenta de que se le había caído su preciado colgante. Siempre lo llevaba puesto, tenía forma de círculo con una estrella de David en el centro, y en el centro de esta, un rubí jade. Por suerte la persona que iba detrás de ella se dio cuenta y lo recogió inmediatamente.

-Disculpa, se te ha caído esto-

Sakura, al darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando, salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para poder ver de quien se trataba. Quedó asombrada ante aquel chico, era guapísimo, su pelo era rojo, al igual que sus ojos, de un color de piel muy níveo y llevaba un pequeño pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Traía puesto una camiseta blanca, encima de esta llevaba una sudadera de cremallera con capucha y con las mangas subidas asta el codo. Los piratas que llevaba puestos eran rojos al igual que su pelo pero mas oscuros, y las típicas sandalias ninja (vamos, que era como Sasori pero vestido de otra forma xD).

"_Es hermoso…"_

"_**Sii…(babas) Pero que estas diciendo? Sakura despierta!!"**_

"_Si, tienes razón…pero es tan…tan…"_

"_**Guapo, que tiene pinta de chico malo pero en el fondo tiene su punto tierno…? ¬¬' Sakura! Si sigues así voy a tener que traerte un cubo para las babas"**_

"_Ya se, para una vez que encuentro alguien que, por lo que estoy viendo en estos momentos, vale la pena…"_

"_**Sakura, en estos momentos pareces…como decirlo…enamorada?"**_

"_No! Mierda! No debo volver a caer en esa trampa mortal a la que llaman "amor""_

"_**Si, no vamos a sufrir mas, nos lo prometimos a nosotras mismas. Tenemos que ser fuertes!"**_

"_Por cierto, no me había dicho algo?"_

"_**Si, pero… que?"**_

"_No lo se, no me acuerdo…"_

"_**Ves como si que tienes alzhéimer… ¬¬'"**_

"_Ya basta! Si seguimos así acabaremos mal!"_

"_**Pues paremos ya y pregúntale que es lo que quería no crees?"**_

"_Ya voy tranquila…y no me metas prisa"_

Se deshizo de su inner y le tomó atención al chico que la miraba con inexpresividad, empezaba a parecerse a alguien bastante desagradable para ella.

-Perdona, que decías?-

-Este colgante es tuyo verdad?- dijo mientras extendida la mano para mostrárselo.

-Si, gracias- se acercó a él y cogió el colgante de entre las manos de aquel chico –Significa mucho para mi y no se que habría hecho y lo hubiese perdido…-

-Te lo regaló alguien especial?-

-La persona que me lo regaló si que era muy especial para mi, pero el motivo por el que me lo dio no era precisamente porque era mi cumpleaños o algo así, sino para proteger algo-

-Y que es ese algo?-

-No puedo decirlo, además es una larga historia- su semblante cambió a uno mucho mas triste y el muchacho se atribuyó la culpa por preguntar cosas que no debía.

-Lo entiendo…y lo lamento y te he hecho recordad malos tiempos-

-No pasa nada-

-Bueno, ya llevamos un rato hablando y aun no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Sasori-

-Yo Sakura, Haruno Sakura-

-Es precioso el nombre, pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo hermosos que son tus ojos. Sabias que hacen juego con el rubí de tu colgante?-

-Si…- había de reconocer que se la estaba ganando con tantos halagos, pero entonces recordó que había quedado con Hinata y las demás chicas, y si seguía así llegaría tarde –Oh! No!...llegare tarde! Perdona pero me tengo que ir corriendo, gracias por todo y ha sido un placer conocerte-

-De nada, y lo mismo digo, para mi taímen ha sido un placer conocerte. Volveré a verte?- le preguntó mientras veía como Sakura se iba alejando cada vez mas.

-No lo se, déjalo en manos del destino- y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Una suave brisa le meció el cabello y el muchacho sonrió, miro al cielo estrellado y susurró el nombre de "Sakura". Estaba decidido, aquella chica valía la pena, y el estaba seguro de que la iba a conquistar costar alo que costara.

-

-

-

Ha pasado una semana y media desde aquella noche.

Por suerte para Sakura, aquella noche Sasori tambien se encontraba en el bar donde habian ido y después de horas y horas hablando se dieron cuenta de que teniangustos muy parecidos. Alos dos les gustaba oír música para relajarse, eran fríos como el hielo a la hora de luchar contra alguien, vivían separados por cuatro manzanas, y muchas cosas más. Dos días después de ese momento, Sakura decidió darle una oportunidad mas a ese amor en el que hacia tiempo que no creía, y desde ese mismo instante él empezó a regalarle flores, y alguna que otra pulsera de vez en cuando. En el hospital las enfermeras suspiraban cuando lo veían pasar y decían cosas como "Que suerte tiene la doctora Haruno" o "Ojala yo pudiese encontrar alguien tan atractivo y considerado como él". Pero él hacia como si no oyera nada ya que en esos momentos la única que le interesaba era Sakura, siempre la cogía por la cintura y le daba un beso en los labios tierno y lleno de pasión, de esos que hacen que te derritas por el simple contacto de sus labios con los suyos. Luego le daba el regalo, iban a la cafetería a tomar un café y después el se marchaba a entrenar mientra ella seguía atendiendo a un paciente detrás de otro.

-

-

Eran las 11:28 de la mañana y estaba haciendo su revisión diaria a cada paciente del centro, era aburrido y rutinario, pero era su trabajo y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por suerte ya iba por la mitad de la lista, solo le quedaba la otra mitad, y sabia que dentro de unos minutos Sasori llegaría y le daría una rosa blanca, como cada Miércoles.

Sonrió.

Se senita…feliz?. No, no del todo. Cuando una persona es feliz se siente llena y alegre, pero aunque Sasori la trataba como a una princesa, ella no se sentía del todo feliz, pero lo aparentaba por él, porque sabia que el si estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Levantó la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y observó la lista de nombres que había escritos en ella.

Siguiente paciente…Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

Ya estaba contando las horas que le quedaban para poder salir de aquella habitación de paredes blancas. Se moría de ganas por empezar a entrenar de nuevo, sentir la sensación de llevar la catana en su mano, después de diez días encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes por fin le iban a dar hoy el alta medica. Estar allí le había hecho pensar mucho, se podría decir que demasiado y en este caso, eso era muy mal. Veía cada día a Sakura, cuando lo atendía, cuando le hacia un chequeo medico, cuando él salía a pasear un poco por el hospital y la veía con ese maldito Sasori. Le hervía la sangra de solo pensar en como la besaba, como rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus brazos…

"_Si hubiese tenido en ese momento mi catana a mano, ese inbecil ya no seguiría vivo…No, no, no. Pienso demasiado…debería dejar de tomarle importancia a las cosas que ella hace. Lo peor es que no se ni porque lo ago si esa estupida no significa nada para mi, es solo una molesta. No me importa que sus ojos jade no me miren cuando paso por su lado, ni que no me vuelva a llamar Sasuke-kun, y menos aun me importa que me ignore cuando le hablo porque estoy seguro de que por dentro ella aun…"_

Una interrupción lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe señor Uchiha pero la doctora Haruno vendrá a hacerle el chequeo dentro de cinco minutos así que le pido por favor que se prepare para que no haya problemas, como siempre-

-Hump-

La enfermera salió de la habitación y lo dejó de nuevo solo.

Desde aquel día tan ajetreado que tubo con Naruto nadie había ido a visitarlo. Y la verdad era que se sentía solo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, desde muy pequeño la soledad había formado parte de su vida y en muchos momentos se sentía a gusto en esa soledad que lo rodeaba, le aportaba tranquilidad y serenidad.

Tock, tock, tock.

-Vengo a hacerte el chequeo diario-entró y se situó al lado derecho de la cama –necesito que te quites la camiseta para poder observar si las heridas han dejado cicatrices o no-

-Hoy no vienes con la bata de siempre?- estaba vestida con la ropa de calle que llevaba siempre.

-Tengo prisa así que haz lo que te digo-

-Hump- se la quito y le miró directamente a la cara

-Quieres algo Uchiha?- le dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada, era como un duelo de miradas frías, haber quien aguantaba mas sin apartar la mirada.

Llevaba bastante tiempo preguntándose si realmente la historia que le había contado Naruto era cierta, y la única forma de comprobarlo era quitándole una de esas vendas, ya fuera por voluntad propia o a la fuerza, pero él no se iba a quedar con la intriga.

-Quiero que te quites la venda negra que llevas puesta en el antebrazo izquierdo-

-No tengo el porque hacer lo que me dices-

-Entonces lo haremos a mi manera- le cogió el brazo y aunque ella hacia lo imposible por liberarse de aquel agarro, él consiguió empezar a retirar la venda.

-Suéltame!-

-…- seguía concentrado retirando el vendaje

-He dicho que me sueltes de una maldita vez!- en ese momento su tono de voz cambió a uno mas frío y amenazador – Si no lo haces, te juro que te daré tal golpe que te quedaras aquí durante un mes entero-

Pero aquello no atemorizo al pelinegro que con un rápido movimiento de muñeca consiguió retirar por completo la venda y hacer que se viera por completo el sello que llevaba Sakura como tatuado en la piel.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con platos y rápidamente lo tapó con su otra mano para intentar que Sasuke no lo viera pero era demasiado tarde, él ya lo había visto y para sorpresa de ella, se podía observar fácilmente en el rostro del pelinegro la sorpresa que se había llevado, ya que eso no era lo que esperaba.

¿Qué era ese sello?

¿Para que servia?

Y lo mas importante…

¿Por qué lo escondía?

Eso significaba que nadie sabía que lo llevaba, algo debía de haber pasado durante su ausencia para que Sakura llevara ese sello en la muñeca.

Por lo que él sabía, desde el día en que ellos estaban haciendo el examen de chunnin y a él le pusiera el sello maldito Orochimaru, Sakura había odiado todo lo relacionado con ese tipo de sellos. Pero ahora ella llevaba uno.

Tenia que averiguar que había pasado y responder a cada una de las preguntas que le pasaban en estos momentos por la mente.

-

Sakura recogió la venda que había caído en el suelo, se acercó a Sasuke y le pegó una bofetada. Se agachó hasta quedar q la altura de su oído y le amenazó.

-Como vuelvas a hacer algo así, te matare con mis propias manos-

-Tu no serias capaz ni de hacerme un simple rasguño-

-Enserio lo crees?- dijo sarcásticamente –Cuando quieras y donde quieras-

-Es un desafío?-

-Nooo…claro que no…es para que tomemos el té y veamos la tele un raro, no te parece?- su sarcasmo aumentaba por momentos

-Hump- le molestaba muchísimo que lo trataran como a un invecil –Te vas a arrepentir de habérmelo propuesto. En diez minutos estarás fuera de combate-

-Que mas quisieras Uchiha, me parece que no sabes con quien estas hablando-

-Si se con quien estoy hablando, lo que pasa es que tu no eres realista, mo-les-ta – le encantaba ver como fruncía el ceño y se enfadaba ante aquella palabra, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera responderle, Hinata entró por la puerta.

-Sakura, Sasori te esta esperando fuera-

-Dile que ahora mismo voy-

Hinata se retiró y cerró la puerta.

-Y en cuanto a ti…ya te darás cuenta de cuan equivocado estas conmigo- apuntó unas cosas en su carpeta –Te daremos el alta a las 6:15 pm-

-Pero no tenias que hacerme el chequeo?-

-Puedo hacerlo con solo mirarte- dijo con superioridad –Soy mejor de lo que crees-

-Hump-

Sakura salió de la habitación y de dirigió hacia la cafetería para reunirse con Sasori.

Tenía razón en que había mejorado, pero no seria capaz de derrotarlo, ni en mil años. Sonrió levemente mientras pasaba su mano por la zona donde Sakura le había golpeado, tenia mucho carácter, y eso le gustaba. Las mujeres débiles y sin carácter no le gustaban en absoluto, parecían muñecas de trapo que puedes manejar a tu antojo.

Entonces la imagen de aquel sello volvió a su mente.

Tenía más que claro que nada mas salir del hospital iría a hablar con Naruto, un que lo le apetecía demasiado, y luego a la biblioteca para recoger la mayor información posible y saber para que lo usaba Sakura.

Que alguien llevara un sello maldito no era una buena señal.

Y menos aun si la persona que lo llevaba era Sakura.

_¿Que habrá pasado?_

_¿Quien se lo habrá puesto?_

Esas eran las preguntas que pasaba por su mente una y otra vez, estaban empezando a atormentarle.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

Entró por la puerta de la cafetería y lo vio allí sentado en una de las mesas. Su expresión no era la de siempre, la tristeza se podía apreciar en su cara a simple vista y esto hacia que la preocupación de Sakura aumentara por minutos.

Se acercó a él por detrás y le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-Quien soy?- dijo con voz juguetona

-Sakura…es imposible que no sepa que eres tú-

-Porque siempre sabes que soy yo?- haciendo pucheros

-Porque eres la única persona en toda Konoha que huele a cerezas- se levanto de la silla, la atrajo hacia si mismo cogiéndola por la cintura y la beso en los labios dándole un beso tierno, delicado, y pasional, como si fuese el ultimo.-Y eso me encanta-

Aquel susurro izo que la piel de la chica se erizara por completo.

Se sentaron y ella empezó a hablar.

-Sasori, se que te pasa algo, que es?-

-…-

-Vamos, dímelo, no pasa nada-

-Tsunade me ha enviado a una misión de rango S-

-Durante…cuanto tiempo…estarás fuera?- le empezaba a quemar la garganta pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él porque sabia que se sentiría mal al ver como ella lloraba por su culpa.

-Un mes-

"_Un mes!"_

Porque las personas que quería siempre acababan alejándose de ella, aunque solo fuera un mes ella lo veía como un año entero ya que desde el momento en que lo conoció fue como si una ligera parte de la Sakura de antes volviera a ella. Y si ahora él se iba todo eso desaparecería y volvería a sentirse vacía.

-…-

-No te preocupes, volveré.-

-Aunque se que debes hacerlo, no quiero que te vaya…- poco a poco se le iba apagando la voz

Sasori alargó la mano y con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la pelirosa.

-He pensado que esta noche podríamos ir a un restaurante, quiero date algo muy importante y podremos hablar de esto un poco mas tranquilos y asolas.-

-Vale- dijo dedicándole una triste sonrisa

-Pasare a por ti a las 8:00-

Acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un corto beso de despedida. Luego, el chico se levanto y salió del hospital.

"_¿Qué será eso que quiere darme?"_

"_Se que nivel de lucha tiene, y puede realizar una misión de rango S fácilmente. Tan peligrosa debe de ser para que este así de triste y preocupado?"_

-DOCTORA HARUNO, DOCTORA HARUNO, SE LE NECESITA EN EL QUIROFANO 3.- anunciaron por el audífono

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia aquella sala, ya pensaría en todo eso después, ahora había un paciente que la necesitaba.

-

-

-

Continuara.

-

-

-

**Perdon, perdon, perdon por el Saso&Saku que puse pero lo he hecho par que luegopueda pasar una cosa.**

**ok?**

**Spero que os haya gustado ^^ y que m dejeis reviews**

**Y les doy las gracias a:**

**-**

* * *

Mariam H. 

* * *

* * *

Karina Natsumi 

* * *

* * *

Ofelitha moshithiha

* * *

* * *

setsuna17 

* * *

* * *

gotic flower 

* * *

* * *

FMA64 

* * *

**Por todos los reviews que me dejan ^^**

**os quiero**

**besos**

**xao**

**666DarkAngel666**


	5. 5º Leyenda

**Ya estoy otra vez aqui!!! =P Perodon por la tardanza... La verdad es que nunca he sido muy buena en esto de poner algo antes de que empiezes a leer el capitulo.=(**

**Pero bueno...una hace lo que puede xD**

**Solo espero que os guste que disfruteis de la lectura**

**Como siempre jajaja!**

**-**

_Espero que les guste __à Pensamientos_

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Inner_**

Espero que les guste à Texto normal

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Donde se sitúa la historia_****__**

(Espero que les guste) à Lo que dice la autora

-

-

-

5ºLeyenda

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

Por fin eran las 6:15 pm y ya podía salir de aquel tugurio de mala muerte. Pero para lo poco que le quedaba de día ya lo tenia todo planeado, y lo primero que iba ha hacer era ir a la biblioteca a recaudar la máxima información posible.

Salió de la habitación 202 y caminó a paso lento asta el ascensor. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque era de esperar, aquello era un hospital y había carteles de "Por favor, no gritar ni hacer ruido" por todo el edificio. Pero no duró mucho.

-Sasuke-kun!!-

"_Mierda! No había pensado en ella…y en estos momentos solo me molestara y ralentizara mi trabajo"_

-Has tardado tres días mas que yo en recuperarte, tan malito estabas?- dijo juguetona mientras se le cogía al brazo, parecía que no iba a soltarse fácilmente –Pero no pasa nada ahora ya estas bien y podemos ir a…-

-Suéltame- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a los dos ninjas que discutían en estos momentos, entraron y el pelinegro pulsó el botón en el que estaba escrito "Planta Baja".

-Vamos…no me digas que no me has echado de menos…- la sensualidad con la que decía esas palabras iba aumentando mientra pasaba su mano por el pecho del moreno.

Sin embargo el Uchiha no movía un solo músculo, es mas, si se movía era para intentar despegarse de Karin ya que en algunos momentos se acercaba mas de lo necesario.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes, estas sorda o que?!-

-Vale, vale…no hace falta que te pongas así- deshizo su amarre aunque su proximidad era la misma que antes.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, esta vez, para dejarlos salir. Caminaron en dirección a las puertas de cristal mientras varias de las enfermeras daban suspiros al ver pasar enfrente de ellas al pelinegro.

La verdad es que más de la mitad de las enfermeras iban tras él, pero al parecer, él no tenía ojos para ninguna de ellas.

Tras cruzar la puerta, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la derecha para emprender su camino hacia la biblioteca, y Karin lo siguió. En ese momento el pelinegro se giró y la detuvo.

-Vete a casa-

-Pero yo quería ir contigo…-

-No! Esta vez tú no entras en mis planes-

La mirada de la pelirroja irradiaba ira, casi siempre la excluía de sus planes y eso era una de las cosas que ella mas odiaba.

-Y si no quiero- lo retó

-No te atrevas a desobedecerme- se acercó a ella asta que sus labios se situaron a escasos centímetros del oído de la pelirroja – A no ser…que quieras tener una muerte prematura…-

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre, y más cuando vio la sádica sonrisa que llevaba dibujada el menor de los Uchihas en su rostro.

-S-si…t-te esperare en casa-

Dio media vuelta y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"_Ufff…menos mal que me la he quitado de encima"_

Cerró los ojos un instante, y siguió su camino.

-

Después de 5 minutos llegó a la biblioteca y entró con decisión.

Era realmente grande, ocupaba cuatro pisos y las salas eran tan grandes que podías perderte en ellas.

Se fijó en que, ya dentro del edificio, a su derecha había una pequeña recepción. Meditos durante unos segundos, y finalmente se acercó a la chica que se encontraba allí para atender a los ciudadanos.

"_Si quisiera encontrar los libros por mi mismo me pasaría semanas aquí dentro, y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, así que prefiero que me lo indique esta chica y de esta forma, al menos, aprovechare mejor el tiempo."_

La muchacha, que tendria unos 24 años, estaba sentada enfrente de un ordenador, y parecía muy concentrada, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

-Hump-

-Oh! Perdone, no me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba aquí delante- se levantó del asiento y se ajustó las gafas –Que quería?

-Me gustaría saber donde puedo encontrar los libros que hablan sobre los sellos malditos y todo lo relacionado con ellos-

-Si, claro-

Al girarse para mirarlo en el ordenador, le dio a un montón de papeles que había sobre la mesa y se cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

"_Es realmente torpe…"_

Cuando finalmente logró recogerlos todos, se sentó en la silla de nuevo, tecleó una información y luego le dijo la dirección la pelinegro.

-Pasillo 8, estantería b, y en el primer estante se encuentra lo que busca-

La chica lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero más que una indicación eso parecía un acertijo o algo parecido.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado la chica, y allí los encontró. Había unas 20 o más. Suspiró, y cogió el primero. Aquello le iba a costar bastante tiempo.

-

Llevaba más de tres horas leyendo aquellos malditos libros y en ninguno de ellos había encontrado nada de lo que buscaba. Ya se había leído 19 y nada. Pero, que iba a hacer? Solo podía ir a por el siguiente y ya.

Este parecía más viejo, tanto su portada como su contraportada estaban muy deteriorada, y las hojas eran de un color amarillento con alguna que otra mancha de humedad. Lo ojeó un poco y en él explicaba cada sello maldito que ha existido o que se dice que pueden existir, y al lado había dibujada la forma para poder identificarlo. Era bastante interesante ya que había muchas mas cosas que en cualquiera de los libros que había leído antes, así que lo cerró, se lo llevó a una de las mesas que había en aquella sala, se sentó, y lo volvió a abrir para empezar a leer.

-

20 minutos habían pasado desde entonces, aun no lo había visto y ya no faltaban más de 15 hojas para terminarlo. Pasó la hoja que acababa de leer y se paró a leer el titilo del sello que venia a continuación.

"_**La leyenda del ángel caído"**_

Eso más que el nombre de un sello parecía, como dice en el titulo, una leyenda. Pero…

_**"¿Por qué la han puesto en este libro?"**_

_-_

Aquello le intrigó así que siguió leyendo:

-

_El protagonista de esta historia es el ser al que muchos temen y otros no se atreven a mencionar su nombre._

_Lucifer_

_La simple mención de su nombre parece evocar el olor del azufre. Se le imagina como el ángel más bello de la creación y también como el causante del mayor drama cósmico jamás ocurrido. Cuenta la leyenda que, seducido por su propio orgullo, arrastró a una gran parte de los ángeles que adoraban a Dios, provocando una rebelión cuyas consecuencia últimas son la existencia del dolor, la maldad y la muerte en el mundo. Lucifer es considerado desde entonces como el ideólogo del mal, el instigador del lado oscuro del hombre, el tentador primero. Pero su historia está llena de contradicciones, y una de ellas es la ausencia de una verdadera historia sobre lo que pasó luego._

_Hace ya 250 años, se dice que el ángel caído se le apareció, en una noche de verano, a una sacerdotisa. Esta, asustada, intentó huir de él pero por desgracia no lo logró._

_Lucifer se le acerco, una vez la había acorralado, y la cogió del cuello dejándole solamente que pudiese aspirar el aire necesario para no morir inmediatamente, y con la otra mano la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos, rojos como la sangre._

"_-Pobre de ti, criada de Dios, que piensas que él puede protegerte de cualquier mal-" le sopló en el rostro para apartar uno de los mechones de cabello que tenia en medio._

_La sacerdotisa empezó a sudar frío, tenía miedo…mucho miedo, ya que no sabía lo que seria capaz de hacerle aquel ser._

"_-Tu alma pura ha sido la elegida y al mismo tiempo condenada a decir esta profecía-"_

"_**A aquellos de cuerpo y alma pura, tan puros y delicados como una flor, que tengan el corazón forjado de ira, dolor y maldad, y que sean capaces de matar a sangre fría…se les otorgara el poder del mal mediante un sello maldito que los identificara como a un ÁNGEL CAÍDO"**_

"_-Quiero que nada mas te suelte, vayas al poblado que hay al sur y anuncies dicha profecía-"_

_Entonces, la habitación se iluminó con una luz roja tan intensa que la sacerdotisa tubo que cerrar sus ojos, y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que aquel ser había desaparecido. Totalmente aterrorizada emprendió su caminó hacia el poblado mencionado anteriormente por Lucifer._

_Cuando llegó estaba muy exhausta pero el miedo aun se podía apreciar en sus ojos dorados._

"_-Escuchadme aldeanos de este pueblo!!-"_

_La gente se apelotonó a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que ella tenia algo que anunciar._

"_-Mi profecía es la siguiente-"_

_Tomó aire._

"_**A aquellos de cuerpo y alma pura, tan puros y delicados como una folr, que tengan el corazón forjado de ira, dolor y maldad, y que sean capaces de matar a sangre fría…se les otorgara el poder del mal mediante un sello maldito que los identificara como a un ÁNGEL CAÍDO"**_

_Todos quedaron asombrados ante dichas palabras pero unos segundos después, bajo el suelo que pisaba la sacerdotisa se dibujó una estrella dentro de un círculo, la Estrella de David, que emanaba una luz violeta cegadora que cegó a todos lo allí presentes._

_Ninguno de los presentes pudo explicar claramente lo que ocurrió a continuación ya que se oyó un grito desgarrador y cuando la luz desapareció de la sacerdotisa solo quedaban cenizas. _

-

Las palabras de dicha profecía quedaron incrustadas en la mente del Uchiha, no conseguía entender lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero de lo único que si estaba convencido era de que aquel sello era igual que el de Sakura ya que un poco más debajo de lo que había escrito aparecía un dibujo de dicho sello maldito.

Quería saber mas, mucho mas, y sabia donde podía conseguir lo que buscaba.

Naruto.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de aquella sala, las 8:30 hora de cenar, y seguramente Naruto estaría comiendo ramen en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó donde se encontraba antes de que él lo cogiera, salió de aquel edificio y se dirigió al puesto de ramen.

-

-

-

Al fin había llegado y allí se encontraba como siempre, sentado en una de las mesas sorbiendo el caldo de su enorme tazón de ramen.

Se acercó a Naruto sigilosamente y cuando se quedó frente a él se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre.

-Hump…-

Naruto dejó de sorber el caldo y depositó el tazón en la mesa.

-Que quieres Sasuke?-

-Información-

-Si…claro…información…como he podido pensar aunque sea por un segundo que habías venido para recuperar nuestra amistad?- parecía decepcionado

-Hump- apartó su mirada pero después lo volvió mirar decidido

-Ya veo…Y que clase de información buscas?-

-Sobre Sakura-

-Sakura? Te interesas por ella? Después de todos estos años pasando absolutamente de ella y ahora apareces de la nada interesándote por ella? Realmente no te comprendo-

-Hump…solo quiero saber sobre el sello que lleva puesto-

-Sello? De que me estas hablando?-

-No te hagas el tonto haciendo como si no supiese nada-

-Mira, han pasado muchas cosas durante el tiempo que no has estado aquí, y una de ellas fue que Sakura desapareció durante un año entero, la buscamos desesperadamente pero nadie logró encontrarla, y un día finalmente volvió, pero todo en ella había cambiado, su personalidad…su cuerpo…su mirada…su forma de vestir…y su modo de lucha-

-Como desapareció?-

-No lo se, todo ocurrió mientras yo me estaba entrenando con Jiraiya pero me dijeron que fue en una misión que le había sido otorgada a ella y tres ninjas mas, durante la misión el grupo fue atacado y todos murieron menos dos, Sakura y otro chico que fue el que informó a la Hokage de que se habían llevado a Sakura con ellos-

-Entonces nadie sabe que lleva un sello?-

-Pues si no lo sabia ni yo mismo, no creo que lo sepa nadie-

-Mierda…-

-Es malo ese "sello" que dices que lleva puesto?- estaba bastante preocupado por su compañera, nunca salía nada bueno de ese tipo de cosas.

-La verdad es que aun no lo se pero no tiene buena pinta-

-Entiendo…-

"_Como puede ser que nadie sepa nada? Parece que voy a tener que ir a hablar con la Hokage directamente y dejar de dar rodeos. Pero por las horas que son…lo mas seguro es que ya no este en la oficina así que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es irme a casa a descansar y nada mas amanezca ir a hablar con ella" _

Sasuke se dispuso a levantarse e irse pero en ese instante Naruto lo cogió de la mano.

-No se muy bien lo que pretendes, y ya que veo que eres el único que sabe sobre ese tema, espero que seas capaz de hacer que todo esto acabe bien-

-Hump…- dio media vuelta y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando atrás a un Naruto preocupado y desolado.

-

-

-

De camino a cas no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

Sakura

"_Maldita molestia! Porque me estoy preocupando por ti? Debería…poder quitarte de mi cabeza pero…no puedo! De donde ha salido esta Sakura que le planta cara a las dificultades y donde se a quedado la otra? Pero a decir verdad, la de ahora tiene un punto de misterio que...- _poniendo cara de perverso _-No…no! Yo no puedo estar pensando en esto. Y te juro Sakura…que te vas a arrepentir de haberme retado."_

Tanto barullo había en la calle que Sasuke fue incapaz de seguir con sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de un bar aunque había bastante gente en la calle de lo lleno que estaba. Borrachos, gente joven…y muchos mas se abarrotaban en la puerta para poder entrar, pero de entre toda esa gente el Uchiha solo pudo fijarse en una pareja que salía del local. Aunque no era muy difícil fijare en la chica ya que su exótico pelo la hacia bastante localizable.

"_Sakura…y su novio"_

Pareció como si el pelinegro escupiera esa última palabra.

Sakura parecía un poco ebria y llevaba puesto un vestido provocador que le llegaba asta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y un escote de pico. Sasori en cambio, llevaba una camiseta negra con los dos primeros botones de esta desabrochados, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros.

Sasori la llevaba cogida de la mano e intentaba pasar entre toda aquella multitud. Una vez fuera, él la apoyó contra la pared, pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Sakura y la empezó a besar apasionadamente y sin dedicar un solo segundo a la simple acción de respirar.

Sakura parecía complacida y divertida con la lucha de lenguas que se estaba dando lugar en su boca.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el Uchiha.

Empezó a hervirle la sangre y activó su sharingan, produciéndole a Sasori un escalofrío aunque no lo hubiese visto, apretó bien fuerte sus puños y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Al llegar, su presencia izo que Sasori separara sus labios de los de Sakura que tenía la respiración muy agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Apártate de ella- dijo con vos amenazadora el pelinegro

-Pero que estas diciendo? Aquí el único que debe irse eres tú-

-Hump-

-Chico, chicos…jajaja, cálmense- al parecer a la pelirosa todo aquello le parecía muy divertido y le entraban ganas de reírse, aunque tal y como iba todo le parecía gracioso, incluso el solo hecho de ver a un gato caminando (que ejemplo mas raro no? xD pero no sabia que poner)

El pelinegro la cogió por la muñeca y la arrastró unos metros mas para la derecha, así Sasori no podría oír lo que le iba a decir. Pero este no iba a quedare ahí mirando como si nada así que se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, aunque cuando se estaba acercando Sakura lo detuvo.

-Sasori-kun, quédate ahí tranquilo y no te muevas, que este solo quiere decirme alguna tontería y ya esta. Después, cuando acabe ya volveremos a lo nuestro- le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso al aire.

Maldiciendo al pelinegro entre susurros Sasori se recargó en la pared haciendo como si le diera igual, pero no eras así, ya que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para ver si se enteraba de algo sobre lo que le estaba diciendo el Uchiha a su querida novia.

"_Sasori-__kun__? Oh no…eso si que no…es demasiado"_

Se decía Sasuke a si mismo.

-Que quieres Uchiha?- dijo intentando parecer seria pero tal y como iba eso era imposible.

-Que te controles un poco, no crees?-

-Porque? Yo voy bien-

-Mírate, estas ebria y vas por ahí besuqueándote con tu novio en cada esquina, pareces una…-

-Una que!!? Es que no puedo hacer lo que a mi me de la gana con mi novio?-

-Hump- frunció el ceño

-Es que acaso tengo que hacer lo que tu quieras?-

-…-

-Te crees con el derecho de venir ahora, después de tantos años, y querer que todo sea como antes?-

-…-

-Que siga siendo esa chica que te seguía a todas partes y a la que tratabas como un trapo sucio?-

-Hump- que ella dijera eso en ese preciso momento le molestó bastante ya que lo estaba dejando como si fuese una persona asquerosa, pero todo lo que decía era cierto y no podía negarlo, así que desvió su mirada.

Sakura vio como el pelinegro había dirigido su mirada hacia otra dirección, ya no la miraba directamente a los ojos y había desactivado su sharingan, pero luego miró a Sasori y el sharingan volvió a activarse.

-Es que acaso estas celoso?-

"_Celoso? Yo? No, ni loco estaría yo celoso y menos por ella, por ver como besa a otro Ninja que no soy yo, Sasuke, del que __siempre__ estuvo enamorada"_

"_**Exacto!**__**Estuvo**__**, pasado. Ahora por lo que parece ya no queda nada de ese amor"**_

"_Tu cállate y no te metas!!"_

"_**Vale, vale"**_

-Ni muerto estaría yo celoso- dijo con aires de superioridad –Por mi puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana-

-Pues eso- se deshizo de su agarre y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sasori, se echo a sus brazos y lo besó, luego, él le pasó la mano por la cintura y se fueron calle abajo.

-Hump-apretó los puños con rabia, cogió impulso y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado asta llegar a su casa.

-

-

-

Entró por la puerta hecho una furia y la cerró con tal fuerza que izo que retumbara toda la casa.

-Sasuke-kun!! Al fin volviste, te estaba esperando!!- dijo echándose a sus brazos.

-Hump-

El Uchiha la apartó bruscamente y se fue a su habitación.

-Karin has cenado ya?- le pregunto a medio camino

-Si-

-Entonces vete a tu habitación y vístete de forma provocativa, en diez minutos te quiero en mi habitación. Hoy necesito de tus servicios-

-Si!!- espetó emocionada –Me encanta cuando esta enfadado o de mal humor ya que así en la cama es mas agresivo- esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro para ella misma.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuara…**_

-

-

-

**Bueno, que os ha persicido? Ya se que este capitulo es totalmente Sasuke, pero eso el proximo lo hare todo Sakura así podreis saber lo que hacia ella mientras Sasuke recopilaba información y ademas...TAXAN TAXAN!!! que es lo que le regana Sasori a ella.**

**xD**

**Gracias por leerlo y espero que medejen algun Review ok?**

**bien pues esto es todo amigos!! **

**(parece como en los capitulos estod e busbuni xD cuando se acaban que sale el conejo de el circulo ese jajaja)**

**Para finalizar le doy las gracias a todos los que me enviaron Reviews en el anterior capitulo:**

**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------Karina Natsumi------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kyo nakamura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------chio-miau------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------marijf22------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Miriam H.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ofelitha moshithitha---------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. 6º La Desconocida De Ojos Rojos

**Hola!! Al fin he llegado a tiempo para navidad...ufff...lose, lose...me quieren matar o me miraran con el Mangekyou Sharingan para poder torturarme por los siglos de los siglos por haberos hecho esto jajajaja (xD). Pero bueno...me podreis perdonar no? Es navidaaaad y espero que os hayan traido muchos regalos a todos, y que paseis estos dias con las personas que mas quereis ^^...**

**Bueno...espero que la espera haa valido la pena y que os guste este capitulo del fic =D**

_Espero que les guste -__ Pensamientos_

**_Espero que les guste -_****_ Inner_**

Espero que les guste - Texto normal

**_Espero que les guste -_****_Donde se sitúa la historia_**

(Espero que les guste) - Lo que dice la autora

-

-

6º La desconocida de Ojos Rojos

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Tras dejar a Sasuke atrás siguió caminando junto a Sasori asta su casa.

Una vez frene a la puerta, Sakura sacó las llaves con torpeza y intento acertar al meter la llave adecuada en la cerradura. Primer intento…fallido, segundo…nada, tercero…

Entonces notó como la mano del pelirrojo agarraba la suya y le ayudaba a insertarla.

-Sakura, no crees que has bebido demasiado?-

La ojijade volteó para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Tenia un semblante… ¿Serio?... No, imposible yendo tan ebria.

-Pero tu sabes con quien estas hablando? Yo, la discípula de la Hokage que por suerte o por desgracia es una gran aficionada al sake, y ya he sufrido muchas veces las consecuencias que eso conlleva. Apuestas haber quien bebe más, sus constantes gritos, un brindis tras otro sin sentido alguno…y muchas cosas más. Así que no me digas que he bebido mucho porque esto no es nada.-

-Tu crees? Mírate y veras como te estas equivocando-

-Mmmm… yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal-

Nada excepto que no podía permanecer más de un minuto en el mismo sitio ya que iba tambaleándose, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y los ojos los tenía entrecerrados.

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma y entra en casa- dijo cogiendo el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que la pudiese abrir, el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Sasori, al ver que la pelirosa estaba cayendo, se apresuro a cogerla antes de que cayera en el suelo y se hiciera daño.

Suspiró, abrió la puerta, y se dirigió a su habitación para depositarla en su cama.

Una vez hecho, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y suspiró con pesadez mientras acariciaba el bello rostro que tenía la muchacha en ese instante en el que la luna lo hacia parecer mas puro y hermoso.

-Sakura….que haré contigo…?-

Permaneció durante unos minutos observándola para luego levantarse y coger una hoja de papel blanco y un bolígrafo, y empezar a escribir su despedida.

Tan solo había tardado cinco minutos en escribirla.

Dejó la hoja en la mesita de Sakura y encima su pequeño regalo, se acercó al rostro de la pelirosa y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, tras esto, emprendió su camino hacia la ventan y una vez allí, le echó un último vistazo a la joven y se marchó.

-

-

-

El sol de la mañana hizo que Sakura abriera pesadamente sus ojos de nuevo y se levantara para tomar el desayuno, pero no pudo.

-Ooohh…por kami…este dolor de cabeza me esta matando. Quizás si me pase un poco con la bebida…- en ese momento lo recordó –Sasori!!-

Miró a su alrededor pero no estaba allí junto a ella. En lugar de eso, lo que encontró fue una hoja escrita y doblada por la mitad encima de su mesita. Sobre ella habian escrito algo.

_Para mi querida Sakura…_

-Esto debe ser de Sasori…-dijo pesadamente mientre lo cogía con sus manos

_**-Ohh…cállate y no grites! Que este dolor de cabeza me duele igual que a ti o más, y si gritas aun me duele más-**_

-Vale, vale…-

_**-Por cierto, ayer te quedaste dormida antes de entrar a casa y Sasori no nos dio ese objeto que él decía que era tan importante-**_

-Oohh…no me lo recuerdes, pobre…y ahora no puedo hacer nada porque se ha ido-

_**-Es cierto…-**_

-Pero mira esta carta…-

_**-Una carta? Y k esperabas para decírmelo?-**_

-La verdad es que me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado…-

_**-Pues no deberías, porque ese sentimiento es para los débiles y ahora somos fuerte y no debemos parecer tristes o cansadas. Así que abre esa carta y lee lo que hay escrito en ella.-**_

-Si, tienes razón.-

Decidida, la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querida Sakura, en estos momentos yo ya estoy muy lejos de esta aldea. Siento no haber podido informarte mejor de que tipo de misión era pero no me era permitido. Ahora que ya no estoy, no me impide nadie el que te diga que mi misión, y la del escuadrón en el que estoy, es la de obtención de información sobre Orochimaru. En pocas palabras…es una misión suicida, y se que no volveré a verte. No quiero que llores ni que estés triste…porque aunque no este de forma física, yo siempre estaré a tu lado…te amo…y eso no va a cambiar nunca, aunque se que yo no soy el chico con el que sueñas, con el que piensas en cada instante, por el que das tus suspiros…se que no me quieres de la misma forma en que lo hago yo, lo puedo ver en esos preciosos ojos jade que tienes, pero no importa… porque yo seguiré amándote. Respecto a tu regalo…se que no es nada de lo que tu hayas imaginado pero se que te va a servir de ayuda e incluso puede que te salve la vida algún día, así que llévalo siempre con tigo colgado en ese collar tan hermoso que llevas todos los días. Bueno…solo me queda despedirme de la forma más breve posible para no alargar esto mucho más. Adiós Sakura, te amo._

Arrugó el papel con fuerza y lo lanzó contra la pared que había frente a su cama.

-Como…como pudo Tsunade-sama enviar a Sasori a semejante misión!!? Él no era el indicado para hacerla!- gritó envuelta en una sensación de tristeza, furia y odio.

Cogió el regalo que el pelirrojo le había dejado antes de marcharse y lo incluyó en la cadena del collar, quedando así junto a la media luna. Se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió, y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la hokage para pedirle explicaciones sobre el porque había enviado a Sasori a esa misión.

Una vez dentro del edificio, entró a su oficina abriendo la puerta bruscamente y haciendo que los allí presentes dieran un salto por el gran estruendo que había hecho.

-Sakura!! Que crees que estas haciendo?-

Alrededor de la hokage se encontraban dos ANBUS y Shisune, que miraban la ojijade con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Sakura, sin importarle la presencia de aquellas personas, se acercó a la mesa y dio un fuerte manotazo sobre ella.

-Como fuiste capaz de enviar a Sasori a una misión suicida como esa!!??- el tono de voz que estaba utilizando era muy grave y se notaba el odio que sentía por cada una de las palabras que salían por su boca.

-Soy la hokage, y la elección que hice a la hora de escoger a los ninjas que tenían que ir a esa misión ha sido la más indicada.-

-Sabes el tipo de ninja que es, sus capacidades, su técnica y el modo en el que plantea sus movimientos y ataques. No es el tipo de ninja indicado para esa misión y lo sabes, así que no me vengas diciendo que has hecho lo correcto porque no es así!-

-Soy tu superior quieras o no, tu maestra y tu hokage, así que tendrás que aceptar todo lo que yo haga y acatar mis ordenes quieras o no. Si te he dicho que lo que he hecho esta bien, esta bien y punto!! Y ahora te ordeno que te retires!-

-Esto no va a quedar así. Si tu lo has enviado a una muerte segura y no piensas hacer nada antes de que ocurra algo…lo hare yo misma…porque, al parecer tu sí, pero yo no pienso dejar morir a un amigo.-

Dio media vuelta y salió indignada por la puerta dando un portazo y dejando a una Tsunade perpleja.

Iba saltando de tejado en tejado en dirección hacia su casa. Ella ya lo tenía claro, iba a ir a buscarlo. Era bastante simple, solo tenía que seguir el rastro que había dejado su chakra, aunque no sabía si aun estaría lo bastante fresco.

Una cosa si que tenia clara, ahora iría a casa, cogería el armamento necesario, luego buscaría a Kata para emprender el viaje y finalmente, traería sano y salvo a Sasori.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Despertó por culpa de unos rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana y le iluminaban la cara. Al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquella amplia cama ya que unos finos brazos le rodeaban su brazo izquierdo.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurro Karin medio dormida, por suerte se volvió a dormir en unos pocos segundos.

"_Suerte que se ha dormido porque si no hubiese querido ducharse conmigo y…"_

El pelinegro se levantó con desgano y se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja con un poco de asco. Se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una refrescante ducha y quitarse el cansancio de la noche anterior.

Cuando salió de la dicha, con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura y el pelo totalmente mojado, camino asta el armario, sacó su ropa, se la puso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, la respiración de Karin había cambiado y eso solo quería decir una cosa.

-Sasuke-kun!! Donde crees que vas sin mi??- se le echo encima tirándolo al suelo, quedando así ella encima de él –Ibas a dejarme aquí solita?-

-Hump- se levantó dejando a la chica en el suelo y salió de allí.

Sabía que Karin no lo iba a dejar estar solo tan fácilmente, y conociendo la habilidad de rastrear el chakra que tenia ella, Sasuke decidió esconder su chakra y salir de la mansión Uchiha para ir a entrenar.

Se adentró en el bosque en busca del lugar idóneo para entrenar pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su parte. Por mas que buscaba no lograba encontrarlo, asta que finalmente, después de pasar casi 20 minutos buscándolo, lo encontró. Era una zona bastante alejada de Konoha, había un pequeño prado, en el centro un gran árbol que parecía se muy antiguo por lo alto que era, y si salías del prado había un denso bosque.

-Perfecto para entrenar todo tipo de técnicas y jutsus-espetó el pelinegro.

Y así empezó su entrenamiento diario, se paso toda la mañana practicando y mejorando cada una de sus habilidades, así como también su Sharingan.

Cuando ya no pudo más, trepó hasta una de las ramas del gran árbol y observó el paisaje. Se podía notar que estaba cansado por las gotas de sudor que tenía por todo el torso y por el rostro, pero en cambio éste tenía un semblante neutro, como si no sintiera el cansancio. También se había bajado el aori dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo. Sasuke se quedo mirando las destrozas que había hecho en esa parte del bosque, gran parte de los árboles que rodeaban el prado habían sido derribados y partidos en mil pedazos, y el suelo del prado habían grandes grietas y hoyos.

Sonrió para si mismo, orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Todo aquello quería decir que tenía poder…mucho poder, y eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban.

Pero en ese momento vio algo que nunca había esperado ver, una loba de cinco metros de altura y con un pelaje blanco como la nieve, pasó delante de él a toda velocidad llevando a lomos a una chica de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello blancos con destellos plateados (no como el pelo de una vieja anciana xD), llevaba puestas unas vendas alrededor de la parte superior del torso, como si fuera un top, unos pantalones cortos de un color rojo muy fuerte, casi como el granate, en su brazo derecho llevaba una especie de escudo negro que se adaptaba perfectamente a la forma del ante brazo (lo mismo que Sasuke lleva en su brazo en shippuden =P), y unas botas negras también. En el abdomen, alrededor del ombligo, llevaba como un tatuaje en forma de sol pero que se extendía un poco más en la punta superior, inferior, izquierda y derecha.

Durante los pocos segundos que le costó a la loba pasar por aquel lugar, los dos pudieron mirarse directamente a los ojos, y entonces fue cuando Sasuke la recordó.

"Es ella…como no he notado su chakra cuando se acercaba? Lo esta escondiendo pero, porque? Ella es la misma chica que vi en la guarida de Orochimaru cuando aun estaba con él…"

-

-

-

**[Flash Back]**

-

Estaba entrenando mientras Orochimaru observaba cada uno de los avances que había hecho desde que estaba allí. Habían pasado dos años y medio desde que me marcho de Konoha y mi poder era mucho mayor que lo era antes.

-Muy bien Sasuke, mañana te enseñare como invocar serpientes mucho más grandes y dos nuevos jutsus así que…-

De entre los arbustos que los rodeaban apareció una chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos.

-Preciosa, ya has vuelto?

La muchacha sin decir nada se acercó a Orochimaru y le susurró algo en el oído.

-Aja…si…vale, prefiero que continuemos hablando dentro- le informó Orochimaru a la chica.

Ya no volví a verla hasta el día en que escapé de la guarida para ir en busca de Itachi.

Recorría cada uno de los pasillos de la guarida hasta llegar a la salida pero cuando salí pude ver a aquella chica enfrentándose a Orochimaru y parecía que iba ganando ya que pude ver a un Orochimaru totalmente destruido, lleno de heridas y perforaciones es su cuerpo aunque aun se mantenía en pie, en cambio, la chica tenia bastantes herida pero su nivel de chakra era mayor y se veía preparada para otro ataque.

La muchacha me miró.

-Huye!! Esta vieja serpiente ya tiene su sentencia a muerte-

Vi que yo allí no tenía nada que hacer, así que me marche dejándolos atrás.

-

**[Fin Del Flash Back]**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Si…claro que es ella, nunca olvidaría esos ojos que solo quieren sangre y más sangre, pero que hace aquí?"_

Un AMBU interrumpió sus pensamientos apareciendo allí frente a él.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Hump-

-La hokage le llama para informarle sobre su decisión respecto a la petición de poder tener una estancia en esta villa.-

-Hump-

-Tiene cinco minutos para llegar a su oficina.-

Y con un PUFF desapareció.

-

-

Cuando llegó allí, Tsunade le dio permiso para entrar, y así lo hizo.

-He tomado una decisión, te permitiré que estés en esta aldea si tu a cambio haces una misión-

-Hump…de que se trata?-

-Recientemente, mi alumna ha recibido una noticia con la que no esta muy de acuerdo que digamos y ha escapado de Konoha en busca de un amigo. Lo que quiero que hagas en esta misión es que la encuentres y que la traigas de vuelta ya que eres uno de los mejores ninjas de esta aldea.-

Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro del moreno.

-Como se llama su alumna?-

-Sakura-

-Hump…y no puede ir Naruto?-

-Esta en una misión. Es que acaso no vas a aceptarla?-

-Hump- gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues entonces parte ya, te acompañara un escuadrón ANBU-

-No! No necesito ayuda de nadie para hacer algo tan simple como encontrar una kunoichi.-

-Encontrar a Sakura es una tarea fácil? Pobre Uchiha…que equivocado estas…quizás te sea fácil encontrarla ya que hace muy poco que ha escapado y no habrá llegado muy lejos aun, pero convencerla que vuelva…eso y que es difícil, es muy cabezota.- susurró para si misma, así que nadie la escuchó.

-Cuanto tiempo tengo?-

-No te voy a dar tiempo, cuando la encuentres, la traes y ya.-

-Hump-

El moreno asintió y se retiró de la habitación, le iba a ser muy fácil conseguir la estancia allí en Konoha.

Salió por la gran puerta de la aldea y invoco a ocho serpientes de tamaño normal.

-Quiero que empecéis a rastrear este chakra-

Se agachó y señaló en el suelo el último sitio donde se había detectado el chakra de la pelirosa, las serpientes olfatearon el lugar y con la lengua cogían pequeñas partículas de chakra y las almacenaban en una parte de su cuerpo para recordarlo, luego se dispersaron para empezar la búsqueda.

Mientras, Sasuke siguió en la dirección que había deducido por lo que había a su alrededor, las condiciones meteorológicas, y así emprendió su viaje.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Saskura's

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había salido de Konoha y por ahora todo iba bien, iba a lomos de su mejor amiga, Kata, y había activado el sello para poder utilizar los poderes que este le otorgaba para poder encontrar a Sasori mas rápidamente. Gracias a la visión de chakra que le permitía tener el sello, Sakura podía ver todo rastro de chakra que dejara un ninja aunque el rastro no estuviera fresco, cosa que un ninja cualquiera no podría hacer.

De repente la loba se detuvo y giro si cabeza para poder ver mejor a Sakura.

-Quieres decirme algo verdad?- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, conocía bastante bien a Kata.

La pelirosa, aunque ahora tuviese el pelo blanco, se bajó y se puso delante de ella. Reposó una de sus manos en el cuelo de la loba y se concentró, realizó un jutsu que le movía las cuerdas vocales dejándolas de tal forma que hiciese que la loba pudiera hablar.

-Ya esta- le anunció

-Sakura, deberías desactivar el sello…saber que puedes encontrar su rastro sin la necesidad de usarlo. Eres una de las mejores kunoichis que han existido, y si lo usas más de lo necesario acabaras perdiendo el control sobre ti misma.-

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes, se donde esta mi limite. Pero si no lo uso me costara más tiempo encontrarlo y eso es algo que no quiero.- dijo acariciando su aterciopelado pelaje.

-Lo entiendo pero…- todos los sentidos de Kata se pusieron alerta y Sakura lo notó.

-Que ocurre?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay serpientes…ocho exactamente, y nos están buscando…son muy rápidas y no tardaran más de cinco minutos en detectarnos y decirle a su amo nuestra ubicación.-

Serpientes?...eso solo quería decir una cosa, Sasuke la estaba siguiendo y eso no era nada bueno. Tenía el sello activo y por nada del mundo quería que él precisamente la viera en ese estado.

-Sakura! Desactiva el sello, rápido!!-

Kata tenía razón, debía desactivarlo ahora mismo si no quería tener a Sasuke delante de ella en solo cinco minutos.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Corría a toda velocidad saltando de rama en rama, el viento le daba en la cara y notaba un ambiente raro a su alrededor. Llevaba ya bastante rato sin tener noticias ni de la serpientes, ni del paradero de la pelirosa.

-Malditas serpientes…tanto os cuesta hacer vuestro trabajo?!-

De entre unos arbustos salió una de ellas sorprendiendo al moreno, aunque él impidió que se le notara. Ésta, se le enrolló en el brazo, extendió su cabeza asta la oreja del pelinegro y le siseó el paradero de Sakura. Cuando lo supo, deshizo el jutsu haciendo que las otras siete serpientes desaparecieran y concentró un poco de chakra en sus pies para tener más velocidad.

-Así que solo estas a unos pocos metros de distancia…Sa-ku-ra. Cuando llegue probaremos cuanta fuerza y poder has ganado durante todos estos años…- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura se concentró y miró a la loba.

-Camúflate!-

-Esta detrás de esos árboles!- dijo mientras obedecía, camuflándose con el entorno que le rodeaba.

La ojirroja hizo unos sellos rápidamente y desactivó el sello.

-Kaninji no jutsu!!-

Una luz cegadora inundó todo lo que la rodeaba (unos diez metros a la redonda mas o menos =D), y dejando que Sakura volviera a su aspecto normal, con su hermoso pelo rosado.

Sasuke apareció frente a ella dando un salto desde el árbol que había un poco más a delante.

-Sakura- dijo mirándola con esos ojos y ese rostro tan inexpresivo.

-Uchiha- espetó con el ceño fruncido, casi parecía como si hubiese escupido el apellido del moreno.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Continuara…

-

-

-

-

**Ya estoy aqui otra vez!! Que les ha parecido? ^^ Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y...pues...nada mas, que si pudiera hacerles un regalo (por eso de que es navidad y todo eso =P) os lo haria porque os quiero un monton y espero que sigan leiendo mi historia ^^...Ah! Y apartir de ahora responeres a preguntas que se me hagan por los reviews ok?**

**Y dejenme Reviews porfa, esque me motivan mucho a la hora de escrivir, despues de todo esto, aqui vienen las respuestas!!^^**

**-**

**chio-miau**

Sii ^^quizas me excedí al decir que se pasó 3 horas y 20 minutos leyendo en una biblioteca (xD) pero a ti no te a pasado eso de que cuando estas muy interesado en algo o haciendo algo, se te pasa el tiempo volando? Bueno si no te ha pasado no importa, a lo mejor soy un poco rara xD, y definitivamente...SI...es muy testarudo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el ejemplo ese del gato, es un poco chistoso xD. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y...nose...haber si vuelvo a escrivir algo que te haga gracia =D. Grax por tu review!! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

-

**Ofeitha moshithitha**

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior^^no te preocupes por dejar el review antes o despues, lo que cuenta es que almenos lo has dejado =D y te lo agradezco. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y...que te guste tanto o mas que ahora^^. Grax por el review!! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

-

**kyo nakamura**

Si...xD Karin es un adicta loca jajaja y Sasuke un celoso, pero mas hacia delante veras que aun puede serlo mas, te lo aseguroxD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia ^^ Grax por dejarme siempre un review, y haber si este capitulo te gusta tanto o mas que el anterior. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

-

**mari7523**

Me alaga que te guste el fic y espero que sigas leyendolo. Respecto a las preguntas que me has hecho en el review...siento no poder contestarte en estos momentos, ya que las respuesta a las preguntas que tu y quizas algun lector mas tengan, iran apareciendo conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Ya que lo que intento hacer es crear un poco de misterio. Lo siento de verdad y espero que no te enfades. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y haber si este te gusta tanto o mas que el otro^^. Grax por el review!! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

-

**Miriam H.**

Perdon por no haberte conestado antes =( Respecto a lo del SasoSaku no te preocupes xD no es para nada loco lo que pensaste y siento no haber podido subir este capitulo antes, tube muchos compromisos y contratempos que me impidieron escribir mas rapido. Pero bueno ahora ya lo he subido y espero que te guste. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 4 y espero que este te guste tanto o mas que los que has leido antes. Grax por los reviews que siempre dejas!!^^Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

-

**marijf22**

Grax por leer mi fic y espero que sigas leyendolo =P. Dentro de muy poco veremos los poderes de Sakura en plena acción, y veremos como le patea el c... a Sasuke xD o a lo mejor no, todo se vera dentro de poco, mejor dicho, denro de muuuy poco. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto o mas que el anterior^^. Grax por el review!! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**-**

**Cuidenseeeee!!**

**Besos!!**

**Xaoo!!**

-

-

-

**666DarkAngel666**


	7. 7º Doble Batalla

**Siento no haber podido subirlo antes, lo que pasa es que me fui de viage un mes a Londres con una faminlia inglesa y mi madre no me dejó llevarme el portatil así k no pude subirlo asta ahora (=(...) Bueno no quiero enrrollarme mucho ... solo quiero deciros que desde hace poco me estoy inspirando en una canción para escribir este fic y....me he comprado un pequeño arbol de cerezo!!! es precioso !!! Llevaba tiempo queriendo uno y por fin lo tengo ^^ lo cuido cada dia xD incluso me pongo a su lado cuando me pongo a escribir jajajaja!! Que locura!! =P**

**Bueno ya os dejo con el fic. **

**-**

_Espero que les guste __à Pensamientos_

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Inner_**

Espero que les guste à Texto normal

**_Espero que les guste _****_à Donde se sitúa la historia_**

(Espero que les guste) à Lo que dice la autora

-

-

-

-

-

_**7º Doble Batalla**_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's / Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

"_Que demonios ha sido esa luz? Me ha impedido verla desde la copa del árbol…se que salía de su cuerpo pero…porque? Que es lo que esta escondiendo? Dentro de muy poco lo averiguare, y si no me lo dices por las buenas Sakura…será por las malas"_

-Hump-

-A que has venido?-

-La hokage me ordenó que fuera en tu busca-

Sakura, ignoró sus palabras, se giró y siguió su camino, pero el pelinegro no la dejó avanzar más de seis pasos ya que se había posicionado delante de ella cerrándole el paso.

-Donde crees que vas?- dijo cogiéndola del antebrazo.

-Ah…que…No lo sabes?- espetó irónicamente.

La ironía izo que el menor de los Uchihas gruñera y frunciera el ceño.

"Quien se cree esta que es para hablarme así?"

Pero entonces, la reacción de la pelirosa lo dejó perplejo. Sakura se acercó a él asta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y sus rostros estaban separados por unos pocos milímetros, seguidamente dirigió sus labios cerca de su oído izquierdo y posó su mano libre (es decir, la izquierda…xD) en una de sus mejillas.

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha, poseedor del famoso sharingan, que es súper poderoso, conocedor de más de mil jutsus, y que es conocido por todas las villas como uno de los ninjas más fuertes de estos tiempos…no sabe donde va esta **débil** y **molesta **kunoichi? – susurró inocente y seductoramente pero con veneno en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, destacando las palabras "débil" y "molesta".

_**-"Muy bien Sakura!! Utiliza un poco de tus armas de mujer"-**_

_-"Ja…se nota que me conoces."-_

_**-"Pues claro!! Soy tu!! Lo recuerdas?...Bueno pero ahora sigamos a lo nuestro que este no sabe lo que le espera."-**_

"_-Si!"-_

Mientras la ojijade planeaba cosas con su inner, el moreno no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"_Maldito cuerpo!! Porque no te mueves?!! Me siento débil ante sus caricias…y eso… no me gusta nada!! He sido acariciado por miles de mujeres pero nunca me ha ocurrido esto…me recuerdan a las me mi madre…ella solía acariciarme la mejilla tan dulcemente…Pero que estoy diciendo?!! Esto debe ser un jutsu ilusorio o algo parecido…Muévete!! Sasuke muévete!!"_

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía, todo lo contrario, sin darse cuenta había sucumbido a sus caricias y había liberado el brazo de la pelirosa.

Sakura se percató de esto, sonrió de medio lado, y aprovechó el momento.

-Bueno…ya que no lo sabes…yo misma te lo diré.- Izo una pequeña pausa para rozar sus labios con el cuello del pelinegro y luego volver a su oreja.- Yo voy…donde a mi me venga en gana, y si tu estas aquí para impedírmelo y llevarme de regreso a Konoha, créeme cuando te digo que no te va a ser tan fácil como piensas.-

En ese mismo instante, Sakura le acertó uno de sus puñetazos cargados de chakra en el abdomen del moreno enviándolo varios metros bosque adentro y haciendo que este destrozara los árboles que había a su paso asta que uno lo detuvo.

Sasuke se levantó, escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía por una de las comisuras de su boca. Seguidamente, abrió sus ojos mostrando el sharingan activado.

"_Joder!! Como no pude hacer nada para detenerla? Ni siquiera pude esquivar el golpe…tenia el sharingan activado, y si hubiese sido algún tipo de jutsu o técnica la hubiera detectado, pero no había nada…no pude detectar en que momento empezó a acumular su chakra en el puño…y lo mas extraño de todo es, que no se cuando demonios le solté el brazo!! Esto no me gusta nada!!"_

Dirigió su chakra hacia sus pies y regresó rápidamente donde se encontraba Sakura.

Allí estaba ella con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Estas muy lento Uchiha… y dices que has estado estos años aprendiendo de Orochimaru?...pues…o él es malísimo como maestro…o tú eres un penoso aprendiz- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño -Tienes suerte de que te haya dado un puñetazo cargado de poco chakra, digamos que ha sido un capricho, el próximo será mucho mas fuerte, y te puedo asegurar…que no saldrás vivo-

La sangra del pelinegro hervía de rabia al oír las palabras de la pelirosa, así que decidió que ya era hora de ver cuanto había progresado su ex-compañera de equipo.

-Hump…Te ves muy segura de ti misma-

-Lo estoy- espetó poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Entonces…menos hablar y más luchar- dijo imitando los movimientos de la ojijade.

La batalla estaba apunto de empezar y ya no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera.

En cuanto la primera hoja tocó el suelo, la lucha empezó.

Sakura desapareció, y Sasuke empezó a buscarla con la mirada (aun tiene el sharingan activado asta que divisó una pequeña cantidad de chakra detrás de un árbol.

-Hump…pensabas que podías esconderte de mi?-

Corrió hacia ella y lanzó tres shurikens en esa dirección. Sakura salió de su escondite esquivándolos y se dirigió hacia él.

"_Me va a atacar directamente con técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo? Esto se pone interesante…Que harás si no puedes acertarme uno de tus puñetazos Sakura?"_

La pelirosa empezó a darle puñetazos pero ninguno lograba darle, ya que los rápidos movimientos de Sasuke lograban esquivarlos todos con facilidad. Pero de repente, del suelo salieron dos manos que sujetaron los pies del ojinegro impidiéndole moverse. Sakura fue a darle el golpe definitivo pero Sasuke fue más rápido, sacó la katana, cortó las dos manos que salían del suelo y dio un salto alejándose lo máximo posible de ella quedando casi apoyado en un árbol. El puño de la ojijade impactó en el suelo causando numerosas grietas y movimientos de tierra, algunos se hundían y otros ganaban altura.

Rápidamente, Sakura izo unos sellos.

-Triyunda no jutsu-

Unas flores de cerezo empezaron a caer del cielo y fueron creando un remolino alrededor de la pelirosa, y cuando se desvaneció no había ni rastro de ella.

"_Otra vez se a desvanecido…esto ya cansa"_

Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, Sakura habia sacado medio cuerpo del árbol que habia detrás de él. Lo agarró con sus brazos y lo echó hacia atrás pegándolo contra el tronco.

-Mierda!-

De entre los arbustos que había un poco más hacia delante, salió otra Sakura que corría hacia él con algo brillante en su mano.

"Un chidori?! No…parece una mezcla entre el rasengan y el chidori, y su color es rojo no azul. Parece estar cubierto por llamas…tengo que salir de aquí!"

Activó el mangekyou sharingan y miró a la Sakura que lo tenia sujeto y utilizó el Tsukuyomi haciendo que esta se sumergiera en un mudo donde seria torturada asta la murte. Segundos después esta Sakura desapareció liberando al Uchiha.

- Katon goukakyuu no jutsu-

La gran bola de fuego que salió de su boca carbonizó a la Sakura que de dirigía hacia él. Pero otra apareció detrás del pelinegro y le puso un kunai en el cuello.

-Se acabó para ti Uchiha…-

-Hump…No lo creo-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que detrás de ella había aparecido el verdadero Sasuke y que su katana le presionaba el cuello, y el Sasuke que había delante de ella había desaparecido.

-Aquí a la que se le ha acabado el juego es a ti…Sa-ku-ra –le susurró en el oído

-Que inocente eres…- la pelirosa soltó una risa extrañando al ojinegro- Piensas que a quien tienes delante es a la verdadera Sakura? En realidad, a la verdadera Sakura…aun no le has tocado ni un pelo…-

-Hump- pasó la katana por el cuello de esta y desapareció en una nube de humo.

El moreno parecía que iba a explotar por la cantidad de ira que corría por sus venas, giró su cabeza hacia la persona que había a su izquierda y gruñó.

-Yo soy la verdadera Sakura-

Un extraño ruido los alertó y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia unos árboles que había unos metros más hacia delante.

De entre los arbustos salieron cuatro ninjas, ninguno de ellos llevaba banda así que eran ninjas renegados.

"_Serán… los ninjas de los que advirtió Sai?"_

Se preguntó la pelirosa.

- Mira Rikuto…venimos a por uno y nos vamos a llevar a dos-

-Si, nuestro jefe estará muy contento cuando se los llevemos-

Decían mientras se acercaban poco a poco a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

-Realmente es una preciosidad esta mujer- espetó uno de ellos situándose al lado de la pelirosa y oliéndole un mechón de pelo.

Al ver esto el sharingan del moreno se activó y su cara cambió rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya…al parecer no debería hacer eso Sho- le dijo uno de los ninjas a su compañero mientras veía la cara de asesino con la que lo miraba.

-Porque? Es que acaso me vas a hacer algo Uchiha de pacotilla? No será…aaahhhhh!!!-

Sho no pudo continuar ya que Sakura le habia cogido la muñeca con la que él le había cogido el mechón, y se la había retorcido asta dislocársela.

-No necesito que nadie te haga nada por mí, puedo hacértelo yo sola-

-Maldita zorra!! Esta me la vas a pagar!! Taiyo déjame esta a mí, la destrozare en menos de diez minutos-

- Me gusta esa mujer pare un ángel por fuera, pero por dentro…es el demonio- dijo humedeciéndose lo labios –Lo pasaremos muy bien tu y yo preciosa-

-Parece que tienes hambre Hibiki…así que…que empiece el festín!!-

Sho y Hibiki se echaron encima de Sakura mientra Sasuke se defendia de los ataques de Taiyo y Rikuto.

-Con quien creéis que estáis luchando entupidos!!- exclamó el pelinegro mientras cogía a Rikuto del cuello y lo atravesaba con la katana, luego izo un giro y lo cortó por el medio.

-Tai…yo…-

-Idiota, siempre has sido demasiado confiado- dijo su compañero mientras lo veía morir.

El menor de los Uchiha sonrió de medio lado con superioridad y miró a Taiyo.

-El siguiente en morir vas a ser tú-

-Con migo lo vas a tener más difícil-

-

-

Mientras, con Sakura las cosas iban muy parecidas.

Habia conseguido eliminar a Sho utilizando un simple jutsu, pero con Hibiki las cosas eran mucho más diferentes.

La pelirosa tenía ocho agujas clavadas en el cuerpo y su enemigo no le dejaba ni un momento para que se las pudiera quitar, esto hacia que perdiera un poco de movilidad y rapidez ya que algunas de ellas estaban clavadas en las articulaciones y le dolían demasiado.

"_Llévate a Hibiki de aquí para que no te vea el Uchiha y utiliza el sello"_

Le decía la loba, pero ella no le hacia caso. No necesitaba utilizarlo para matar a un ninja tan insignificante como este.

-Ya me he cansado de jugar preciosa…ahora voy a ir enserio – dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que esta saliera despedía unos metros.

Hibiki hizo unos sellos y segundos después su cuerpo se fue transformando en una bestia enorme con dos cabezas, la suya y la de otro ser deforme. Sus extremidades aumentaron de tamaño, le salió una cola parecida a la de un escorpión pero más ancha y de la cual salían huesos afilados, los ojos se le volvieron totalmente negros, y de su pecho salió una enorme espada.

-Prepárate preciosa, porque esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo -va a ser lo último que vean tus hermosos ojos-

Sakura se levantó pesadamente, aquel puñetazo estaba cargado de chakra y llevaba electricidad, ya que le había bloqueado algunos músculos de su cuerpo. Cuando miró al frente frunció el ceño.

"_Esto va muy mal!! Con pocos movimientos ha conseguido bajar mi nivel un 40%...si esto sigue así me veré obligada a utilizar el maldito sello…debo deshacerme de esta agujas!! "_

La pelirosa aprovechó que Hibiki aun siguiera quieto para arrancarse las agujas pero estas no salían.

-Ja, ja, ja…crees que soy entupido? Te las lancé impregnadas con chakra y un poco de resina para que al mezclarse se produjera un pegamento muy fuerte…ja, ja, ja…estas malgastando tus fuerzas intentando sacártelas-

Sakura sonrió intentando pareces indiferente ante aquellas palabras pero sabía que en realidad no era así, le iba a costar bastante derrotarlo.

-Soy un hueso duro de roer y te lo voy a poner muy difícil…no te va a ser tan fácil matarme-

-Me gustas…pero me superan las ansias de derramar tu sangre-

Empuñó su espada y se dirigió directo hacia la ojijade.

-

-

Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que ambas batallas habían empezado seriamente, Sakura estaba bastante destrozada, y Sasuke, tenía algún que otro hueso roto, cortes y había gastado más de un 65% de su chakra.

La respiración del moreno estaba muy agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían tanto su rostro como su torso.

Taiyo estaba casi muerto, ya que uno de los chidori que había hecho Sasuke le había atravesado el abdomen pero aun así seguía en pie atacando al ojinegro y defendiéndose.

-Este es tu fin…Amaterasu!!-

Miles de llamas negras envolvieron el cuerpo de Taiyo.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya tocado luchar contra Hibiki- decía mientras su cuerpo se iba carbonizando- pero tu amiga…no ha corrido la misma suerte…-

Y su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró, y decidió girar su rostro para ver a su ex-compañera de equipo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, podía ver como la pelirosa era sujetada del cuello y le atravesaban el abdomen con la espada y luego la retiraba sin dejar de sujetar a la ojijade. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que ni el Ninja más rápido lo hubiese podido detener.

Luego, Hibiki acercó el rostro de Sakura al suyo y unió sus labios con los de él. Esto izo que la sangra del Uchiha ardiera por la ira que sentía al ver todo lo que le estaba haciendo a la pelirosa.

Corrió hacia ellos en el mismo momento en el que vio como lanzaba a Sakura, y antes de que esta cayera en el suelo el moreno la sujetó en sus brazos.

Le echó un rápido vistazo para comprobar su estado, se veía tan frágil, llena de cortes y heridas, y destrozada que Sasuke notó como su corazón se oprimía.

-Mira preciosa!!-gritó Hibiki para que esta abriera sus ojos- Tu príncipe ha venido a salvarte pero creo…que ha llegado demasiado tarde…-

El ojinegro mandó una mirada asesina hacia aquella bestia deforme y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. Esta abrió sus ojos y lo miró directamente sin parpadear.

-Molesta…-susurró el poseedor de sharingan

-Tranquilo…dentro de…poco dejaré… de serlo- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego caer inconsciente.

Sasuke se acercó a un árbol y la depositó cuidadosamente.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho eso-

El menor de los Uchiha dejó salir todo el poder que contenía el sello maldito haciendo que su piel se volviera de un color grisácea y que su pelo se hiciera más largo. En la espalda le salieron dos enormes alas en forma de manos cubiertas por pequeños dedos, y en su frente apareció una estrella negra.

-Estoy impaciente por ver que es lo que vas a hacerme…-espetó con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

-

-

-

-

-(siento no poner esta parte de la batalla =P pero como habréis comprobado no soy muy buena describiéndola así que he decidido quitar esta parte…xD perdooooon)

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

Finalmente había logrado vencer a Hibiki pero ya se había hecho de noche. Cansado y con escaso chakra se acercó a la pelirosa y la examinó de nuevo.

-Hump…que demonios es esto…-

Las heridas que tenía Sakura ya casi habían sanado, aunque la que tenía en el abdomen aun sangraba. Al parecer la molestia tenía más recursos de los que pensaba.

¿Tendría eso algo que ver con el sello?

Quizás si o quizás no pero en esos momentos el pelinegro lo único que quería era buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, así que cargó a la pelirosa en sus brazos y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol.

Pocos minutos después encontró una cueva situada cerca de un río y decidió que era el lugar adecuado ya que no podía volver a Konoha con un nivel tan bajo de chakra, si alguien los atacara estarían perdidos.

Entró y dejo a la ojijade en el suelo, le curo las heridas para después vendárselas, seguidamente la cubrió con su aori, recogió unos cuantos troncos y encendió un fuego.

Pesadamente se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de la pelirosa.

"_Que fue eso que sentí cuando Hibiki me dijo que Sakura moriría?…esa presión en el pecho…era como si alguien tuviese mi corazón en su mano y lo apretara…estaba preocupado…y más cuando la vi tan frágil…esa sonrisa que me dedicó…Podría decirse que la echaba de menos…pero que estoy diciendo? Por su culpa tengo el nivel de chakra tan bajo, y todo porque es débil."_

"_**No te equivoques a ti mismo, porque sabes que lo que estas diciendo no es verdad"**_

"_Aquí el único que se equivoca eres tú." _

"_**Lo que tu digas pero recuerda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y creo que con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y con todas las cosas que has sentido por ella…ya has dado medio paso."**_

"_Cállate de una vez!! Voy a lavarme la cara en el río haber si te quito de mi cabeza de una maldita vez."_

"_**Soy tú…¬¬' no puedes eliminarme"**_

"_Hump…"_

El moreno se levantó, frunció el ceño y se dirigió al río. Una vez allí se arrodilló, cogió un poco de agua entre sus dos manos y se la echó en la cara. Luego miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.

"_Porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…que me has hecho Sakura?...Cada vez que te veía con Sasori la sangra me hervía y cuando vi como ese maldito Hibiki te hacia todo aquello…me sobraron fuerzas para destrozarlo de un solo golpe…Me atrae tu sedoso pelo, tus ojos jade y cada una de las partes de tú cuerpo…pero tu forma de ser ha cambiado, te has vuelto mas madura, valiente y fuete aunque me cueste admitirlo y eso me gusta pero…también eres fría y no sientes remordimiento alguno al matar a una persona y eso es culpa mía…"_

"_**Definitivamente has dado el paso y te has enamorado de ella"**_

"_No estoy enamorado, solo me siento atraído físicamente por ella"_

"_**Si…ya…¬¬'(no pienses que me lo voy a tragar)"**_

"_Te dije que te--"_

Unos ruidos detrás de él lo alertaron pero al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Sakura.

La pelirosa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mostrando muecas de dolor al hacerlo ya que aun le dolían mucho.

-Dilo…-susurró

-…-

-Di que soy una molestia y que todo esto ha ocurrido porque sigo siendo débil-

-Hump-

-Vaya…-dijo mostrando una triste sonrisa- parece ser que sigues necesitando un diccionario para aprender nuevas palabras-

-Hump-

-…-

Sasuke le cogió el brazo izquierdo.

-Que haces ese sello?-

-Nada…es una tontería- susurró zafándose de su agarre.

-He visto como las heridas se te curan rápidamente si la necesidad de ningún jutsu medico ni nada, y eso no es una tontería-

-Pues digo la verdad…-

-No me mientas, he estado investigando y por lo que he descubierto es todo lo contrario-

-Pues entonces sigue investigando y no me preguntes, porque yo no pienso decirte nada-

-Porque?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Porque no estor orgullosa de tenerlo…-

Se izo un incomodo silencio donde ninguno de los dos decía nada, y poco después el ojinegro quiso aprovechar para que Sakura le respondiera a otra de sus preguntas.

-A quien buscas?-

-Deberías saberlo, si la hokage te ha mandado venir a por mi te deberá haber contado el porque me he ido y a quien busco-

-No lo ha hecho-

-Voy en busca del escuadrón de ANBUS que salió de Konoha hace unos días, su misión era ir a los túneles donde se vio a Orochimaru por ultima vez y recoger información. Pero eso es una misión suicida, esa zona esta repleta de experimentos de Kabuto y Orochimaru dispuestos a martar a todo aquel que se acerque, ninguna de las ANBU saldrá de allí con vida…y entre ellos esta…Sasori-

-Hump-

El moreno gruñó al oír el nombre se su novio, y la sangre empezó a calentársele.

-Debo encontrarlo antes de que ellos lleguen allí para traerlo de vuelta a la villa-

"_Ese tipo…es un sustituto! A ocupado mi lugar en el corazón de Sakura y ahora es a él a quien ella quiere traer de vuelta a Konoha…si no lo matan los engendros…lo are yo mismo! Va a arriesgar su vida yendo allí solo para hacer que él regrese…si le pasara algo…matare a ese maldito Sasori"_

Eso era lo que creía el menor de los Uchiha pero la verdad era un poco distinta, aunque él no lo supiese. Al pensar eso, la ira que contenía dentó aumentó.

-Tanto lo quieres…-dijo levantadote y yéndose.

-Porque me lo preguntas si a ti te da igual lo que yo sienta por él?- espetó imitando sus movimientos.

-Te equivocas!- exclamó cogiéndola de los brazos haciendo que retrocediera asta dar con un árbol.

La ojijade no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto esa faceta de Sasuke.

-…- no podía decir nada ya que esos ojos azabaches la miraban como nunca ante lo habían hecho.

-Vas a arriesgar tu vida para salvar a ese estúpido?!-

-Pues ese "estúpido", como tu lo llamas, ha hecho por mi muchas más cosas de las que tú a has hecho, y me ha querido más que otras personas en las que yo confiaba.- gritaba la pelirosa inmersa en su ira –fue amable conmigo, me abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba…-

Sakura seguía diciéndole todas las cosas que había hecho el pelirrojo por ella, pero el poseedor del sharingan no quería escucharla, no quería escuchar nada de lo que ella dijera sobre Sasori.

"_Cállate…Sakura!! Deja de decir todas esas cosas sobre él, yo soy mucho mejor que ese estupido, puedo ayudarte más de lo que él lo ha hecho y se satisfacerte muchísimo mejor!! Debería ser yo quien ocupara tu corazón, debería ser yo en quien pensaras a cada instante…debería ser yo quien robara tus suspiros! No digas nada más!! Detente!!"_

-…y además él…-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que unos calidos labios cubrían los suyos formando un calido beso, y el brazo derecho del moreno la cogía de su delgada cintura y la atraía hacia él pegando sus cuerpos.

-

-

-

-

-

**- **

**_Continuara…_**

-

-

-

**Bueno...spero k os haya gustado!! ^^ Me costó mucho escribirlo ya que no se me da nada bien describir batallas xD Los he echado de menos y spero que me dejen muchos reviews contando me si les ha gustado y tambien...si me han echado de menos.**

**Uff....voy a contestar vuestros reviews ahora mismo:**

**chio-miau**

Ja, ja, ja, ja...me alegra que haya alguien que me comprenda tan bien como lo haces tu ^^ Y respecto a la apariencia de Sakura...al principio no sabia como ponerla pero luego tuve un sueño donde aparecia así y decidí describirla talcual la vi en el sueño.(=P) Espero que sigas leyendolo oki? Cuidate!! Estare esperando tu review ^^

**setsuna17**

Grax por haber leido mi fic y tambien por la felicitacion ^^ espero que lo sigas leyendo y me dejes un review en este cap. ^^ Cuidate!!

**hatake-katia**

Sakura aun no le dejara ver todo su potencial pero dentro de poco lo ara ^^ Grax por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo el fic =P Cuidate!!

**marijf22**

Lo se...me ha sabido mal dejar las cosas asi pero queria hacerlo un poco...diferente (llamemoslo asi) xD Grax por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!! Cuidate!!^^

**Miriam H.**

No pasa nada ^^ te comprendo hay veces que a mi, por ejemplo, el instituto , los examenes, repasos y estudiar, no me deja tiempo para escribir y leer los fics de mis amigos xD Respecto al sello...si ^^ se me ocurrió ponerle uno. Y grax por la felicitacion =P y por el review. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic ^^ Cuidate!!

-

-

-

**-666DarkAngel666-**


	8. 8º Recuerdos

**Bueno, no voy a enrrollarme mucho, solo pedir disculpas por la tardanza...=(...aunque esta vez he tardado menos en subir este capitulo, sigo tardando demasiado en subirlos. Espero que me perdonen.**

**Ya les dejo con la continuación!!!!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**8º Recuerdos**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

-

Los labios de la pelirosa se sintieron atrapados por los calidos labios del moreno, que los besaba con ansia y seguridad, como si supiese que ella iba a corresponderle y con ese simple hecho, saber que el corazón de la ojijade aun era suyo. Pero no pasó nada de eso…los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo para luego entrecerrarlos dolida. Mientras el pelinegro seguía besándola esperando que ella correspondiera, la cabeza de la kunoichi se llenaba de dudas y su corazón de dolor.

"_Porque…? Porque después de tanto sufrimiento, desprecio, insultos y arrogancia…haces esto ahora?_ _No me has hecho ya suficiente daño Uchiha!!?... Seguramente quiere utilizarme para alguno de sus planes…quizás haga esto para que vuelva a enamorarme de él y así conseguir llevarme a Konoha mas fácilmente…Pero ya no soy una niña caprichosa!! No voy a caer rendida a tus pies por un simple y absurdo beso!! No voy a permitir que me utilices como a un entupido objeto!! Ni tampoco seré uno de tus muchos caprichos!!"_

Con toda la ira que la pelirosa contenía en esos momentos en su interior, mordió el labio inferior del ojinegro causándole un pequeño corte y haciendo que este retrocediese. Se zafó de su agarre y le abofeteó en la mejilla derecha dejándole una notoria marca rosada en su pálida piel que poco a poco iba intensificando su color. El menor de los Uchiha pasó su dedo índice por el labio para retirar la pequeña gota de sangre que estaba apunto de derramarse y luego miro directamente a los oves jade, en los cuales se podía apreciar el odio que sentía hacia el moreno.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, entendiste!! No pienso dejar que me uses como a un insignificante objeto, haber cuando te das cuenta de que soy mucho más que eso…-espetó, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo al río- Vuelve a Konoha mañana en la madrugada, no vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión respecto a que vuelva sin Sasori, así que permaneciendo aquí lo único que haces es perder el tiempo – se detuvo, giró su rostro para mirarlo y frunció el ceño- Voy a darme un baño…no quiero verte merodeando por los alrededores, y no molestes-

Volteó su rostro de nuevo y siguió su camino desapareciendo poco a poco entre la maleza del bosque.

-Hump…molesta…-susurró con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, admitía que le había sorprendido bastante que Sakura reaccionara así, pero le gustaba ver que aquella molesta niña se había convertido en una mujer que cada vez lo estaba volviendo más loco. Su nueva personalidad más dura aunque dulce a la vez, su forma de caminar, la manera en la que se acicalaba su sedoso pelo rosado… pero nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo eso.

-

-

**Hump…Molesta…**

-

-

Sakura había logrado escuchar las ultimas palabras dichas por el moreno pero no les tomó importancia, no volvería a dejar que aquella palabra la hiriese…no más!!

Apartó la última rama que le obstaculizaba el camino y vio frente al río a su mejor amiga, Taka, se acercó a ella a paso lento y ligero, aunque su cuerpo sentía todo lo contrario. Era como llevar una armadura hecha de puro hierro. Tan solo un par de pasos separaban a la loba de la pelirosa y una suave brisa mecía ambos cabellos. Taka giró su cabeza para observar directamente los ojos de la ojijade.

-No consigo comprenderte…- susurró

-No es fácil hacerlo- dijo sentándose al lado de la loba –Hay veces en las que ni yo misma puedo hacerlo-

-Dime porque no le muestras todo tu poder!!-

-…-

-Eres la mejor kunoichi de la historia, tanto como ninja y ninja-medico. Dejas que te trate mal y tu no haces nada!!-

-…-

-De que tienes miedo? Por no querer que él te viera usando el sello casi mueres en la batalla!!-

-Este maldito sello no dejaría que yo muriese- dijo observando su muñeca –Esta hecho para curar rápidamente cualquier tipo de herida-

-Me da igual!! Hoy te he obedecido y no he intervenido en la batalla en ningún momento, tal y como me dijiste. Aunque casi lo ago cuando te vi atravesada por esa espada, pero te aviso de que la próxima vez no me contendré y dejare que el Uchiha me vea tanto si quieres como si no- aclaró soltando un gruñido.

-Me alegra que hayas acatado mis ordenes- dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el pelaje y le pasaba rostro por su el lomo.

-…dime que motivos tienes para no querer mostrarle al Uchiha todo lo que tu eres…-

-Porque no estoy orgullosa de lo que soy!!- exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -…soy un monstruo…-susurró casi sin voz, mostrando lo débil e indefensa que se sentía en ese instante.

-No lo eres…-rozó su cara con el brazo de la ojijade – Has logrado controlar todo ese poder que antes te dominaba y te has convertido en una kunoichi fuerte y imponente.-

-Pero conseguí este poder actuando como un monstruo!!-

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Orochimaru te había controlado y te estaba utilizando-

Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, y parecía que la pelirosa no encontraba consuelo alguno para poder detenerlas.

-Aun recuerdo el rostro de aquella niña, sus ojos…- los sollozos aumentaron y Sakura cerró un par de minutos sus oves jade para recodar de nuevo aquel momento.

-

-

-

**[Flash Back]**

**-**

**-**

La pequeña aldea Aomori estaba siendo atacada, la mayoría de las casas estaban envueltas por llamas que las iban consumiendo poco a poco. Podías ver cuerpos inertes por las calles, y las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre. Aun se oían gritos de la gente que seguía viva y estaba atemorizada por la situación.

Tan solo cinco minutos después aquellos gritos cesaron dejando un tenebroso y escalofriante ambiente.

Solamente quedaban tres personas allí, dos de ellas eran los responsables de toda aquella matanza, y la otra era una niña de seis años que intentaba salvar su vida pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, pues uno de los ninjas la tenía inmovilizada y llevaba un kunai amenazante en el cuello de ella.

La pequeña tenía la cara completamente mojada por las lágrimas que había derramado y sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Que pasa Sakura, es que acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a esa mocosa?-

-No…por favor…- susurraba la niña entre sollozos.

La pequeña observó al ninja que tenia enfrente, su pelo era negro como una noche sin estrellas, sus ojos hacían que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciese, y esa sádica sonrisa de medio lado...hacia temblar todo su ser. Desvió su mirada a la chica pelirosa que la tenía inmovilizada y se sorprendió al ver que al igual que ella, esa chica estaba llorando.

El pulso le temblaba, había matado a más de ochenta personas en una noche y la culpabilidad y el odio hacia ella misma la estaban destrozando por dentro. Tenía entre sus brazos al último habitante de aquella aldea y se veía incapaz de acabar con su vida.

-Puede que me equivocara contigo y tu destino fuese ser débil-

-No soy débil...- dijo la ojijade cabizbaja

-Si fuera así ya habría acabado tu trabajo. Es que acaso no sientes odio por todas aquellas personas que te llamaban _débil_ cuando te veían?-

-No soy débil…- repetía una y otra vez ante todo lo que le decía su maestro.

-Que no eres débil? Mírate!! No puedes ni matar a una mocosa!!-

-No soy débil…-

-Lo único que estas haciendo es demostrarles a todos que tenían razón. Tan solo eres una indefensa y débil muchacha que no sabe hacer nada!! No sirves para nada!! Eres una carga para los demás!! Sigues siendo la misma muchacha débil que Sasuke abandonada en una banca!!-

-HE DICHO QUE NO SOY DÉBIL!!- exclamó la pelirosa desquiciada, perdiendo el control de si misma.

-ENTONCES MUESTRAMELO!!!-

-No…por favor!!- gritó la niña mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Pero Sakura ya había perdido el control y no era dueña de sus actos, apretó más el kunai contra el cuello de la niña y con decisión le hizo un profundo corte haciendo que esta se desangrara y muriese segundos después.

En el mismo instante en el que Sakura escuchó el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de la pequeña al caer en el suelo, volvió en si y observó sus manos manchadas de sangre. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se tapó el rostro con las manos y su llanto se oyó por toda la aldea.

Orochimaru se acercó a ella sonriente y le acarició el pelo.

-Ahora ya le has demostrado a todos lo que eres, una chica fuerte con…-

Orochimaru no pudo terminar su frase, pues una cegadora luz blanca envolvió el cuerpo de la pelirosa. A los pies de la chica apareció una estrella de David inscrita en un círculo. La cantidad de chakra que en esos momentos emanaba Sakura era enorme, y Orochimaru, al percibirlo, retrocedió unos metros.

Mientras, la ojijade se retorcía de dolor.

"_Que es esto!! Me hierve el cuerpo entero!! Es insoportable, como si me estuviesen consumiendo las llamas…mi muñeca…me duele!!"_

Entre abrió sus ojos para poder ver que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que el dolor no le permitía abrirlos por completo. Los oves jades se dirigieron directamente a la zona que mas la estaba torturando, su muñeca izquierda, y pudo ver como un dibujo estaba apareciendo poco a poco sobre su piel, una estrella de seis puntas, pero de cada una de las puntas le estaba saliendo sangre.

"_Me esta arrancando la piel…aahgh…no puedo…aguantar…más..."_

-Aaaaahhh!!!!-

En ese momento la luz desapareció permitiéndole ver a Orochimaru lo que le había pasado a la pelirosa, se acercó a ella y la observó sorprendido.

-Vaya…entonces la leyenda era verdadera- dijo sujetando la muñeca izquierda de la chica, mientra veía la marca.

Todo había cambiado en ella, su pelo ya no era rosa sino que era blanco con reflejos plateados. Su ropa era diferente, y sus ojos…

-Tengo que comprobarlo…-

Se agacho un poco más y le abrió uno de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados, pues Sakura había caído inconsciente, para comprobar el color que tenían ahora.

Sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de su nueva creación.

Eran rojos, rojos como toda aquella sangre que se había derramado esa misma noche.

-Te has vuelto un Ángel Caído, y uno de los mejores por lo que veo en tus ojos.- volvió a sonreír – Tú y Sasuke sois mis mayores creaciones-

Cargó a la ojijade en brazos y regresó a su guarida, había hecho bien al elegir a esa chica para probar si la leyenda era cierta…

**-**

**-**

**[Fin Flash Back]**

-

-

-

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y admiró el cielo estrellado.

-Ahí empezó todo…mi cuerpo se quedó con ese aspecto…y se llenó de odio, ira, frialdad y maldad. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo único que hacía era obedecer órdenes como un simple muñeco, mataba a todo aquel que me dijera Orochimaru sin pensármelo dos veces, incluso puedo decir que me llegaba a gustar. Y en ese instante fue cuando me di cuenta de en que me había convertido…en un monstruo… -otra lagrima recorrió el rostro de la pelirosa- Puede ver durante un año entero como Orochimaru hacía que Sasuke fuese más fuerte y se llenara más de odio. Lo veía entrenar…al igual que escuchaba con atención los planes que tenía Orochimaru para apoderarse se su cuerpo…y yo no era capaz de hacer nada!!-

-No te culpes de todo eso…estabas siendo controlada por Orochimaru-

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia Taka y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, acariciando con ternura a aquella criatura que la había sacado de todo eso.

-Tengo suerte de haberte encontrado…- sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos para retirar las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían quedado ahí – Si no hubiese sido por ti, no habría conseguido controlar el sello y volver a mi aspecto original-

-

-

-

**[Flash Back]**

**-**

**-**

Tenía una misión, matar a uno de los hombres que había traicionado a Orochimaru. Era inteligente y había huido silenciosamente y sin levantar sospechas hacía una semana, pensando que así tendría el tiempo suficiente para esconderse y no ser encontrado.

"_Iluso…tu sentencia de muerte ha sido declarada en el mismo momento en el que me han elegido a mi para matarte…aun no ha habido nadie que haya conseguido huir de mi…"_

Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó su rostro, tenia ansias de matara y quería sentir el corazón latente de aquel traidor entre sus manos.

Un animal se interpuso en su camino derepente provocando la caída de la peliblanca. Se levantó enfurecida, decidida a matar al animal de una estocada. Desenvainó su katana y se acercó a él, que aun permanecía en el suelo intentando levantarse pero su pata rota se lo impedía.

-Entupida loba…-

Le dio una patada haciendo que la loba cayera en el suelo unos metros más hacia delante, quedando de lado. Sakura se volvió a acercar a ella y cuando llego a su lado levanto la katana para acertarle el último golpe. Pero entonces la loba abrió los ojos dejando a Sakura paralizada.

-Esos…ojos…-

-

**-No…por favor…-**

-

Recordó a la niña que mató hacía ya cinco meses y el tiempo empezó temblarle.

-No puede ser…no...no me mires así!!-

Sakura soltó la katana y cayó de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Perdóname…me he convertido en un maldito monstruo, una maquina de matar…-

Sintió como algo húmedo pasaba por su mejilla, la loba se había reincorporado un poco y le había lamido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego la acarició cabizbaja.

- Ayúdame a salir de todo esto…dame la fuerza que necesito para volver a ser la que era antes…-

Por fin había dado el primer paso para dejar atrás todos los asesinatos, masacres y catástrofes que había causado, y aunque sabía que eso era algo que le perseguiría durante el resto de su vida, no iba a dejar que aquel odio la dominara. Y mucho menos seguiría siendo un arma que Orochimaru pudiese utilizar.

Ese maldito iba a pagar todo lo que le había causado, eso lo tenía muy claro.

-

-

**[Fin Flash Back]**

-

-

-

Abrazó a Taka y luego buscó algo en su bolsillo.

-Bueno…dejémoslos de tonterías y de recuerdos tontos, y vayamos al grano-

-Me necesitas para algo verdad?-

-Si- dijo sacando del bolsillo cuatro tipos de hierbas distintas- Necesito que vayas al monte Tsumashi y me traigas más hierbas de estas. Tengo el presentimiento de que dentro de poco las necesitare.-

Taka las olfateó y luego se levantó para emprender su camino.

-Ya esta, que harías tú sin mi?-

-Pues la verdad es que no lo se- espetó mostrándole una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas

-Ya lo sabía-

-No te pases eehh…-

Y Taka desapareció de allí.

La pelirosa suspiró y empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas.

-Ya va siendo hora de que me de el baño-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

-

Ocultó su chakra por completo y se subió a una de las ramas del pino más cercano al río.

La vio dentro del agua, se veía realmente hermosa. La luz de la luna hacia que su pálida piel brillara en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

-

**-No pienso dejar que me uses como a un insignificante objeto, haber cuando te das cuenta de que soy mucho más que eso…-**

-

Esa frase volvió a su mente.

"_Utilizarla? Nunca haría algo así con ella…"_

"_**Y porque no? Ya lo has hecho con muchas mujeres…que tiene ella de especial?"**_

"_No lo se, pero aunque se que es muy fuerte y que sabe cuidarse…la veo frágil y eso hace que me preocupe por ella"_

"_**No, no, no…tú no solo te preocupas por ella sino que además serias capaz de matar a cualquiera que le tocara un solo mechón de su pelo" **_

"_Eso no es verdad, solo me preocupo y ya pero lo hago porque si vuelve a Konoha herida Tsunade me matara."_

"_**Si…claro…y yo voy y me lo creo. Donde se ha quedado ahora eso de…**__se ve tan hermosa a la luz de la luna__**…eehh?"**_

"_Cállate!! Eso ha sido algo repentino."_

"_**Vale pero…si yo te digo que esta noche, cuando este dormida iré y empezaré a lamerle el cuello poco a poco para saborearlo bien, y luego la besare y…"**_

"_Como le toque un solo poro de su piel...te juro que te matare de la forma más dolorosa posible, Sakura es mía!!"_

"_**Vaya…por fin lo admites…"**_

"_El que?"_

"_**Que te gusta…y más de lo que tu te crees"**_

"_Y tu que sabes?"_

"…_**¬¬'…Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que yo soy tu?"**_

"_Déjame en paz ya y vete!"_

"_**Bueno, bueno…que humos tenemos hoy"**_

"_Hump!"_

Quizás si que era verdad, lo estaba volviendo más loco de lo que había logrado imaginar. Pero que era eso tan especial que le atraía de ella?

Sus ojos?

Su pelo?

Ese cuerpo el cual más de un hombre deseaba poseer?

Sus carnosos labios?

"_Sus labios…"_

Esos que anteriormente había besado, tenían un sabor dulce…como a…cereza… Pasó su dedo por el pequeño corte que tenía en su labio inferior recodando el momento del beso.

-Hump-

Gruñó porque la pelirosa no le había correspondido el beso y eso le molesto, era como si él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-Hump-

Gruñó de nuevo quizás no le sería fácil volver a conquistarla pero un Uchiha no se rinde nunca ante nadie.

-Vas a ser mía, eso te lo aseguro Sa-ku-ra-

Dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras se levantaba, le echaba un último vistazo a la pelirosa y se marchaba hacia la cueva, dejando que ella se diese un relajante y placentero baño.

-

-

-

-

-

**Continuara…**

-

-

-

-

-

**Bueno que os ha parecido? ^^ Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido para subir este capitulo porque entro lo examenes y todo lo demas no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir...=( pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo!! Buscare pequeños huequecitos de tiempo para escribir xD jajajaja.**

**Por fa dejadme reviews oki? **

**Y ahora...a contestar reviews!!**

**-**

**Karina Natsumi**

Lo se...=(...perdon por no subir más seguido, intento hacerlo pero hay veces que no puedo...Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y que me dejes algun review oki? Cuidare y grax por leer mi fic!! ^^

-

**chio-miau**

Grax por el review!! ^^ Y tambien por preguntar sobre mis vacaciones...me han ido muy bien y Londres es precioso... *.* ...Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review ^^ Ve con cuidado y que no te mate la curisidad xD Cuidate!! Y grax por seruir leyendo mi fic!!^^

**-**

**setsuna17**

Grax por dejarme el review!! Como ves ese capitulo he tardado menos en subirlo que el anterior..xD..aunque aun asi sigo tardadno...perdon! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate y grax por seguir leyendo mi fic!!!

-

**Lagrimas de Medianoche**

Grax por el review!! Espero que te haya gusta el capitulo de hoy.^^.Cuidate y grax por leer mi fic!!

-

**asukasoad**

Grax por el review!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado^^...perdon por lo de las faltas...¬¬' ...es algo que no se me da muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes un review ^^ Cuidate y grax por leer mi fic!!

-

**Miriam H.**

Grax por el review!! Genial!...ahora tendras un poco de tiempo libre no? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes un review ^^Cuidate y grax por seguir leyendo mi fic!!

-

**Ofelitha moshithitha**

Grax por el review!! No te preocupes, aqui todos tenemos algun problema que otro ^^ y perdon por lo de las falta...¬¬'...no se me dan muy bien...Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que dejes un review!!^^Cuidate y grax por seguir leyendo mi fic!!

-

**kyo nakamura**

Grax por el review!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review!!^^Cuidate y grax por seguir leyendo mi fic!!

-

**Xaooo**

**666DarkAngel666**


	9. 9º El Poder Del Angel Caido

**Hola!!! Estavez no me demore tanto no creen? Es que...porfin se acabron los examenes!!! Y tengo todo el tiempo que quiero para escribir el fic. Bueno ya no digo nada más y les dejo con el capitulo 9.**

**Espero que les guste!! ^^**

-

-

_Espero que les guste --__Pensamientos_

_**Espero que les guste --**__**Inner**_

Espero que les guste --Texto normal

_**Espero que les guste --**__**Donde se sitúa la historia**_

(Espero que les guste) --Lo que dice la autora

-

-

-

-

-

_**9º El Poder Del Angel Caido**_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

Derramó un poco más de agua sobre su hombro, se sentía tan bien…a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua. Era como…si en ese momento…todos los problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieran. Pero había uno que permanecía en su mente y no le dejaba gozar completamente de su baño nocturno.

Se podría decir que ese nuevo problema había sido iniciado por…

Un beso.

"_Un absurdo e insignificante beso!!"_

Pensaba la pelirosa desquiciada. Agitó su cabeza, como si haciéndolo todo eso fuese a desaparecer. Aunque no era así.

"_Porque…dime porque sigo siendo débil ante ti…Después de todo el daño que me has hecho, y aun he sentido un débil cosquilleo en el estomago cuando me has besado…Maldito Uchiha!! Te odio!! Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!! Hiciste que me hundiera en la oscuridad, el odio y la maldad. Y eso no te lo perdonare…nunca!"_

Hundió su puño tenso en el agua molesta, clavándose las uñas y haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre. Levantó dicha mano para sanar la herida y se quedó mirándola.

"_Vaya…parece que he permanecido demasiado tiempo en el agua. Debería ir saliendo ya."_

Pensó observando las yemas de sus dedos que estaban arrugadas. Con un poco de chakra, cerró la herida. Salió del agua, se vistió, acicaló un poco su melena y volvió a la cueva.

Al parecer aquel besó había sido más de lo que ella creía, pues había creado una brecha en la superficie de hielo que envolvía el corazón de la ojijade. Pero su mente intentaba taparla y cerrarla, hacer como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido, ya que si finalmente esa capa de hielo acababa rompiéndose habría problemas…muchos problemas. Eso Sakura ya lo sabía y no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por todo lo que pasó hacía ya siete años.

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

Estaba sentado alrededor del fuego cuando la vio llegar, pequeñas gotas de agua caían por su cabello aun húmedo. Parecía que estaba acabando de ponerse la venda negra del brazo izquierdo. Sakura se sentó frente a él, separados por las avivadas llamas de la hoguera, y empezó a vendarse el brezo derecho con la otra venda negra. Fue ahí cuando Sasuke pudo observar la cicatriz…estaba ahí!!

"_Entonces era verdad…intentó suicidarse…"_

Aquel día en el hospital, cuando le quito una de las vendas para ver la cicatriz i en vez de eso vio el sello, pensó que Naruto se lo había inventado para hacerle sentir mal. Pero ahora podía ver que realmente, todo lo que le había contado, era verdad.

-Hump- gruñó

Se sentía culpable y eso no le gustaba nada.

-Tanto daño te hice?- pregunto levantando la cabeza, mirándola.

-Si, el suficiente como para provocar todo aquello que pasó- dijo cortante sin mirarle a los ojos- Ahora a dormir, si mañana vienes conmigo no quiero que me retrases por haber descansado poco.-

-Hump…quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?- lo último que dijo la ojijade le había molestado, pues lo había calificado como a un estorbo en su camino.

Sakura se recostó en el frío suelo de la cueva haciendo que su piel se erizara por la sensación. Iba a ignorar las palabras del pelinegro pero finalmente contestó.

-Yo te hablo como a mi me venga en gana, y si no te gusta puedes irte…aquí no hay nada ni nadie que te impida hacerlo.-

Sasuke no dijo nada y se recostó para dormir un poco.

Sonrió de medio lado. Parecía que poco a poco Sakura, sin darse cuenta, iba ganando más puntos para convertirse en la futura señora Uchiha. Donde había escondido ese carácter durante todos esos años? Estaba más segura de todo lo que hacía y todo lo que decía que antes. Y eso de hacerse la difícil hacía Sasuke tuviese más ganas de poseerla. Era un reto, de esos que valen la pena.

Y parecía que Sakura no lograba entender una cosa…

"_Los Uchiha siempre consiguen lo que se proponen. Y más si eso que intentan conseguir se lo pone difícil. "_

Cerró los ojos, se recostó en la pared y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

Un ensordecedor ruido los despertó a los dos.

"_Una explosión"_

Pensó la ojijade.

Miró a los ojos a Sasuke y salió rápidamente de la cueva, analizó el ambiente y luego intentó deducir de donde venía aquella explosión.

"_Proviene del norte, cerca de la aldea de la Lluvia"_

Llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar hacia su boca y sopló para formar un silbido que avisara a la loba de que era hora de irse. Y sin decirle nada al moreno, empezó a correr, dejándolo allí.

"_Si me sigue, significara que viene conmigo…si no lo hace querrá decir que vuelve a Konoha."_

Su semblante se volvió un poco triste, y al darse cuenta, agitó su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"_Porque me importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer? En estos momentos Sasori me necesita!"_

Aceleró su ritmo y dirigió su mirada a Taka.

-Te ha visto?-

-No, parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos-

-Vale…me has traído las hierbas?-

-Claro, parece mentira que no me conozcas…soy la mejor…-decía con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Si…ya… (¬¬') baja esos humos de superioridad-

-Pero si tengo razón porqu…-

-Camúflate, Uchiha me esta siguiendo!- le advirtió interrumpiéndola.

Taka le obedeció y desapareció, camuflándose, entre los árboles. Sakura volvió a mirar al frente, faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al lugar indicado.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a buscar el chakra de Sasori. Podía detectar los de los otros ANBU, pero no encontraba el suyo.

"_Donde estas…"_

Se preguntaba la pelirosa, le aterraba el solo pensar que podía estar muerto. Finalmente lo encontró pero estaba débil, demasiado, y eso no era nada bueno.

Abrió sus oves jade de nuevo y divisó a Sasuke a su izquierda.

-Vaya…pensaba que serias un poco más inteligente y volverías a Konoha. No piensas darte por vencido verdad?-

"_**Nos ha seguido Sakura!! Eso querrá decir algo no?"**_

"_Callate!!"_

-Hump…Yo nunca me doy por vencido Sa-ku-ra…- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Entonces prepárate…Hay mucho monstruo al que matar-

Tras recorrer un para de kilómetros llegaron asta uno de los escondites que tenía Orochimaru bajo tierra, el lugar de donde provenía la explosión. Ésta, había creado un enorme agujero del cual no paraban de salir monstruos deformes que, al parecer, se acumulaban en un lugar concreto.

-Sasori…-susurro la pelirosa

Se dirigió allí rápidamente, sacó dos kunais, uno para cada mano, y se adentró en aquella masa de deformes para sacarlo.

-Sígueme!-

Sasuke activó su sharingan y fue tras ella.

Con tan solo dos kunais, Sakura iba matando a cada uno de los monstruos que se le metían por el camino. Asta que al fin llegó ante Sasori.

-Katon goukakyuu no jutsu-

Todos los que había alrededor de Sakura y Sasori fueron carbonizados gracias al jutsu de Sasuke.

-Sasori! Vamos…despierta…-

El pelirrojo estaba completamente destrozado, tenía ambos brazos rotos, magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, cortes y quemaduras, algunas de ellas de primer grado.

-Sa…Sakura…que tonta…eres…no deberías haber…venido a por mi…-

Cayó inconsciente y los ojos de la pelirosa se empañaron. Formó unos sellos y hizo un jutsu.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu-

Ante ella apareció un clon suyo.

-Llévatelo que aquí y esconderos en la cueva en la que hemos pasado la noche. Gasta todo el chakra que necesites para curarle las heridas, reconstruir tejidos y reparar huesos, entendiste!-

-Si, pero si hago eso, no tendrás el chakra suficiente para acabar con todos esos- dijo señalando la enorme multitud de monstruos que se acercaban a ellos.

-No te preocupes, voy a utilizar el sello-

-Vale- espetó cargando a Sasori en su espalda.

-Nos reuniremos con vosotros en cuanto acabemos con todos ellos-

La clon se adentró en el bosque y desapareció.

Sakura se volteó y lo vio…más de mil monstruos se dirigían hacia ellos con ansias de sangre, pero no eran los únicos.

"_Casi acabáis con la vida de una de las personas a las que más quiero…así que no penséis…que vais a salir impunes de todo esto!! No me importa si él me ve transformada!!"_

Empezó a quitarse la venda negra que envolvía su brazo izquierdo.

-Uchiha- lo llamó para que la mirara

-Hump-

- No querías saber que es lo que hace este maldito sello?-

-…-

-Pues prepárate para verlo con tus propios ojos-

Tiró la venda al suelo y formó los sellos.

-Kaninji no jutsu!!-

Una luz blanca la envolvió por completo durante unos segundos, y cuando desapareció, dejó que el moreno apreciara el nuevo aspecto de la kunoichi.

Miró los azabaches del Uchiha en los que, por primera vez, podía divisar un pequeño rastro de sorpresa.

Volvió su mirada al frente.

-Taka!!-

La loba apareció al lado de Sakura con su tamaño original, de unos cinco metros. Gruñó lo más fuerte que pudo, para atemorizar a todo el que pusiera delante de ella. Sakura sonrió sádicamente y se lamió los labios mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su suave pelaje.

-Te comprendo…yo también tengo ganas de sentir la sangre entre mis manos. Esos malditos van a pagar todo el daño que le han hecho a Sasori.-

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Esa era Sakura?

Realmente era ella?

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke's

* * *

-

-

-

"_Durante todo este tiempo…era ella, la chica de ojos rojos. La que entrenaba Orochimaru para después utilizarla…La tuve ante mis ojos durante un año y nunca me di cuenta de que era ella…"_

**-**

**[Flash Back]**

**-**

**-**

-Sasuke!-

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la guarida de Orochimaru cuando lo llamó Kabuto.

-Hump-

- Orochimaru quiere que tú y los demás os reunáis con él en la sala principal ahora mismo. Tiene algo que deciros, así que avisa a los otros ninjas.-

- Te ha enviado a ti no?- Kabuto gruñó y asintió- Entonces obedece y haz tu trabajo, porque yo no pienso hacerlo por ti-

Sin decir nada más se fue dejando atrás a Kabuto.

-Estúpido mocoso…- susurró el chico de lentes lleno de ira, respiró hondo, y se tranquilizó un poco para ir a avisar a los demás.

Siguió su camino, en el segundo cruce de túneles torció a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Que demonios querría Orochimaru de todos ellos? Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que en realidad le daba igual. Si era algo para conseguir más poder, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces, sin importar las consecuencias.

Giró a la izquierda.

Todo lo que él buscaba en esos momentos era poder…el máximo posible para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su odioso hermano mayor. Sonrió de medio lado…lo conseguiría, conseguiría matarlo aunque eso le costara la vida.

Avanzó unos pasos más y golpeó suavemente la puerta tres veces pidiendo permiso para entrar. Tras un "adelante" empujó la puerta y entro cerrándola tras él. Habían llegado ya casi todos los convocados a esa reunión, solo faltaban Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Esperaron durante quince minutos asta que finalmente, los dos que faltaban entraron por la puerta.

-Siento la demora mis queridos discípulos.-

-Orochimaru viene de…- Kabuto quiso aclarar el porque habían tardado tanto en llegar, pero fue interrumpido por la serpiente.

-Kabuto calla!-

"_Si empezamos así…eso quiere decir que esto va para largo. Y por lo que veo no tiene nada que ver con la obtención de poder…Hump!...Aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo."_

Pensaba molesto el azabache.

-A lo que íbamos, os he reunido hoy aquí porque hay una nueva incorporación a nuestra "familia", por decirlo de alguna forma. Sus jutsu son extraordinarios, y hay muy pocos especimenes como ella en este mundo. Puede matarte con solo mirarte y, aunque ha obtenido estos poderes hace muy poco, los controla a la perfección. Es como si hubiese nacido con ellos, por eso, este es uno de los experimentos de los que estoy más orgulloso.-

"_Una chica?…será interesante…Por ahora todo lo que hay aquí son hombres."_

Pensó mirando a su alrededor.

"_Respecto a sus poderes, no creo que sean tan extraordinarios. Yo también puedo matar a un hombre con solo mirarlo. Mi sharingan ha mejorado muchísimo, no creo que sus ojos sean mejores que los míos."_

-Pasa princesa-

La puerta se abrió, y todos los ojos que había en esa sala se dirigieron a ella. Tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo blanco, estaba delgada y sus curvas estaban bien definidas, al igual que sus pechos. Para la mayoría de los allí presentes, la nueva era muy atractiva. La chica ni siquiera los miró, caminó a paso firme asta llegar al lado de su maestro.

-Vamos, preséntate-

-Me llamo Arukas-

-

-

**[Fin Flash Back]**

-

"_Como no me di cuenta antes?...Su nombre…Arukas es Sakura pero dicho al revés. Ahora todo concuerda, el año en el que Sakura había desaparecido de Konoha es el año en el que permaneció al lado de Orochimaru. No puedo creerlo, pero…porque nunca me dijo nada? La veía pasar por los túneles y nunca me dirigía la palabra…No…no! Se supone que Sakura es esa chica dulce y tierna en la que siempre puedes confiar, no esa a la que le gusta matar a sangra fría sin remordimiento."_

-Piensas quedarte ahí parado o te unes a nosotras?-

La pelirosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno…mejor pensado…quédate ahí y observa todo el poder que me otorga este sello.-

-…-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, se alejó un poco para verlo todo mejor. Juró que haría que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes, pero ahora quería ver cuanto poder albergaba ella en su interior.

-Vamos Taka!-

Ambas empezaron a correr hacia la enorme multitud de monstruos. Taka fue la primera en empezar a atacar, arrancando cabezas con sus fuertes mandíbulas y sus afilados dientes, y con sus garras destripaba a todos los que eran capaces de hacerle un simple rasguño. Pero la pelirosa no se quedaba atrás, iba a mostrarle todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Mis ojos son la fuente de mi poder! Al igual que el dominio de todas las líneas de sucesión!- gritaba para que Sasuke la escuchara bien- Con ellos puedo utilizar cualquier tipo de técnica ocular o ilusoria, ya sean de línea de sucesión o no-

Le dio un puñetazo cargado de chakra a uno de sus enemigos para tener un poco mas de espacio y ejecutar una de esas técnicas.

- Byakugan!-

"_La técnica de los Hyuga"_

A los lados de sus ojos se hincharon unas venas, y empezó a ver todos y cada uno de los flujos de chakra que contenían su adversarios. Posicionó sus manos y empezó a girar sobre sus propios pies moviendo las manos con una velocidad extrema, creando así una esfera de chakra a su alrededor que, en el mismo momento en el que Sakura se detuvo, explotó eliminando a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ella.

-Makyo Hyosho!-

"_La técnica de Haku"_

La ojijade levantó sus manos y en menos de cinco segundos creó más de un millón de agujas de hielo. Dirigió sus manos hacia donde estaban los monstruos y las agujas salieron disparadas hacia esa dirección. Éstas se clavaron en los cuerpos de sus contrincantes creándoles un dolor insoportable. Algunos de ellos caían muertos en el suelo porque le habían dado en un órgano vital.

-Dairiku de nivel 8!-

"_La técnica del clan Arenista"_

La pupila de la pelirosa cambió de forma convirtiéndose en una estrella, y alrededor de ésta, aparecieron cuatro gotas. Esta técnica ocular le permitía tener un control total sobre la arena y la tierra.

Sakura de agachó y una de sus manos la pegó al suelo.

-Terikky ruu no jutsu-

Toda la superficie se volvió arenosa y la ojijade hizo unos sellos.

-Taka! Apártate!-

La loba obedeció y dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Modeke no jutsu!-

La superficie arenosa que había alrededor de los deformes empezó a levantare, y poco a poco fue formando una esfera atrapándolos y haciendo que fuese imposible salir de ella. Mientras mantenía la esfera totalmente cerrada con una de sus manos, que formaban un sello, con la otra formaba otros.

-Ritakkon no jutsu!-

Dos árboles se arrancaron de raíz y se metieron solo por la base dentro de la esfera. Cuando Sakura volvió a juntar sus manos, cada una formando un sello diferente, las raíces de los árboles se convirtieron en agujas afiladas y se extendieron lo máximo posible para eliminar todo rastro de vida que hubiese dentro de la esfera.

-Aaaaahhh!!-

Ensordecedores gritos salían de ella, y cuando cesaron, Sakura separó sus manos haciendo que la esfera de arena se deshiciera. Los cuerpos inertes de los monstruos cayeron en el suelo, haciendo que la pelirosa sonriera sádicamente.

-Que lástima…ya no hay más a los que matar así que no podré mostrarte todas la otras tetinas que se hacer.- dijo girándose para mirar al azabache directamente a los ojos- Pero…-

Volvió a girarse para ver a un último monstruo que estaba saliendo del agujero que había en el suelo.

-Vaya…tienes suerte. Parece que podré enseñarte una más. Pero esta vez será diferente, a este lo matare con mis propias manos. Taka, tu ve con Sasori para comprobar que todo va bien.-

-Vale-

Y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Sakura caminó lentamente hacia el monstruo deforme, mientras que él corría todo lo rápido que podía hacia ella.

La pelirosa empezó a emanar chakra por su mano derecha, i lo moldeó para que cogiera la forma de una enorme cuchilla. Se detuvo a mitad camino y espero a que su enemigo se acerara. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente mente cerca de ella, dejó que él fuese el primero en atacar. Éste intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Sakura se agachó para esquivarlo y en un rápido movimiento le atravesó el estomago con la mano, haciendo que el deforme escupiera sangre.

-Maldita…-

-Oh! Te he hecho daño?...Pues ahora te voy ha hacer más…-

Empezó a mover su mano en el interior del cuerpo de ese ser, y para finalizar la sacó y luego le atravesó el corazón con la mano.

El cuerpo sin vida de aquel monstruo cayó en el suelo, y Sakura permaneció de pie a su lado sin moverse.

Mirándolo.

"_No lo soporto…no puedo soportar verla así. Esta no es Sakura… no es MI Sakura. Has sufrido tanto por mi culpa…??"_

El corazón se le oprimía creándole un intenso dolor en el pecho.

Se separó del árbol en el que estaba apoyado y se acercó a la ojijade. Le daba la espalda así que no podía ver su rostro, pero podía oírla… estaba sollozando…pero, porque?

-Ahora ya has visto algunas de las cosas que hace este sello…y también has visto lo que soy…así que vete…-esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Poco a poco su aspecto volvió a ser el mismo que antes.

Sasuke, al oír eso, no se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla. Se veía tan frágil…se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó por detrás cogiéndola de la cintura. Haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran y que ambos sintieran el calor del otro.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura's

* * *

-

-

-

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron como platos al sentir como el moreno la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

-No pienso dejarte sola…-le susurró al oído- Ya lo hice una vez…y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…no puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que habrás sufrido por mi culpa.-

Una lágrima se derramó silenciosamente.

"_No me digas eso…no te das cuenta de que sigo siendo débil ante ti?"_

"_**Sakura! Recuerda de quien es la culpa de que ahora seamos un monstruo"**_

-Si…tienes razón…-dijo liberándose del agarre del azabache- No tienes ni idea de todo lo que llegué a sufrir por tu culpa-

Se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Me convertí en esto por tu culpa! Porque siempre me despreciabas llamándome débil y molesta!- Sasuke se acercó a ella de nuevo y la volvió a abrazar para que descargara toda la ira que sentía en ese momento.

La pelirosa empezó a golpear el pecho del moreno, cabizbaja para esconder su rostro, en un intento por liberarse, pero no lo conseguía.

-Suéltame! Todo ha pasado por tu culpa!! No me toques! Me he convertido en un monstruo por tu culpa!! Te he dicho que me sueltes maldito Uchiha!!- su llanto crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, asta que no le quedaron más fuerzas para seguir golpeando el pecho del azabache y los golpes cesaron- Siempre me sentía como un estorbo para los demás, asta que un día, después de que te fueras, ya no pude más y decidí que nadie más volvería a llamarme así. Por eso acudí en ayuda de Orochimaru…y él solo me utilizó para probar uno más de sus asquerosos experimentos...-

Con delicadeza, el azabache levantó del mentón el rostro de la ojijade y ambos se quedaron mirándose.

Que era eso que podía ver en sus ojos?

Era como si pudiera ver como se sentía Sasuke en esos momentos.

"_Porque me tratas tan delicadamente ahora?"_

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco sus rostros habían empezado a acercarse más y más. El aliento de la pelirosa chocaba con el del pelinegro, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de acortar los pocos milímetros que separaban sus labios. Asta que la necesidad venció al orgullo del Uchiha y apresó los rosados labios de Sakura entre los suyos.

Había pasión, deseo, necesidad, ternura y lujuria en aquel beso que ambos correspondían.

"_**Sakura despierta!!"**_

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y reaccionó separándose de él bruscamente.

-No…no debo hacerlo….-susurró

Lo miró y luego se adentró en el bosque.

-Vamos…Sasori y Taka nos están esperando- dijo

-Hump-

La sangre empezó a hervirle, porque había desecho el beso? Y…a que se refería con eso de que no debía hacerlo? Empezó a apretar su puño con fuerza, pero decidió que era mejor relajarse, así que respiró hondo y siguió a la ojijade.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuara…**_

**-**

**-**

**Que les pareció?? Espero que os haya gustado ^^Bueno...como hoy no se me ocurre nada que pueda poner aqui pasare directamente a las contestaciones de vuestros reviews.**

**Dejadme algun review oki!!??**

**-**

**asukasoad**

Grax por el review. Me alaga que me digas que te ha encantado el capitulo anterior, y grax por desearme suerte en mis examenes (la he necesitado mucho) xD Bueno...espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**kyo nakamura**

Grax por el review!! xD Si, Orochigay es un monstruo de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando lei tu review empece a reirme como una loca xD me hizo mucha gracia!! Espero que tehaya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**DarkNina**

Grax! ^^ Y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review =P Cuidate!!

-

**marijf22**

Grax por el review!! Si, tienes mucha razón respecto a lo de describir las batallas xD Este capitulo he tardado menos en subirlo, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**setsuna17**

Grax por el review!! Espaero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior, y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**chio-miau**

Grax por preocuparte por mie examentes ;) jajaja asi que te gusta la loba eehh...xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**Karina Natsumi**

Grax por el apollo y espero que te haya quedado un poco más claro lo que paso durante los años en los que Sasuke estubo separado de Sakura =P Dejame algun review plis!! ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**Miriam H.**

Grax por el review!! Bueno...intentare poner lo maximo que pueda sobre el sello en cada uno de los capitulos. =P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejes algun review ^^ Cuidate!!

-

**Ofelitha moshithitha**

Grax por el review!! Esta vez tarde menos en subirlo ^^ espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes algun review =P Cuidate!!

-

-

**********************************************666DarkAngel666***********************************************


	10. 10º Empieza La Navidad

**Perdonen por no haber actualizado...ya se que no hay escusa que valga en estos momentos. Así que sin decir nada más les dejo con el capitulo 10, vale **

**Por cierto, siento no poner las rallas separadoras(esas que separaban Sakura's y Sasuke's) pero es que el programa este no me deja. Así que lo he puesto en negrita y cursiva porque el subrallado y las separaciones tampoco me deja ....=(.... Bueno ya les dejo...**

_**10º Empieza La Navidad**_

_**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sakura's)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

En pocos segundos llegaron a la cueva, donde encontraron a Taka, Sasori, y la clon de Sakura. Durante el camino ninguno de los dijo nada, cada uno intentaba solucionar sus problemas a su manera. Sasuke busaca un porque sobre la acción que tubo la ojijade, y Sakura intentaba convencerse de que aquellos besos no significaba nada.

Nada más entrar, los ojos de la pelirosa se dirigieron a su clon, pues tenía varios cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Que ha sucedido?-

-Algunos de los monstruos se introdujeron en el bosque y nos atacaron.-

-Sasori sufrió algún daño más?-

-No, además, ya he curado sus heridas y todas sus fracturas, como me ordenaste-

-Bien hecho-

-Un momento!- interrumpió el moreno antes de que Sakura hiciese desaparecer su clon- Como es que ella no ha desaparecido en plena batalla con los monstruos?- dijo señalando a la Sakura clon- Se supone que un bunshin se desvanece con un solo corte y…mírale, esta llena de corte y heridas-

-Es una técnica perfeccionada- aclaró la ojijade –La ventaja que tiene es eso mismo, que no desaparece asta que yo lo desee, pero todas las heridas que ella tenga en ese mismo instante se convertirán en mis heridas cuando la haga desaparecer-

Sakura juntó sus manos, formó un sello y hizo que su clon se desvaneciera.

-Aghh…- gruño la ojijade.

Las heridas que tenía el clon empezaron a verse por todo su cuerpo. Concentró un poco de chakra en su mano y empezó a sanárselas, asta que ya no quedó ni rastro de ellas.

-Taka, puedes llevar a Sasori en tu lomo?-

-Claro…-

La loba se tumbó en el suelo para que Sasuke y Sakura pudieran poner al pelirrojo, aun inconsciente, sobre su lomo.

Se acercaron a la salida de la cueva y vieron como los primeros copos se nieve empezaban a caer. Dentro de poco todo estaría cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Era normal que nevara en ese momento, pues en Navidad, los bosques se solían vestir de blanco.

-Volvamos a Konoha…-

Y de un salto salieron de aquel lugar.

El viento helado y los copos de nieve chocaban contra la pelirosa haciendo que pequeños temblores empezaran a recorrerle el cuerpo, y parecía que el tiempo iba a empeorar aun más.

"_Si me mantengo en movimiento, mi cuerpo empezará a crear calor y no sentiré tanto frío...solo tengo que aumentar el ritmo."_

-Vayamos más rápido!- anunció a los demás –Taka cubre el cuerpo de Sasori con una de tus capas de pelo y mantén su cuerpo caliente.-

Una de las capas de pelo de la loba empezó a crecer y enrolló el cuerpo del pelirrojo. (como un rollito de primavera xD)

Pero su plan falló, llevaban casi media hora de viaje y cada vez sentía más y más frío. No notaba sus brazos, era como si no existieran, y sentía como si mil agujas se le clavaran por todo el cuerpo.

Entonces notó como alguien le ponía una pieza de ropa y la cogía en brazos.

-Que crees que haces Uchiha?!- preguntó molesta

-Hump…intentar que no te congeles, no lo ves?-

-No necesito ni tu ayuda ni tu ropa- espetó intentando bajar de sus brazos –No tengo frío!-

-Mírate, tienes la piel totalmente fría, los labios morados y no dejas de temblar. Si sigues así cojeras una hipotermia.-

Sin tomar importancia a lo que el moreno le había dicho, vio que Sasuke le había puesto su aori, le quedaba un poco grande pero el calor que le daba era bastante confortable. Se detuvo un instante para mirarle, y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada puesto. Su torso estaba totalmente desnudo y podían apreciarse sus bien formados músculos.

-Si me das tu aori, el que cojera una hipotermia serás tú-

-Parece ser que no eres tan inteligente como parece.- dijo mofándose de la pelirosa -Soy un Uchiha, el clan que controla el mayor numero de técnicas hechas con fuego. Se podría decir que he nacido con el fuego en mi interior. Mi cuerpo aguanta el frío mucho mejor que el tuyo.- dijo con una media sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

"_Estúpido Uchiha!! Tu y tus absurdas teorías!!"_

Odiaba admitir que esta vez el moreno tenía razón, si cogía un hipotermia antes de llegas a Konoha sería un estorbo para los demás.

"_Maldita sea!!"_

La pelirosa se molestó aun más al darse cuenta de que no podía subirse al lomo de la loba y utilizar su pelaje para calentarse porque ahí ya estaba Sasori. Debería permanecer en brazos del pelinegro hasta que mejorara el tiempo o hasta que llegasen a Konoha.

Gruñó un par de veces más, y apoyó su cabeza, resignada, sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Sabía que por más que intentara liberarse de su agarre no lo conseguiría, pues el ojinegro la tenía prisionera entre sus grandes brazos.

**_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke's))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

Sentía su acompasada respiración, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más relajada, y sus labios iban recuperando su rosado color. Los temblores habían desaparecido y el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

La tenía entre sus brazos y no podía dejar de mirarla.

"_No puedo creer que me estés volviendo tan loco…no dejo de pensar en ti… tus ojos, tu piel, tus labios, tu pelo…A duras penas puedo contener las ganas de besarte."_

Acercó un poco más su cabeza a la de ella y aspiró el dulce aroma que despedía el cabello de la joven.

"_Joder!"_

Poco a poco se sentía más débil, débil ante la pelirosa, y eso no estaba bien. Debía deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que le hacia sentir la ojijade y rápido.

"_No puedo seguir así. Maldita sea, soy un Uchiha! Tengo que olvidarme de ella y tratarla igual que lo hacia antes. No será tan difícil."_

Pero el ojinegro no sabia donde se estaba metiendo.

A lo lejos diviso las grandes puertas de Konoha, y decidió empezar a llevar a cabo su plan. Eliminar estúpidos sentimientos.

Movió bruscamente a Sakura para que le mirase, y cuando esta lo hizo, el le señalo con la miradas las puertas y la bajo sin miramiento alguno.

-Devuélveme mi aori-

-Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras, empezaba a ser un estorbo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se quito el aori y se lo lanzó para que lo cogiera en el aire. Se acercó a Taka y le pidió que se tumbara para que ellos pudieran coger a Sasori y llevarlo al hospital.

**_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sakura's)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

Tras haber bajado al pelirrojo la loba volvió a su tamaño pequeño (como una loba normal y corriente, ya que el tamaño normal de Taka es de unos cinco metros o un poco más xD).

-Quiero que me esperes en el lugar de siempre.-

-Vale-

Y desapareció entre los arbustos.

-Uchiha, puedes cargarlo hasta que lleguemos al hospital?-

-No tengo porque hacerlo, es tu amigo no el mío. Así que apáñatelas como puedas.-

La ojijade gruño y miró hacia otro lado, empezaba cabrearse, y la nueva y mejorada actitud fría del moreno no ayudaba en nada. Pero que mas podía esperar de el? Era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico hielo. No le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo ella misma.

Sakura se acercó a Sasori y intentó cargarlo.

Primer intento:

Se acuclilló delante de Sasori y tiró de sus manos para que su cuerpo se pusiera encima del suyo y, así, después levantarse y cogerlo de las piernas para que no se cayese. Parecía fácil, pero cuando intentaba cogerlo de las piernas, se le escurría.

Fallido.

Segundo intento:

Decidió cogerlo en brazos al estilo recién casados, pero el pelirrojo pesaba más de lo que ella se imaginaba, perdió el equilibrio y acabaron los dos en el suelo.

Fallido.

Tercer intento:

Pasó uno de los brazos del muchacho sobre sus hombros y empezó a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que poco a poco su cuerpo se iba inclinando hacia el lado en el que estaba Sasori, hasta que cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Fallido.

La pelirosa ya estaba empezando a hartarse al ver que ella sola no podía llevar a su amigo hasta el hospital, y el cuerpo del pelirrojo cada vez tenía más arañazos por las caídas que había ocasionado la kunoichi. Se giró para ver que es lo que estaba haciendo el moreno y lo vio allí parado riéndose (realmente fueron dos carcajadas y muy secas pero eso para Sasuke Uchiha ya es mucho no creen?). En ese preciso instante una vena se le hinchó en la frente a la kunoichi y un aura negra empezó a envolver su cuerpo.

-Se puede saber de que narices te estas riendo!?-

-De ti, que no lo ves? Eres patética, ni siquiera puedes ayudar a tu propio amigo-

El cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a temblar, pero no por el frío, sino por la ira que sentía en este instante por el ojinegro.

"_Se…esta…riendo…de mi…VOY A MATARLO!!!"_

"_**Sakura contrólate, la venganza se sirve en platos fríos…recuérdalo…"**_

"_Si le pido por favor que me ayude, quizás…no! no pienso rebajarme y pedirle por favor que me ayude. Volveré a intentar cargar a Sasori."_

"_**No lo hagas…el pobre Sasori ya tiene suficientes arañazos…¬¬'…"**_

"_Pero…"_

"_**No! Pídeselo y ya!"**_

"_Hump…"_

La ojijade apretó los puños con fuerza y se dispuso a rebajarse.

-Podrías…cargar tú…a Sasori…-

-Si realmente quieres que cargue a tu estúpido amigo…Creo que te falta algo no?-

-Por…fa…vor-

-Hump-

En el rostro del Uchiha se dibujó una media sonrisa de superioridad, se acercó al cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo cargó con la mayor facilidad posible, como si no pesara más que un grano de arena. Esto hizo que Sakura se cabreara aun más.

"_Como puede tener tanta fuerza?"_

Pensaba mientras entraban por la puerta principal de Konoha. Saludaron a los dos vigilantes que estaban allí, en ese momento, se hubiesen dirigido al hospital si no fuese por un grito que llamó la atención de ambos.

-Aaaaahhh!-

Suigetsu iba saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante ellos.

-Sasuke…que bien…que hayas…regresado- estaba exhausto, y le costaba hablar –Ayúdame…-

-Que te ocurre?-

-Es Karin…me esta siguiendo…quiere matarme-

-Hump…apáñatelas tú solo-

Poco a poco Suigetsu iba recuperando el aliento.

-Pero Sasuke es que…-

El patiblanco dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura y se quedó embobado.

-Vaya, vaya…quien es esta preciosidad Sasuke? De ella no me habías hablado….Como te llamas preciosa?-

-Sakura Haruno- dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa, aunque era totalmente falsa.

Cogió a la pelirosa de la mano y le dio una vuelta.

-Sabes que Sakura? Te voy a proponer una cosa…tú y yo el sábado por la noche para ver la feria y los fuegos artificiales de Navidad-

**_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke's)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

La sangre del moreno hervía por la ira. Como se atrevía el chico pez a mirar con esos ojos a su Sakura? Si seguía mirándola así le iba a arrancar los ojos. La cogía de la mano y encima la invitaba a ir con él el día de Navidad. No podía soportarlo, pero esperaba oír un "no" como respuesta por parte de la kunoichi.

"_**Tu Sakura? Y desde cuando es solo tuya? Se supone que estamos con el plan **__**Eliminando estúpidos sentimientos**__**, no?"**_

"_Cállate! En este preciso instante Sakura es mía y de nadie más. Solo yo puedo mirarla así." _

"_**Entonces, se puede decir que la mitad del plan ha fallado…¬¬'…eres un caso perdido."**_

-Bueno que me dices?-

-Estaré encanta de ir contigo el sábado-

El sharingan se izo presente en los ojos del Uchiha.

"_Como puede haber dicho que si? Si ni siquiera lo conoce!"_

Resignado, cerró los ojos para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que la ira y los celos habían despertado sus instintos homicidas, y se fue en dirección al hospital para dejar a ese peso muerto que sentía en la espalda.

Un momento…celos? Sasuke Uchiha celoso?

"_Celoso porque el chico pez le ha pedido una cita a Sakura? No, yo no me pondría celos por una estupidez como esa. Además, yo no siento nada por ella así que me da igual lo que haga con su vida. Tengo que seguir con el plan."_

"_**Ahora si que te acuerdas del plan no? Y para que lo sepas, tu sharingan dice todo lo contrario"**_

"_Cierra la boca!"_

-Bueno preciosa, búscate lo más bonito que tengas para que mañana, sábado, te vea aun más hermosa de lo que ya eres-

Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada y se sonrojó un poco. (es una gran actriz ya que todo lo que esta haciendo es falso)

Una figura femenina se divisó a lo lejos.

-Maldito tiburón mediocre!!! Espera a que te coja y veras!! Te voy a hacer sushi!!-

-Uff…esto pinta mal. Nos vemos mañana pequeña.-

-Adiós-

**_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sakura's))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

Volvió a su casa y dejó un noventa por ciento de todas las armas que llevaba en su habitación.

"_Un buen ninja nunca se deshace totalmente de sus armas."_

Se recordó a si misma.

Se dirigió a la cocina para coger algo del frigorífico y comérselo, pero de lo poco que había no le apeteció nada. Así que cogió una manzana para Taka y miró el reloj.

"_Las nueve de la noche…ya debe de estar esperándome."_

Cogió una chaqueta y se marchó.

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar hasta el lago, apartó una de las ramas de árbol que le impedía llegar hasta él, y ahí fue donde la vio. Taka permanecía a cuatro patas bebiendo de la dulce agua que le proporcionaba el lago. La pelirosa se acerco lentamente y se dejó caer a su lado.

Suspiró.

-Como echaba de menos estos momentos de tranquilidad…-

La loba dejó de beber y se tendió en el suelo.

-Si…tienes toda la razón-

Un olor familiar llegó asta el hocico de Taka provocando en ella una reacción inmediata.

-No me digas…que has traído una manzana!!!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y olisqueando enloquecidamente todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que esta empezara a reírse por las cosquillas que le causaba.

-Pues claro. Acaso lo dudabas?-

-Menos mal porque después de haber destrozado a todos aquellos monstruos con los dientes, el aliento me huele a rayos. Quieres olerlo?- preguntó abriendo su boca al máximo.

- No! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi…- se tapó la nariz al ver que la loba hacia caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Vamos, tampoco hule tan mal no?-

-Aléjate por favor…si no lo haces no te daré tu ansiada manzana-

Eso pareció hacer efecto y Taka cerro su boca y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Vale, vale…-

La pelirosa sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón la pieza de fruta y se la entregó.

-Satisfecha?-

-Mucho!-

La loba se echó de nuevo en el suelo y puso la manzana entre sus patas para ir comiéndosela poco a poco.

Suspiró de nuevo.

"_Navidad…finalmente había llegado. Una de las fechas más hermosas y felices para quienes han elegido el camino de la luz…pero frías y estúpidas para aquellos que hemos elegido el camino de la oscuridad. Y como no, he aceptado la invitación de un completo desconocido para salir mañana por la noche. Que novedad, no? Y todo para que?...Para sentirme un poco menos sola…"_

El momento en el que Sasuke le daba un beso en el bosque volvió a su mente, haciendo que la ojijade frunciera el ceño.

"_Estúpido! Porque tienes que hacerlo todo en los momentos menos apropiados? Por tu culpa me estoy volviendo débil…otra vez…NO! No debo tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra! Pero sus labios…calidos y finos, sus brazos… esos fuertes y protectores con los que envolvía mi cintura, sus…NO! Deja de pensar en eso!"_

Otra imagen volvió a su mente, esa en la que él la llevaba en brazos durante el regreso a Konoha.

"_Su corazón…podía escuchar claramente todos y cada uno de los fuertes latidos que daba, y su calida piel hacía que me sintiera…bien…Maldita sea!! No puedo seguir así! No ahora que hay aliados de Orochimaru buscándome. Justo ahora no puedo volverme débil. Pero…si Orochimaru esta muero, para que me buscan ellos? Quizás…no, es imposible que haya sobrevivido después de cómo lo dejé. Murió entre mis manos, y yo lo vi, aunque debería seguir entrenando por si acaso." _

Miró al frente y vio como Taca terminaba de comerse su preciada manzana, luego miró al cielo y observo la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba la noche quedándose hipnotizada por su belleza. Pero minutos después, el frío de la noche la volver a la realidad.

"_Por el desplazamiento que ha tenido la luna desde que he llegado…yo diría que han pasado tres horas y media. Debería ir volviendo ya a casa."_

-En que pensabas?- le preguntó Taka mientras veía como la kunoichi se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse- Se te veía muy concentrada-

-En nada…solo tonterías-

Dicho esto de giró y se marchó desapareciendo poco a poco entre la espesura del bosque. Sin darse cuenta de que su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza, luchando por deshacer la prisión de hielo que lo rodeaba.

**_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke's))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

La observaba, observaba la misma luna que segundos antes estaba mirando la pelirosa. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas de aquel árbol que había cerca de la mansión Uchiha. Pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado en esa "misión".

Los besos.

"_Malditas hormonas que me traicionan!...Malditos impulsos!...No debería tener ese tipo de reacciones. Debería contenerme y eliminar todo tipo de sentimientos que no tuviesen que ver con poder y odio, como haría un autentico Uchiha. Para eso cree la misión __"Eliminando estupidos sentimientos"__ pero a cada minuto que pasa, veo que no estoy capacitado para llevarla a cabo"_

Recordó como la sostenía entre sus brazos.

"_Su cuerpo es tan pequeño en comparación con el mío…y ese aroma que desprende a cerezas…Por Kami… porque tiene que ser ella? Porque no cualquier otra? Porque es ella la única que provoca todos estos sentimientos en mi?... Tendría que dejar todo esto atrás y marcharme de nuevo de esta maldita aldea. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, la necesidad de verla se me come por dentro cada vez que estoy lejos de ella. Necesito ver como frunce el ceño cada vez que la ignoro, necesito ver sus oves jade, su exótico pelo rosa, su suave y nívea piel…necesito verla a ella, a Sakura…no necesito a nadie más."_

Un estruendo sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos.

-Suigetsu!! Ven aquí y vuelve a repetir eso si eres capaz estúpido pez!-

-Pues creo que vas a tener que cogerme cuatro ojos!-

"_Suigetsu…"_

El simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre hacía que el sharingan apareciese en los ojos del vengador.

"_Y pensar que ese maldito va ha pasar la noche entera con Sakura…Como le toque un solo pelo…será hombre muerto."_

-Te he dicho que te detengas!-

-No pienso detenerme Karin. No soy tan tonto como tú!-

Suspiró molesto y regresó a la mansión para ver si podía poner un poco de calma.

**_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sakura's))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

Los rayos de sol de la mañana daban en el rostro de la kunoichi haciendo que esta abriera sus grandes oves jade. Con pesadez se levantó y se fue directamente al baño para darse una refrescante ducha que le hiciese despertarse del todo.

Cuando terminó, se vistió, cogió la mochila donde llevaba la bata y los zapatos del hospital, y miró la hora.

Las diez y veinticinco.

Si no se iba corriendo no llegaría a tiempo al trabajo. Así que sin desayunar nada, cerró todas las luces del piso, cogió las llaves, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Nada más llegar, se cambió con la ropa del hospital y fue directamente a la habitación 142. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su cara y entró.

-Como esta mi paciente favorito?-

**-**Sakura, da gusto verte-

Sasori parecía llevar ya como una hora despierto, y en una mano llevaba un vaso de agua, el cual dejó rápidamente en la mesita que había a su izquierda al ver entrar a la pelirosa.

-Como te encuentras?- preguntó acercándose a él

-Perfectamente, no me duele nada-

-Veamos pues como estas por dentro-

En una de sus manos concentró un poco de chakra en su mano derecha y la pasó desde la cabeza hasta los pies del pelirrojo varias veces.

-Bien! Parece ser que estas en condiciones para seguir entrenando. Así que te podemos dar el alta inmediatamente. Tus pertenencias te las traerá Rukiko, vale?-

-Si-

La ojijade estaba dispuesta a irse pero Sasori la cogió del brazo.

-Gracias…- dijo con la cabeza cacha

-Porque me das las gracias?-

-Por salvarme la vida. Aun no se como lo hiciste pero gracias.-

-De nada- le respondió ensanchando más su sonrisa

El pelirrojo la soltó y Sakura salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su despacho.

Entró y se sentó en la silla que había detrás de la gran mesa. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera relajarse llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasen-

Por la puerta entro una rubia con coleta.

-Frentona! Que bueno que volviste!- eufórica se acercó a la mesa del despacho

-Y que lo digas cerda-

-Bueno, tengo que informarte de que ya lo tenemos todo planeado para esta tarde. Mira! Primero daremos un paseo todos juntos con nuestras parejas, después podríamos ir a cenar a algún lugar así un poco lujoso, no crees? Aunque seguramente Naruto quiera ir a comer ramen…-

Sakura seguía viendo como su amiga le explicaba todo lo que iban a hacer esa tarde, pero no le tomaba atención, pues ella no tenía ganas de hacer nada de eso. Lo único que quería era tumbarse en su cama y descansar lo suficiente como pasarse mañana el día entero entrenando.

Cuando se dio cuente de que Ino ya estaba acabando con la conversación decidió volver a tomarle atención.

-…Y por ultimo iremos a un karaoke. Que te parece?-

-Genial!-

-Por cierto, con quien iras?-

-Con uno de los compañeros de Sasuke que es muy simpático-

-A si? Y como se llama?-

Esa pregunta dejó un poco aturdida a la pelirosa ya que no se acoraba de su nombre. Solo sabía que empezaba por Su-. Así que empezó a pensar.

"_Rápido! Haver… Suriken, no…Sushi, no…Suiton, no…Suigreto, no…"_

-Sakura?-

"_Suigelo, no…………SUIGETSU!!........Ese es!"_

-Frentona!-

-Que?-

-Te habías quedado en pausa o algo así?-

-No, no…- dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

-Me vas a decir como se llama o no?-

-Ah! Si, se llama Suigetsu. Y tu con quien vas?-

-No te lo vas a creer, pero Sai me lo pidió. Puedes creerlo? Es perfecto!-

-Si-

Por el audífono se escucho una voz:

_-SEÑORITA INO, SEÑORITA INO, ACUDA A LA SECCIÓN DE NATALIDAD-_

-Vaya parece que te necesitan cerda-

-Eso parece…Nos vemos por la tarde!-

-Vale-

-Y procura no llevar el mismo kimono que yo eh!- le aviso mientras se iba

-Tranquila, no tengo un gusto tan malo-

- Que dijiste?!- le preguntó con una voz sádica

-Nada, nada…jeje…era broma…jeje…-

-Más te vale-

La rubia salió y cerró la puerta.

Ese día iba a se muuuuy largo.

**_Continuara..._**

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo. Que les ha parecido? ^^ El proximo puede que lo suba mañana o pasado mañana ya que ya lo tengo escrito, pero esta escrito a mano así que lo tendre que pasar al ordenador.**

**Espero que me dejen algun review oki?**

**Ah! Y en el proximo capitulo respondere a todos los reviews ^^**

**Gracias por leerlo y...xao!!...**

**666DarkAngel666**


	11. 11º Mochi

**Pense en partir el capitulo que ya tenía hecho en dos así que este es la primera mitad, y dentro de muy poco subire la segunda mitad, que creo que es más emocionante y les gustara más ^^ Me he retrasado un poco porque al partirlos he tenido que meter más cosas por el medio...etc...xD Ya saben no?**

**Bueno pues ya les dejo con la lectura**

**Xao**

_**11º Mochi**_

Por fin…

Finalmente llegaba a casa después de estar toda la mañana trabajando en el hospital. No era de extrañar que la pelirosa estuviese exhausta, pues alrededor de las doce menos cuarto, un ANBU había llegado con heridas realmente graves. Tenía un cincuenta por ciento del rostro quemado y destrozado, parecía haber perdido algunos huesos en la parte de las manos, piernas y costillas, como si hubiesen desaparecido. Y tenia varias armas incrustadas en el pecho, provocando profundas heridas y haciendo que se desangrara rápidamente. Así que tuvo que gastar un poco más del sesenta y cinco por ciento de su chakra para curarlo y regenerar huesos, tejidos musculares y piel.

Pero ella ya sabía que su sufrimiento no iba a acabar ahí.

Ahora debía darse una rápida ducha, maquillarse, arreglarse el pelo, ponerse el kimono y esperar a que…

"_El muchacho de ayer"_

La recogiera para ir al sitio donde había quedado con Ino y los demás. El parque Hinjio.

Entró en su habitación y lanzo su bolsa del hospital encima de la cama, se quito toda la ropa y entró en el baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera, dejando salir el agua, puso una mano bajo este para que el líquido la tocara y con la mano que le quedaba libre, puso el tapón para que poco a poco se fuera llenando la bañera. Cuando notó el agua caliente, añadió unas sales aromáticas (con olor a cereza, claro está xD), introdujo todo su cuerpo en ella y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos.

Le encantaba bañarse, era como si el agua que le rodeaba, le estuviese abrazando. Y la calidez del esta le hacía sentir bien, protegida…

Pero por desgracia, hoy no tenía tiempo de disfrutar de ese lujo. Se enjabono, se lavó el pelo con su champú favorito y cuando terminó, salió del baño con una toalla pequeña que envolvía su cabello y otra un poco más grande, que envolvía su delgada figura.

Avanzó hasta su tocador y retiro la toalla de su cabeza. Cogió el secador, y delicadamente fue secando todos y cada uno de los mechones de su pelo. Al terminar, se colocó una diadema para echar su pelo hacia atrás y dejar así su rostro totalmente despejado. Abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo el set de pinturas. Primero se colocó una base de maquillaje, seguidamente sacó los polvos y con la brocha, se aplicó unos pocos. Metió su mano de nuevo en el set y esta vez sacó un lápiz de ojos negro y un estuche de sombras. Con el lápiz perfiló los ojos para que resaltaran más, y combinó las sobras rosa pastel y un rosa un poco más fuerte para el parpado. Lo guardó y extrajo el rimel y el colorete. Tras aplicárselo, soltó su pelo y empezó a hacerse el recogido. Cuando terminó, dejó caer dos mechones en los lados, uno el la derecha y otro en izquierda que le daban un aspecto más inocente.

Se levantó y fue directamente al armario, descolgó de la percha el kimono y empezó a ponérselo cuidadosamente para que no se hiciese ninguna arruga. Era rojo con pequeños detalles bordados con hilo de color blanco, rosa pastel y plata, pero debajo de este había como otro pero que era muchísimo más fino y del cual solo se podía ver el cuello, blanco. El obi era del mismo color que uno de los hilos, rosa pastel. Se acercó al espejo que había al lado del armario para ve como le había quedado, se dio la vuelta para verlo por detrás y quedó satisfecha. Se colocó los tabi (calcetines) y los geta (zapatos), y volvió al tocador para echarse un poco de colonia y ponerse un gloss rosado en los labios.

Miró su reloj…las siete menos diez. Solo quedaban diez minutos para que llegara su acompañante.

De uno de los cajones de su mesita sacó unos pequeños pendientes, se trataba de un brillantito blanco. Se los puso. Para finalizar, se volvió a colocar el collar de la media luna con el brillantito jade, que siempre llevaba, y eligió un bolso de mano color rosa pálido.

El timbre sonó.

Sakura bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

-Woohow…- fue lo único que la boca del peliblanco le permitió decir.

Se había quedado totalmente embobado mirando a la hermosa chica que tenia frente a él.

-Suigetsu?- llamó la ojijade haciendo que el muchacho reaccionar

-Estas realmente hermosa, preciosa-

-Gracias- respondió sonriendo

-Bueno, nos vamos señorita?- le preguntó el chico pez tendiéndole la mano

-Claro!- espetó dándole la suya

Sakura cerró la puerta con llave, las guardó en el bolsito de mano y ambos se fueron en dirección al parque Hinjio.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke's))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Estaba terminando de vestirse.

Como odiaba esos malditos trajes tradicionales, le hacían parecer un viejo. No es que fuese complicado ponérselo, era complicadísimo, y más para él, que la última vez que había llevado puesto uno fue cuando tenía ocho años y se lo había puesto su madre.

Y por si fuera poco, como si no tuviese bastante con eso, tenía que ir con Karin. La escandalosa y molesta Karin. Y además. En esos momentos tenía esperando les abajo a Naruto, con Hinata de acompañante, el cual no paraba de gritarle.

-Temee!! Si no bajas ya vamos a llegar tarde!!!-

Gruñó molesto.

Pasó su mano por su cabello y bajó.

-Sasuke-kun! Estas guapísimo!-la pelirroja se le enganchó al brazo

-Al fin bajaste…Ya pensaba que nos tocaría quedarnos toda la noche aquí.-

-Mejor cállate dobe- espeto con un tic en su caja, la paciencia se le estaba acabando

-Vayámonos ya pues- dijo la Hyuga

Y dicho esto todos se fueron hacia el parque Hinjio.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sakura's)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

A lo lejos vio un grupo de gente, y se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos. Así que decidió ver a cada uno mientras se acercaba.

La primera pareja que vio fue la de Tenten y Neji. El ojiperla no parecía estar muy a gusto con la situación, más bien parecía estar molesto. Todo lo contrario que su compañera, que estaba alegremente hablando con Ino.

La segunda pareja que vio fue la de Temari y Shikamaru. El muchacho de coleta no mostraba ningún estado de ánimo, solo estaba recostado en un árbol mirando al cielo. Y la rubia del abanico simplemente escuchaba como hablaban sus amigas.

Por último vio a Ino y Sai. Como no, la ojiazul era la que más hablaba de entre todas la chicas que estaban allí, estaba eufórica y alegre. Y el pelinegro…él…solo sonreía y asentía a todo lo que le decían.

Pero…donde estaban Naruto y Hinata?

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos y Ino se había abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Frentonaaa!! Empecé a pensaba que no ibas a venir-

-Es que…se me izo un poco tarde- respondió medio ahogada por el fuerte abrazo que le daba la ojiazul.

Tras unos segundos, Ino dejó de abrazarla y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Te ves realmente bien…-

-Gracias cerda!-

-Bueno, pero no te emociones porque mejor que yo no va nadie. Verdad que si Sai?-

El pelinegro, como no, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ves!-

Entonces su mirada se depositó en el joven que acompañaba a la pelirosa.

-Frentona, es que no me lo vas a presentar o que?- dijo señalando al peliblanco

-Que?...aahh…si, este es Suigetsu-

-Mucho gusto-

-Lo mismo digo- espetó la cerda

Para luego acercársele a la ojijade al oído y susurrarle un par de cosas.

-Parece ser que no tienes tan mal gusto frentona-

Sakura soltó una ligera carcajada y luego se dio cuenta de que aun no sabía donde estaba su amigo.

-Por cierto Ino, donde esta Naruto?-

-Naruto?…seguramente vendrá con Hinata. Pero creo que se retrasaran un poco porque tenían que pasar a por Sasuke-

-Sasuke?-

-Si, por?-

-N-no…por nada…jajaja-

"_Maldita sea! Porque tiene que venir? A él nunca le ha gustado ir a fiestas ni a ningún sitio donde haya una concentración de más de ocho personas. Y en una fiesta…no es que haya solo ocho personas precisamente. Hump! Ese Uchiha solo hace que provocarme dolor de cabeza."_

"_**Entonces podemos pasar de él, y de su careto dulce y varonil que…"**_

"_Céntrate!"_

"_**Bu-bueno, lo que decía es que podemos hacer como si el no estuviese durante toda la noche y centrarnos más en Suigetsu, no?"**_

"_Si, tienes razón"_

"_**Pues entonces ya esta decidido! Cada vez que lo veamos, no lo veremos a él sino que lo único que veremos será una mancha negra"**_

"_Vale!"_

Tras esperar durante una hora y media, finalmente aparecieron.

-HEEEYYY!!-

Naruto venía corriendo hacia nosotros y detrás de él se podía ver a Hinata, Sasuke y…la chillona pelo de zanahoria agarrándose del brazo del moreno.

"_Como si no hubiese tenido yo bastante con aguantarla los días que estuvo en el hospital, que ahora la tengo que aguantar aquí también. Y encima cogida de…de…"_

"_**Tranquiliiiiiizate, y recuerda que es una mancha negra"**_

Sakura inspiró y expiró varias veces hasta que se tranquilizó, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Suigetsu la miraba con cara de….¿Esta tiene asma o que?...

-Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, si! No me pasa nada-

Depositó de nuevo su mirada en el rubio y lo vio ahí, ante Ino con la cabeza cacha, recibiendo el sermón que ella le estaba proporcionando.

-Naruto! Por haber llegado tan tarde todos nosotros hemos perdido toda la tarde aquí esperándote y ahora ya no podemos hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que teníamos planeadas.-

-No ha sido culpa mía! El teme ha tardado un siglo en vestirse, a mitad camino se ha dado cuenta de que se había olvidado no se que cosa tuvimos que volver a la mansión Uchiha, así que por eso hemos llegado tarde!-

La mirada de Ino se clavó en el Uchiha.

-Algo que decir en tu defensa Sasuke?-

-Hump-

Un aura asesina empezó a envolver a la rubia, y en menos de tres segundos, todos los chicos allí presentes la cogieron.

-Te mato!!! Así te eliminare a ti y a tus estúpidos monosílabos!! Ha sido tu culpa!!-

-Alejad a esa bestia de mi Sasuke-Kun!- gritó alarmada Karin

-Que has dicho cuatro ojos…-

Ese susurro heló la sangre de todos, y empezaron a sudar frío. Conocían de sobra lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser la ojiazul, y no se creían capaces de detenerla.

-Hinata, tranquilízala por favor- pidió Naruto

La Hyuga se acercó a su amiga y le cogió la cara con sus manos.

-Ino-chan mírame…-pero no le hacia caso- vamos mírame…-

Al principio su mirada solo se dirigía a Karin pero en pocos segundos, se posó en la poseedora del Byakugan.

-No dejes que te afecte nada de lo que dice, solo quiere que entres en su juego. Es Navidad, y no querrás echar a perder todos los planes que hemos hecho para hoy, por un arrebato de ira, no?-

Ino dudó unos instantes y luego levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Si, Hinata. Ya la matare otro día.-

Todos suspiraron y la dejaron ir.

Sakura notó que alguien la estaba mirando, así que buscó entre sus amigos al individuo que le miraba, hasta que se topó con sus ojos. Jade contra negro. Esos ojos rasgados y azabaches, parecían imanes que la atraían hacia él y que eran capaces de ver lo que había en el interior de su alma.

"_No, no, no! Deja de pensar. Solo es una mancha negra…mancha negra…mancha negra…"_

Agitó su cabeza, se agarró de brazo de Suigetsu y este rodeó su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

"_Centrare en tu acompañante!"_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke's)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Sentía como si en sus venas, en vez de correr sangre, corriese lava. Veía como la pequeña cintura se su ex compañera era atrapada por las brazos de Suigetsu, y esta no hacía nada por impedírselo, todo lo contrario, se cogía a su brazo. Apretó sus puños y tensó su mandíbula, intentando así, deshacerse de los instintos homicidas que en ese momento le invadía. Al tensar su puño, Karin se quejó.

-Sasuke-kun, me haces daño!-

El moreno gruñó molesto y soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica. Es que a caso no entendía que no era con ella con quien quería estar?

Durante unos minutos, todos trataron de decir que hacer, hasta que llegaron a una conclusión. Irian directamente a la feria.

Caminaron hasta llegar la calle principal de Konoha, Arynho, done estaba la feria. Al verla, las kunoichis empezaron a decir cosas como…

_Wohow…es precioso…_

_Me encanta como han decorado la calle!_

_Hermoso…_

Realmente era hermoso, a ambos lados de la calle había tiendas (estas típicas de las ferias donde venden joyas o donde juegas, y si ganas te llevas un peluche…). Millones de bombillitas de varios colores decoraban canda rincón, y la gente inundaba la calle dándole vida.

Les era un poco difícil desplazarse, ya que la gran multitud se lo impedía, pero valía la pena con tal de poder ver todo aquello.

Sasuke y Karin andaban detrás de Sakura y Suigetsu.

El azabache estaba atento de cualquier contacto, rozamiento o acercamiento indebido que tuviese la pareja de enfrente.

"_**Donde quedó el Sasuke Uchiha solitario, vengador, frío y calculador que yo conocía?"**_

"_Lo tienes ante ti"_

"_**No, el chico que hay ante mi es uno al que parece que se lo comen los celos al ver a su ex compañera, por la cual, según él, no siente nada, junto a otro hombre."**_

"_Celoso? Ja!...no me hagas reír"_

"_**No estas celoso?"**_

"_No"_

"_**Y si te dijera que Sakura esta pensando en hacerlo con Suigetsu al final de la noche? Que será él quien la tenga entre sus brazos, quien le haga suspirar, quien…"**_

"_Basta! Ni se te ocurra volver a decir alguna de esas estupideces! Ella es solo mía! Solo para mi!"_

"_**Uff…que posesivo…Tranquilízate que solo era una broma. Además, acabas de darme la razón"**_

"_En que?"_

"_**En que estas celoso, y no solo un poco"**_

"_Hump…quizás…pero solo un poco"_

"_**Claro, lo que tu digas…¬¬'…"**_

Dejó la conversación con su inner y volvió su vista al frente, pero en vez de encontrarse con la pelirosa, no vio a nadie.

¿Dónde estaba?

Miró a su alrededor pero tampoco la vio, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

-Karin donde están todos?- preguntó a la pelirroja que tenía pegada como una lapa a su brazo derecho

-Creo que se quedaron comprando mochis en una tienda que hay un poco más atrás-

El menor de los Uchiha giró bruscamente, topándose con algunas personas, para volver atrás. Caminó torpemente intentando pasar entre la gente hasta quedarse a solo un par de metros de donde estaban ellos.

Todas las chicas habían pedido tres mochis, Ino los había pedido de vainilla, Sakura de fresa, Hinata normales, Tenten de chocolate, y Temari de menta.

Empezaron a comérselos entusiasmadas, parecían unas niñas a las cuales les han comprado la muñeca que querían. Pero la que estaba disfrutando más era la ojijade, pues no había comido nada hasta ese momento y se moría de hambre.

-Gracias por comprármelos Sui-kun!- le mostró una de sus hermosas sonrisas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa preciosa- dijo envolviendo otra vez la cintura de la pelirosa

-Quieres un poco?-

Suigetsu asintió y Sakura se lo acercó a la boca para que el muchacho mordiera el pequeño pastelito.

-ohhh…que bonita pareja…- espetó Ino

-Tienes razón…-continuó Tenten

-Chicas basta, hacen que me sonroje-

Todos rieron ante el comentario que izo Sakura, ajenos a los pensamientos de moreno. A él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

"_Esto me supera! Le ha llamado Sui-kun! Ese es mi sufijo…ella solo me lo decía a mi! Le ha dedicado una sonrisa, le ha besado en la mejilla! No lo soporto, debo irme de aquí porque sino acabare matando a ese chico pez."_

Soltó la mano de su acompañante y se fue de allí dejando sola a Karin.

-Sasuke-kun! Espera!-

Pero el poseedor del Sharingan hacía caso omiso a sus gritos. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo, así que decidió volver a su casa y quitarse esa maldita ropa.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sakura's))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Hacía mucho que no comía mochis, desde que era solo una niña, y cada mordisco que daba le hacía recordar uno de los tantos momentos felices de la infancia.

-Chicas escúchenme!! Les tengo una sorpresa!!-cuando Tenten vio que tenía la atención de todas la kunoichis continuó- Hace tres días vi un cartel pegado en el escaparate de una tienda que ponía…

"Te crees la más hermosa de toda Konoha? Pues ahora te damos la oportunidad de demostrarlo ante todos. Apúntate a nuestro concurso, que se celebrara el día de la feria a las 21:30, y así podremos ver que hermosa chica es la elegida Estrella Polar de este invierno. Te esperamos!"

-…y os apunté a todas!-

-QUE!?- gritaron todas a la vez

-No es tan malo no?-

-Claro que no! A mi me encanta! Así todos podrán ver lo guapa que soy- pero parecía que no todas compartían la misma opinión que Ino

- Pu-pues…a mi…me d-da mucha vergüenza…-

-Vamos, no digas eso Hinata-chan! Anímate! Yo se que puedes ganar-

-Si Naruto-kun me apoya…Si!-

-Temari tu que vas a hacer?- pregunto Tenten

-A mi me da igual, si todas vais yo también-

-Bien! Y tu Sakura?-

-Por supuesto que no, conmigo no contéis.-

-Porque no frentona? Acaso tienes miedo de perder ante mi?-

-Ay cerda…es que no quiero humillarte ante tantas personas…-

-Si tan bonita te crees que eres, porque no vienes entonces?-

-Vale, iré. Pero después no me vengas llorando-

-Bien!-

-Hey chicos! Sabeis donde esta Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto

-Creo que se ha ido a casa por que no se encontraba bien...- respondió la ojijade

-Pobre, eso de relacionarse con tanta gente no le sienta bien al teme...jejeje...-

Ella había sido la unica que se había dado cuenta del poque había desaparecido el moreno.

_"Tanto le ha afectado que le diese un simple beso en la mejilla a Suigetsu...?"_

-Pero y Karin?-

-Se habra...ido con...él-

Eso si que le dolía aunque no lo quisiese aparentar. Se había ido con su zorra personal para hacer dios sabe que.

-Bueno! Tenten cuanto queda para que empiece el concurso?- cuestionó la rubia con coleta

Esta miró su reloj y miró alarmada.

-Ah! Son las 21:18! Deberíamos de estar ya allí!-

-Pues démonos prisa!-

Cada chica cogió a su acompañante (pobres desgraciados xD) y se los llevaron a toda prisa hacia el lugar en donde había un gran escenario para el concurso.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sasuke's)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Se quitó todas y cada una de las prendas de ropa que llevaba puestas dejándose puestos solo los boxers, y dejando ver su esculpido cuerpo. Busco en su armario su mida de siempre (la de shippuden), se la puso y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza cacha y con una de sus manos en su azabache cabello.

"_Quizás…quizás sea verdad que ella ya no siente nada. Que se ha olvidado de mí por completo. Que estoy haciendo el imbézil esperando volver a ver a la Sakura de antes besar el suelo que yo piso…Quizas cuando me fui…la perdí para siempre."_

Algo se quebró en su interior.

"_Tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías. Tengo que distraerme con algo."_

Se levantó pesadamente y se fue al salón para ver un rato la tele. Cogió el mando a distancia, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

Cadena 1

Programa del corazón

"_Odio este tipo de cosas, así que paso"_

Cadena 2

Telenovela

"_Más de lo mismo? No gracias."_

Cadena 3

Noticias

"Ya las he visto a la hora de comer"

Cadena 4

Serie de policías

"_Las prefiero de crímenes"_

Cadena 5

Programa del corazón

"_Si antes he dicho que no, ahora no voy a decir que si"_

Cadena 6

Tele tienda

"_No estoy interesado en comprar nada en estos momentos"_

Cadena 7

Tele Konoha- retrasmisión del concurso de belleza

"_Bueno…veamos que bellezas nos ofrece Konoha aparte de la que ya conozco…"_

-"HOLA GENTE DE KONOHA!! SEGUIMOS AQUÍ DESPUESD DE UNA BREVE PAUSA, CON LAS FINALISTAS DE NUESTRO CONCURSO. PARA LA GENTE QUE ACABA DE SINTONIZAR NUESTO CANAL, SON LAS SIGUIENTES: HINATA, CON SU INOCENCIA: INO, CON SU SEXAPPEAR; Y SAKURA, CON SU DULZURA!!"-

"_Vaya...Sakura…QUE!!...QUE HACE AHÍ SAKURA!!??"_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

_**Continuara....**_

**_Bueno, que les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que bien aunque sigo creyendo que el siguiente les gustara más ^^ En el proximo habra LEMON!! Bieeeeeeeen!! El primer lemon de la historiaaaaa!!! Eso....eso....sera para hacerle una foro! hahahaha....Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^ eso me da animos para seguir (aunque no soy muy buena ¬¬') Hay que decir la verdad....^^_**

**_Espero que me dejen algun review oki?_**

**_Cuidense_**

**_Besos_**

**_Xao_**

**_666DarkAngel666_**


	12. 12º El Concurso

**perdon perdon perdon perdon...m(_ _)m**

**se que llevo...mmm...casi medio años sin actualizar?**

**pero en serio que he estado realmente ocupada, y la inspiracion se me habia ido**

**pero no os preocupeis porque ya ha vuelto ^^**

**os dejo con el capitulo 12!**

.

_El Concurso_

.

.

El Uchiha permanecía atento a cada comentario que se decía de la ojijade. Tanto, que le parecía estar allí en ese momento.

-"BUENO! COMO YA HE DICHO ANES, ESTAS SON NUESTRAS FINALISTAS! Y PARA ELEGIR CUAL DE ELLAS SERA LA ESTRELLA POLAR DE ESTE AÑO, NECESITAMOS LA AYUDA DE TODOS VOSOTROS PUBLICO!-

La cámara grabó a toda la gente que había acudido a ver el concurso. Todos ellos empezaron a chillar el nombre de su favorita, aunque había uno que resaltaba más que el resto.

-"HINATA-CHAN TU ERES LA MEJOR!"-

"_Como no, no podía ser otro que el dobe de Naruto."_

-"VAYA SEÑORITA HINATA, PARECE QUE TIENE UN AUTENTICO FAN ENTRE EL PUBLICO"-

La Hyuga simplemente soltó una leve carcajada, se sonrojó y agacho un poco la cabeza.

-"PERO NO DEBEMOS OLVIDAR, QUE NO SOLO ESTA EL PUBLICO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ESTA NUESTRO ESTUPENDO JURADO!-

La gente gritaba de emoción.

-"JIRAIYA, EL CREADOR DE LOS FAMOSOS LIBROS DE ICHA ICHA! KAKASHI, EL MAYOR SEGUIDOR DE DICHOS LIBROS! Y PARA FINALIZAR, TENEMOS LA SUERTE DE TENER A NUSTRA QUERIDISIMA HOKAGE, TSUNADE-SAMA!"-

Los gritos aumentaron al escuchar el nombre de su hokage.

-"Y AHORA VEAMOS QUE ULTIMA PRUEVA TIENE QUE HACER CADA UNA DE NUESTRAS FINALISTAS. JURADO?"-

Habló Tsunade.

-"PUES…YA QUE HINATA ES LA PRIMERA, Y HEMOS PODIDO COMPROVAR QUE ES MUY TIMIDA…QUEREMOS QUE NOS CANTE UNA CANCIÓN PARA VER SI ASÍ SE QUITA LA TIMIDEZ DE UNA VERZ POR TODAS"-

-"CREES QUE SERAS CAPAZ HINATA?"-

La poseedora de Byakugan asintió lenta mente y cogió el micro que le ofrecía el presentador.

-"QUE EMPIEZE LA PRUEVA!"-

Todo el mundo calló y empezó a sonar una canción. Las manos de la chica temblaban y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sabía que no podría hacerlo, pero sin embargo asintió. Poco a poco se acercaba el momento de cantar la primera estrofa, pero su boca no le obedecía, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-"HINATA-CHAN! NO DEJES QUE TE VENZA EL MIEDO!"-

Él estaba ahí, el chico por el que siempre había estado enamorada, por el que suspiraba, animándola con todas sus fuerzas. Confiaba en ella, y si él sabía que ella podía hacerlo, eso quería decir que realmente era capaz.

Cogió con más fuerza el micro, y decidida, empezó a cantar. La canción era hermosa, trataba de una chica enamorada que era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazada.

Todo el público miraba anonadado la delicadeza con la que la Hyuga cantaba cada verso. Sin darse cuenta, la canción ya estaba por terminar, y cuando lo izo todos empezaron a aplaudirle y a gritar emocionados. Poco le faltó a Hinata para desmayarse ante todos al ver a toda esa gente gritando su nombre.

"_Tanto poder tienen los sentimientos…que incluso pueden hacer que el mas cobarde se vuelva valiente?"_

Se pregunto el azabache al darse cuenta de que gracias al comentario de su amigo, Hinata había podido cantar ante tanta gente.

-"PERFECTA, NO LO CREEN? BIEN! LA SIGUIENTE EL INO, QUE PRUEVA HABRÁ ELEGIDO EL JURADO PARA ELLA?"-

Esta vez habló Kakashi.

-"MMM…INO, HEMOS VISTO QUE SIEMPRE ESTA MUY SEGURA DE TI MISMA, ASÍ QUE QUERMOS VERTE BAILAR EN UN PODIUM JUNTO A UNA BARRA DE ESTRIPTIS"-

De debajo del escenario salió una barra de estriptis.

-"ACEPTAS INO?"-

La rubia le arrebató el micro.

-"Por supuesto que sí"-

Le devolvió el micro al presentador y se cogió a la barra que habían situado dos colaboradores detrás de ella. Una música empezó a sonar, y la chica empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

"_Se lo cree demasiado"_

La prueba finalizó y todos aplaudieron.

-"MUY BIEN! BUENO, SOLO NOS QUEDA UNA CONCURSANTE!"-

"_Sakura…"_

-"SAKURA!"-

Miles de personas empezaron a gritar su nombre y a piropearla. Haciendo que al azabache se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

-"QUE HABEISELEGIDO PARA ELLA JURADO?"-

Habló Jiraiya.

-"VEAMOS…YA QUE TU PUNTO FUERTE ES LA DULZURA, QUIERO QUE POSES DE LA FORMA MÁS DULCE QUE PUEDAS PARA LA CÁMARA, ES DECIR, QUE TIENES QUE ENAMORAR TANTO AL PUBLICO COMO A NUESTROS TELESPECTADORES."-

-"ESTAS LISTA!"-

Una cámara se situó frente a ella.

-"Sí"-

-"PUES QUE EMPIEZE LA PRUEBA!"-

La música inundó el escenario y la pelirosa empezó a posar mostrando su encantadora sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos jade.

El corazón del Uchiha latía con la mayor fuerza posible, pues al estar la cámara enfocándole solo a ella y al ella mirar a la cámara, parecía que la chica estuviese posando solo para él.

Sin darse cuenta, el moreno había entrado en una especie de trance del que le era imposible salir. Solo la veía a ella, sus ojos, su sedoso pelo, ese toque rosado en sus mejillas, la piel nívea, su sonrisa…sus labios…

Pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por sus labios recordando aquel último beso que le había dado a la pelirosa.

"_No pienso darme por vencido, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que la he perdido. Durante toda nuestra infancia ella nunca se rindió, aunque yo la insultara y la tratase de lo peor. Además, soy un Uchiha…nunca me doy por vencido!"_

-"PUES AQUÍ ACABAN LAS PRUEVAS! Y DE AQUÍ SOLO SALDRA UNA GANADORA!"-

Los gritos que daba el presentador hicieron que Sasuke saliese de sus pensamientos y volviese a prestar atención al televisor.

-"NUESTRO JURADO LO TIENE MUY DIFICIL ESTE AÑO, YA QUE NUESTRAS CANDIDATAS SON UNAS AUTENTICAS BELLEZAS!"-

"_No, ahí solo hay una autentica belleza y será solo mía."_

Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su rostro.

-"ESPEREN UN MOMETO! ME ACABAN DE INFORMAR DE QUE EL JURADO YA TIENE EL VEREDICTO FINAL SOBRE QUIEN ES LA ELEGIDA"-

La hokage se levantó de su asiento con un sobre en la mano. Lo abrió lentamente y sacó el papel que había en su interior.

-"TRAS EL RECUENTO DE VOTOS HECHOS POR EL PUBLICO, Y NUESTRAS VALORACIONES…LA CHICA QUE HA SIDO ESCOGIDA PARA SER LA ESTRELLA POLAR DE ESTE AÑO ES…."-

Unos tambores sonaron de fondo para darle más emoción al asunto.

-"SAKURA!"-

"_Es que acaso había alguna duda de que la futura señora Uchiha no sería la elegida?"_

La Haruno se tapó la boca con ambas manos por la sorpresa, y sus amigas la abrazaron. El presentador la cogió y se la llevó un poco más adelante, cerca del público.

-"QUE SIENTES AL SER LA GANADORA?"-

-"Pues me siento muy alagada y…feliz!"-

La gente gritaba su nombre y muchos decían cosas como…

_Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos!_

Lo que izo que el moreno se riera.

"_Pobre ingenuo…los únicos hijos que tendrá Sakura, serán míos. Por la simple razón de que esta misma noche…caerá en mis brazos."_

"_**Tu mucho dices, pero haber si luego lo haces"**_

"_De hoy no pasa"_

Pensaba el Uchiha sin saber aun todo lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

-"QUIERES DARLE LAS GRACIAS A ALGUIEN?"-

-"Sí, a mi amiga Ino. Porque si no hubiese sido por sus probaciones yo no había venido al concurso"-

Apagó el televisor.

Ya había visto lo que le interesaba, ahora solo tenía ganas de entrenar un poco. Así que cogió unos cuantos kunais y su katana, y salió de su mansión para adentrarse en el bosque.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura's

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Debía admitir que se sentía feliz, hacía ya mucho que no lo lograba. Pero…le faltaba algo. Era como un pequeño rincón de su corazón aun siguiese vacío.

Al acabar el concurso, mucha gente se había acercado a ella para felicitarla. Le agobiaba ver a tantas personas a su alrededor empujándose. Por suerte para la ojijade, Naruto fue en su rescate, la cogió del brazo y estiró de ella hasta sacarla de allí.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, los demás ya están hiendo hacia el restaurante. Además, si no corres, te van a estar siguiendo durante toda la noche.-

-Si!-

Ambos empezaron a correr para alejarse lo antes posible de aquella multitud. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, todos les estaban esperando en la puerta.

-Un poco más y te matan frentona-

-Es lo malo que tiene ser tan guapa, cerda-

La rubia soltó una carcajada sádica.

-Si fueses otra ya te habría arrancado todos estos pelos que tienes en la cabeza-

-D-das…miedo Ino- comentó Hinata cogiéndose del brazo del Uzumaki

-Chicos…porque no dejamos todo esto para otro momento y entramos a cenar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre- se quejó Tenten

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Sus estómagos empezaban a hacer ruido, y por la puerta del restaurante salía un olor que abriría el apetito a cualquiera. Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa que tenían reservada, estaba en el piso de arriba para tener más intimidad. Tras esto, el camarero les trajo las cartas y anotó la bebida que quería tomar cada uno de ellos.

Lo estaban pasando genial, y a mitad cena, las copas empezaban a hacer su efecto en aquellos que las bebían. Para sorpresa de todos, Hinata era la que peor estaba. Con eso de quitarse la vergüenza más las copas, parecía una gata en celo encima de Naruto, mientras éste, se aprovechaba un poco de la situación. Por otra parte podías ver a Ino soplándole en la oreja a Sai y diciéndole cosas como…

-haha…tienes unas orejitas muuuuy chiquititas…hahaha-

El pobre muchacho lo único que hacía era sonreír mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente y ponía una cara de "Por favor, ayúdame! Esta no es la Ino que yo conozco!".

Temari estaba abanicando a Shikamaru, que estaba empapado en sudor. Al parecer, el alcohol le afectaba de una forma muy extraña.

Y a su lado estaba Neji con una mirada de asesino enfocada en el novio de su prima, el cual no paraba de manosearla.

Sakura miró al lado derecho del Hyuga esperando encontrarse con Tenten, pero solo había un lugar vacío.

-Oye, Neji! Sabes donde esta Tenten?-

-Ha ido un momento al servició, se encontraba un poco mal.-

A la ojijade se le izo un extraño, como podía encontrarse mal si había sido la única que no había bebido?

Se acercó un poco al oído de Suigetsu.

-Voy al baño para ver como se encuentra Tenten y vuelvo enseguida, vale?- le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, pero no tardes mucho princesa-

Se levantó, bajó las escaleras y llegó a los baños. Cuando entró, escuchó como alguien estaba vomitando.

-Tenten?-

Nadie contestó, así que decidió esperar unos minutos asta que la persona que había dentro saliese.

Poco después el pestillo de la puesta se abrió y de dentro salió la castaña con mala cara.

-Que te ocurre?- preguntó Sakura apoyándose en el lava manos.

-N-no es nada, se ve que me han sentado un poco mal las copas- respondió sonriendo

-Que copas te han sentado mal? Las de agua? Porque es lo único que has bebido-

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció y su semblante se volvió triste.

-Dime la verdad…confía en mi-

Los ojos de la castaña empezaron a humedecerse y de ellos salieron lágrimas saladas.

-Tengo miedo Sakura….-

-Alguien te ha hecho algo?-

-No, no es eso. Es solo que…no se como decirlo-

Sakura sacó de su bolsito de mano unos pañuelos y le entregó uno para que pudiese limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate y respira profundamente-

Tenten izo caso a las palabras de su amiga y continuó cuando se vio capaz de volver a hablar.

-Tu sabes lo de mi relación con Neji verdad?-

-Si-

-Llevamos ya un año…y tenemos relaciones, de ese tipo, desde hace unos nueve meses.-dijo un poco sonrojada, Sakura asintió para que ella siguiera- Siempre hemos tomado precauciones, pero la última vez fue hace medio mes. Sucedió todo muy rápido así que no usamos nada y…-

-Espera un momento. Me estas diciendo lo que creo que me estas diciendo?- preguntó Sakura un poco incrédula.

Los ojos de Tenten volvieron a derramar lágrimas.

-El periodo debería de haberme bajado hace ya una semana y media, pero no lo ha hecho, y además tengo nauseas constantemente…-

-Estas embarazada-susurró la pelirosa con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-No lo se, no me atrevo a hacerme una prueba de embarazo por miedo a que de positivo.-

Cuando la pelirosa salió del shock, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con todo el cariño que podía darle en ese momento.

-No llores, estar embarazada no es nada malo, todo lo contrario, y por eso no debes tener miedo.-

-Pero es que tu no lo entiendes, no sabes como es Neji, si da positivo y se entera…-

La ojijade la cortó.

-Vamos a salir de dudas, te haré un chequeo ahora mismo.-

-Puedes hacerlo?-

-Claro, ponte recta-

Tenten obedeció y se mantuvo recta e inmóvil. Sakura empezó a emanar un extraño chakra rosa por su mano y la mantuvo en su vientre durante unos segundos. Cuando terminó miró a su amiga.

-Y bien?-

Sakura volvió a abrazarla.

-Estas embarazada-

-Me va a dejar, no querrá sabre nada más de mí después de esto- dijo con la voz apagada

-Pero que estas diciendo?-

-La verdad, cuando se lo cuente será él el que termine con lo nuestro, estoy segura.-

-Si Neji Hyuga es tan imbécil como para dejar a la persona que ama cuando ésta va a darle un hijo, eso quiere decir que no es un autentico hombre, solo será un niño que no es capaz de aceptar las responsabilidades que conlleva el hecho de ser padre.-

-Aun así tengo miedo de decírselo.-

-No tengas miedo. Todos vamos a estar aquí para apoyarte si él te dejara, y además, cuanto antes se lo digas mejor.-

-Tienes razón…pero...-

-Ni pero ni nada, díselo esta misma noche-

Deshicieron el abrazo y cuando Sakura se disponía a salir del baño, la morena la cogió de la mano.

-Gracias por todo Sakura-

-De nada, para algo están las amigas no?-

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron donde estaban todos. El panorama no había cambiado mucho desde que se habían ido, Sakura vio al pobre Suigetsu sufriendo ante la incomodidad de estar presenciando todo ese espectáculo, así que le cogió la mano y tiró de ella para levantarlo de la silla.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros no vamos-

-QUE!- gritó Ino

-Queremos ir a dar un paseo- se excusó

-Como que ir a dar un paseo? No quieres ir al Karaoke?- dijo haciendo pucheritos

-Es que vamos a hacer otras cosas-

-Que co…-

La voz de la rubia se cortó al ver como el peliblanco le daba un fogoso beso a su compañera.

-Ese tipo de cosas- respondió Suigetsu

-O sea que me dejas por un polvo, no frentona?-

-Vámonos de qui porque ésta va a seguir hablando y preguntando- comentó la ojijade ignorando los gritos y reproches que la rubia le dedicaba.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, que les ha parecido?**

**espero que bien y que se hayan devertido aunque solo sea un poco ^^**

**dejenme reviews please**

**realmente los agradezco!**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ^^**


End file.
